les femmes de glaces
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Mycroft Holmes receuille chez lui une personne bien connu de Sherlock Holmes son frère lui confie l'enquête mais en acceptera t'il seulement les conséquence? crépage de chignon en perpective pour les amateurs de scène de ménage en tout genre lol
1. Chapter 1 sauvée des eaux

_**Chapitre 1 sauvée des eaux**_

_Un manoir un midi ensoleillé, Mycroft Holmes avait décidé de s'accorder quelque jours de vacance, et se promenait dans le parc ensoleillé, il avait l'habitude de faire le même tour à chaque fois, il commençait par aller admirer sa roserait qu'il trouvait de plus en plus magnifique d'année en année, il avait tellement de travail qu'il ne la voyait pas grandir, ensuite il marchait un peu dans l'herbe jusqu'à la petit rivière ou il jetait quelque cailloux et ou il lui arrivait de pêcher quand l'envie lui prenait, puis il longeait la rivière jusqu'au petit lac entourer de saules pleureurs, il adorait cet endroit rempli de silence, un peu de bruit naturel, comme le chant des oiseaux, mais 10 fois plus supportable que le bruit de la vie humaine, un endroit idéal pour se ressourcer, il s'assit sur un banc près d'un grand saule et observa la rivière se jeter dans le lac, il y avait beaucoup de courant aujourd'hui remarqua t'il, il sortie un livre de sa poche intérieur ainsi que ses lunettes et se plongea dans sa lecture, quand soudain il entendit un grand plouf, comme si on avait jeter une grosse pierre à l'eau ou bien comme si quelqu'un avait plonger, il releva la tête et eux le temps d'apercevoir une forme jeter par le courant de la rivière dans le lac, cette forme flotta et le courant la ramena au bord du lac, Mycroft se leva, il avait d'abord pensé à un animal, mais plus la forme s'approcher et plus il distinguer des vêtements, des vêtements de femme, le corps échoua sur les cailloux, Mycroft se pencha difficilement à cause de son âge et de ses articulations, retourna la jeune femme sur le dos et pris son pouls au niveau de ses carotides, il battait faiblement, elle était en vie, elle souffrait d'hypothermie, ses lèvres était bleu, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à son banc ou il l'étendit, il défit les cordes de son corset pour l'aider à respirer, et lui mis des petites tapes sur les joues pour la réveiller, elle fini par ouvrir les yeux_

**M :** rassurer vous mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité, je vous ais sortie de l'eau, vous avez eu de la chance, il y a beaucoup de courant, vous m'entendé ?

**D :** je…ou suis-je... ?

**M :** vous êtes sur mes terres, ne vous en faite pas je vais aller chercher de l'aide, ne bougeait surtout pas !

**D :** merci…

_Elle s'évanouie et il la laissa sur le banc le temps d'aller chercher du secours, il revint à toute vitesse dans son manoir autant que ses veilles jambes pouvait lui permettre et il appela le premier de ses serviteur_

**M :** jean ! Jean ou est tu ?

**J :** monsieur Holmes ?

**M :** j'ai trouvé une jeune fille sur la berge du lac, elle est encore en vie mais il faut faire vite ! J'ai bien peur que le froid ne l'emporte, emmener tatie avec vous !

**J :** bien monsieur, tatie venez !

_Les 2 serviteurs partirent en direction du lac, Mycroft fouilla dans sa boite à pharmacie, et en sortie des sels pour réveiller la jeune fille, jean et tatie ramenèrent la noyé, et l'installèrent dans la chambre d'amie, Mycroft donna les sels à tatie qui se chargea de prendre soin de la jeune femme, en début de_ _soirée, Mycroft alluma un feu dans la cheminé et aller s'assoir dans son fauteuil favoris quand il vit en haut des escaliers la jeune femme en peignoir, elle semblait en partie remise._

**M :** venez, approchez, j'ai fait un feu de cheminer

_Elle descendit et se plaça devant le feu les mains en avant_

**M :** vous allez mieux ?

**D :** mieux, merci beaucoup, je vous suis très reconnaissante !

**M :** mais de rien miss Adler !

**I :** comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

**M :** je travaille au gouvernement, votre photographie circule partout dans tous les poste de police du moins ceux qui ont connaissance de votre dossiers

**I :** vous aller me dénoncer ?

**M :** non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça et quelque arnaque au plus grand de ce monde leur fait souvent du bien et leur rappel le sens de la morale pour certain, et sont moins répréhensible à mes yeux que les meurtres ou autre barbarie

**I :** merci monsieur ?

**M :** Holmes, Mycroft Holmes !

**I :** ha ! Vous êtes de la famille de Sherlock ?

**M :** c'est ça

**I :** sa explique aussi que vous me connaissez

**M :** en effet

**I :** et vous êtes ? Je veux dire pour lui ?

**M :** son frère ainé !

**I :** d'accord ! Et sa va ?il ne grince pas trop des dents ?

**M :** disons qu'il a usé quelque bon centimètre d'émail dentaire depuis la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rencontré, c'est toujours comme ça entre vous ?

**I :** toujours, le jeu du chat et de la sourie !

**M :** oui enfin c'est surprenant que la sourie réussissent toujours à s'en sortir, à croire que le chat à un petit pois à la place du cerveau

**I :** ne lui dite pas, il va mal le prendre !

**M :** j'aime bien charrier mon petit frère, mais cessons de parler de Sherlock, comment se fait t'il que je retrouve miss Adler à demi noyé dans mon lac ?

**I :** c'est une longue histoire !

**M :** jean m'a dit que vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ?

**I :** ha oui, sa va beaucoup mieux !

**M :** vous avez des ennuis ?

**I :** heu, j'aime vivre dangereusement !

**M :** certes mais cela remet en cause la longueur de votre vie

**I :** peut importe !

**M :** voulez vous que j'appelle mon frère ? Il pourrait vous sortir de la mélasse !

**I :** non ! Surtout pas ! Je vais très bien j'ai eu un petit accident et vous m'avez gracieusement sortie de la je vous en suis… très reconnaissante mais je vous en prie ! Ne déranger pas votre frère, il risque de pas trop aimé me revoir, et je vais prendre congé de vous je me sens déjà mieux !

**M :** non ! Ne vous en faite pas, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirer, pour vous remettre de cet accident, vous avez besoin de repos, et je ne contacterai pas mon frère !

_Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Irène s'assit dans un fauteuil soulagé, elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser Sherlock Holmes, c'était déjà assez compliquer de lui échappé mais si il venait en personne cette maison serai un vrai guet pan, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux que de tomber sur le frère à Sherlock, elle était bercé par la chance en ce moment pensa t'elle, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique et chaleureux, en tout cas il inspirait confiance._

**I :** d'accord !

**M :** bien ! Vous ne voulait toujours pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

**I :** je suis poursuivis, on m'a jeté dans une rivière, vous m'avez trouvé, ils me croient morte fin de l'histoire !

**M :** un assez maigre résumé en effet, mais qui satisfait ma curiosité pour l'instant

**I :** merci !

**M :** tatie vous a préparer la chambre d'amie, vous allez avoir besoin de sommeil !

**I :** merci beaucoup !

**M :** arrêter de me remercier vous allez détester ce mot !

_Elle lui sourit et elle monta suivre tatie pour aller se coucher, tatie l'aida à enfiler une chemise de nuit, et fut un peu choquer par les marques de bleu qu'elle avait sur les bras_

**I :** ne vous en faite pas, sa partira !

**T :** ils ne vous on pas raté, une longue histoire je présume ?

**I :** oui ! Dite moi ?

**T :** oui ?

**I :** monsieur Holmes est 'il marié ?

**T **: non

**I :** il vit seul dans cette si grande maison ?

**T :** c'est le manoir familial mademoiselle

**I :** vous voulez dire le manoir ou les frères Holmes on grandit ?

**T :** c'est ça ! Et vous vous êtes la célèbre aventurière Irène Adler qui échappe toujours au jeune Sherlock !

**I :** heu oui c'est moi !

**T :** et qui fait secrètement battre son cœur !

**I :** comment ?

**T :** chut ! Il est l'heure d'aller au lit !

**I :** je vous ais entendus !

**T :** il vous plait aussi ?

**I :** heu non !

**T :** on ne dit pas non ! Avec une ardeur pareille quand on dit la vérité !

**I :** vous vous avez de l'expérience dans les mensonges !

**T :** j'ai élevé les frère Holmes, j'en connais un rayon !

**I :** vous étiez leur gouvernante ?

**T :** oui jusqu'à ce que leur parents décèdent, Monsieur Holmes l'ainé m'a repris à son service quand il a eu 30 ans, le jeune Sherlock était déjà à son compte en tant que détective

**I :** oui il est doué pour ça !

**T :** c'est ce qu'on dit !

**I :** les 2 frères se ressemble énormément je ne savais pas que Sherlock en avait un

**T :** ils ressemblent surtout à Holmes père ! Énormément sauf peut être le caractère dur, froid et sans cœur, ce n'est qu'une façade chez eux c'était un pan entier de la personnalité du père, ils ont plus hérité de leur mère dans ce cas la

**I :** je vois

**T :** venez je vais vous montrer quelque chose

_Irène suivit tatie dans le couloir elle monta quelque marche et s'arrêta dans l'escalier face à un tableau_

**T :** voici Holmes père ! Monsieur

**I :** oua en effet ! On ne peut pas se tromper sur ses fils !

_Holmes père était grand mince les cheveux noir corbeaux c'était presque le portrait craché de Sherlock en plus vieux et celui de Mycroft en moins vieux car celui-ci avait déjà des cheveux blanc, incroyable, le père avait des yeux bleu perçant, les même que son fils ainé Mycroft, et une expression très dur sur le visage, tatie entraina encore Irène par la main dans les étages, et s'arrêta sur un pallier devant un grand portrait d'une femme assise dans un salon_

**T :** et voici Holmes mère, madame

**I :** fascinant ! Elle est belle !

**T :** très belle ! Madame était une des plus jolies femmes que j'ai jamais rencontrées ! Ils ont fait un beau mariage d'amour !

**I :** ils ont eu de la chance ! De s'aimer !

**T :** oui c'est très rare, encore plus à leur époque, dommage que monsieur ne supportait pas les enfants !

**I :** mais pourtant il a eu 2 fils !

**T :** oui, pour la lignée, mais il ne les supporter pas, c'était un homme très solitaire et renfermé, il tolérait sa femme mais pas plus !

**I :** étrange !

**T :** ils n'on pas eu une enfance très heureuse ! Peut être que si monsieur avait vécu plus longtemps et avait connu ses fils adultes il les aurait peut être mieux supporté, sa ne passait pas avec les enfants

_Irène admira le portrait, madame Holmes, avait des traits fin et délicats, elle était très belle, elle avait les cheveux châtain, elle reconnaissait une partie de ses traits en Sherlock et un peu chez Mycroft, mais si Mycroft avait hérité des yeux bleu perçant de son père, Sherlock lui avait les yeux vert intense de sa mère._

**I :** que leur était il arrivé ?

**T :** ils ont été assassinés !

**I :** ho ! Mon dieu ! Mais par qui ?

**T :** monsieur Holmes père avait un frère pas très Honnête et un très gros capital qui l'intéressait, une nuit des hommes de main son entré pour les tués dans leur lit, les serviteurs les ont arrêté avant qu'il ne tue les enfants

**I :** c'est horrible, faire tuer son propre frère et ses neveux pour de l'argent !

**T :** les enfants ont assisté au terrible spectacle et le frère à été jugé et condamner à mort, leur grand-mère leur a offert un logis et Mycroft en qualité d'ainé à élevé son petit frère malgré ses études

**I :** quel âge avaient t'ils ?

**T :** hé bien Mycroft avait 14 ans il était très en avance sur son âge et avait déjà 3 classe d'avance par rapport à ses petits camarades, quand à Sherlock il avait 7 ans

**I :** ils étaient bien jeunes, 7 ans les séparent ?

**T :** exactement ! Venez je vous raccompagne à votre chambre

_Tatie raccompagna Irène dans sa chambre ou elle se coucha et s'endormie aussitôt,_


	2. Chapter 2  le piège

_**Chapitre 2 le piège**_

_le lendemain matin, Irène se leva et tenta de rejoindre le salon, plus facile à dire qu'a faire quand on ne connais pas la maison, elle monta et descendit, quelque étages avant de tomber sur un bureau ou elle trouva une femme de ménage en train de faire la poussière_

**I :** heu… s'il vous plait ?

**F :** oui ?

**I :** je cherche le salon…ou Monsieur Holmes si vous savez ou il est ?

**F :** oui il est dans la bibliothèque, vous descendez un étage, vous allez tous droit dans le couloir, vous prenez sur votre gauche vous montez au 3ème c'est la 4ème porte à gauche

**I :** d'accord ! C'est très grand ici !

**F :** une fois qu'on y est habitué pas tant que ça vous verrez si vous restez un petit moment

**I :** merci beaucoup, bonne journée !

**F :** bonne journée mademoiselle !

_Irène suivit les instructions de la femme de chambre et arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque sur la porte un écriteau disait : « la bibliothèque et un lieu de lecture et d'apprentissage, aucun bruit ne sera toléré sous peine de sanction » la porte était à moitié ouverte, elle hésitât un instant _

**M**__**:** entrez miss Adler ! N'ayez pas peur de me déranger !

_Irène entra dans la bibliothèque et trouva Mycroft entouré de livre sur une table visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose_

**I :** bonjour Monsieur Holmes !

**M :** bonjour miss Adler ! Appelez moi Mycroft sa vous évitera de pensez à mon petit frère

_Dit-il malicieusement, tandis qu'Irène se sentait rougir_

**M : **il ne faut pas être freiné par l'écriteau de la porte, j'ai démocratisé la bibliothèque familiale !

**I : **c'est votre père qui à fait posé cet écriteaux ?

**M : **oui, il y a bien longtemps, il ne supporter pas que l'on coure, que l'on joue ou que l'on fasse du bruit

**I : **mais ce sont des activités propre à un enfant !

**M : **c'est vrai mais tout ce qui ne relevé pas du sérieux aux yeux de notre cher père ne valait pas la peine d'exister !

**I : **vous voulez dire qu'on vous interdisait de jouer ?

**M :** ho pas avec ma chère mère non juste quand notre père se trouvait dans les parages

**I :** vous êtes une famille bien étrange !

**M** : n'est ce pas ? Vous tatie vous a montré les portraits de nos parents ?

**I :** en effet !

**M :** elle aime bien faire ça, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus la, surtout mon père, il lui donner une trouille bleu, mais c'était des gens admirable le reste du temps, asseyez vous, prenez un siège !

**I :** merci

**M :** vous vous sentez mieux ?

**I :** beaucoup mieux, je vais envoyer un télégramme pour que l'on vienne me chercher, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre hospitalité

**M :** mais de rien miss Adler, vous allez chez de la famille ?

**I :** non, je n'ai plus de famille, chez une amie

**M :** même en Amérique ? D'après Sherlock, la dernière fois vous étiez marié !

_Irène frissonna en entendant ce mot, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mycroft qui fronça les sourcils_

**I :** nous sommes…heu…divorcé

**M :** hum pratique courante en Amérique, moins ici, je suis désolé d'être un affreux curieux mais je peux vous demander pour quel raison ?

_Pour toute réponse Irène souleva ses manches pour faire apercevoir ses bleus _

**M :** hum je vois, cette loi est bien pratique dans ces cas la !

**I :** oui, je dois dire que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille !

**M :** j'imagine ! bien je vais vous accompagner au salon, vous y trouverai de quoi envoyer un télégramme à votre amie pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher, voulez vous l'adresse qu'elle puisse venir jusqu'ici ?

**I :** oui je veux bien merci !

_Mycroft accompagna Irène dans le salon, elle rédigea un rapide télégramme à son amie, comme quoi elle était saine et sauve et inscrivis l'adresse pour qu'elle envoie quelqu'un la chercher, puis en attendant Mycroft lui fit la visite du manoir ainsi que de son jardin et du lac ou il l'avait retrouvé_

**I :** j'ai vraiment eu de la chance que cette rivière se jette dans un lac qui se trouve sur vos terres

**M :** disons que vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas mourir noyé par le courant ou le froid

**I :** oui, mais dite moi, si la rivière se jette constamment dans ce lac, ou s'écoule le surplus ? Si c'est un lac tout est fermé autour !

**M :** en fait pour être plus précis, il alimente quelque ruisseaux caché dans les haute herbe qui eux coure jusque dans les villages alentour, ce qui permet de ne pas faire déborder ce lac, on peut dire que c'est un faux, puisque qu'il est percer de partout comme un fromage

**I :** je vois

**M :** ha il me semble entendre, une calèche, Sa dit être votre amie

**I :** oui

_Ils revinrent devant la porte de la maison pour accueillir le cab qui stationna juste devant eux, Irène eux un mouvement de recul, le cab n'était pas un cab de ville, Mycroft reconnu un blason, et remarqua qu'Irène ne s'y attendait pas_

**I :** ce n'est pas… ce sont mes... !

_Un Homme descendit du cab et quand il vit qu'Irène reculer et l'avait reconnu il sortie une arme et commença à tirer, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Mycroft serai armé lui aussi, et beaucoup plus rapide que lui, il tira et abbati l'homme, le conducteur de cab affolé, tenta de faire demi tour à son cheval, quand Mycroft vint à sa hauteur et braqua son révolver sur lui _

**M :** je ne tenterai pas ça si j'étais vous, ou sont les autres ?

**C :** je n'ai rien à voir la dedans Monsieur…je vous jure que… !

**M :** les autres !

**C :** ils attendent au bout de votre propriété ! Ne me tirez pas dessus monsieur !

**M :** jean va prévenir la police en passant par derrière, dit leur de les prendre par surprise, monsieur et son cab reste avec nous, Miss Adler vous allez bien ?

**I :** oui merci beaucoup !

**M :** je crois bien que votre amie vous a trahi, soit parce qu'on la menacé ou soit parce qu'elle est dans le coup, vos problèmes commence à vous rattraper !

**I :** je pensais qu'ils me croyaient morte, c'était une erreur de donner votre adresse, je suis désolé !

**M :** ne le soyer pas, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'ils tenteraient un guet apens !

_Jean arriva avec la police qui arrêta ceux qui attendait devant le manoir et récupéra le cab avec le conducteur effrayé_

**M :** bien, voulez vous que j'appel mon frère cette fois ?

**I :** …

**M :** écoutez vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, ils finiront par s'échapper de leur cellule, les cautions se paient facilement vous savez, surtout dans un petit commissariat de campagne, ici vous êtes en partie en sécurité, je suis armé et mes serviteur aussi, mais je ne peux rien prévoir, alors ?

**I :** très bien appelez le mais sa ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera de m'aider, après tout je suis rechercher et sa fait 4 fois que je lui échappe !

**M :** ne vous en faite pas pour ça miss Adler, je compte sur le grand cœur qu'il cache sous une armure de béton

_Elle sourie à l'allusion, et se rappela les parole de tatie, elle suivi Mycroft au salon, qui rédigea un télégramme pour son frère, jean l'apporta lui-même à bride abattu._


	3. Chapter 3 Sherlock Holmes

_**Chapitre 3 Sherlock Holmes **_

_Au 221 Baker Street Sherlock Holmes était accroupi dans son salon sous le sofas entourer de montagne de dossier éventrer et de feuille partout par terre, Watson entra dans le salon et chercha son ami qu'il ne voyait pas_

**W :** Holmes ! Ou êtes-vous ?

**H :** par ici !

**W :** mais bon sang que faite vous sous le sofa ?

**H :** je cherche une feuille qui s'y est glissé

**W :** mais c'est un vrai capharnaüm la dedans ! Vous avez intérêt à disparaitre avant que madame Hudson ne découvre ça !

**H :** aucun problème Watson, je touche au bientôt au but !

_Il ressortie de sous le sofa victorieux avec la feuille à la main _

**H :** Edouardo Luca, voila ce que je chercher, maintenant allons y Watson !

_Dit-il en se relevant et en partant à toute vitesse dans les escaliers_

**W :** mais ou Holmes ?

**H :** au commissariat Watson venez !

_Watson soupira et regarda autour de lui il été entourer de dossier et de feuille, il lâcha son journal sur le sofas et enjamba comme il pu le bazar pour suivre Holmes dans sa course folle, en rêvant d'un médicament permettant de le tenir assez longtemps dans un fauteuil pour qu'il est le temps de manger et de lire un journal. Arriver au commissariat, Holmes et Watson discutèrent avec Lestrade de l'affaire en cour et de ses conclusions_

**L :** hé bien monsieur Holmes vous avez encore résolu un mystère de plus, avec cela on a de quoi l'arrêter !

**H :** tout le mérite vous reviens Lestrade je n'ai fait que rechercher quelque informations

**L :** bien sur !

_Ils prirent congé de l'arrogant inspecteur et marchèrent dans la rue qui les ramener vers Baker Street_

**W :** ha ce cher Lestrade, le jour où il arrivera à résoudre une seule affaire il tombera de la neige en plein été

**H :** attention à ce que vous dite Watson cela pourrai bien arriver un jour

**W :** oui le jour de sa retraite peut être il mettra les mains sur ses feuillets de service !

_Holmes rigola de bon cœur, Watson pouvait manier l'humour noir aussi bien que lui quand l'envie l'en prenait, ils furent dépasser à toute vitesse par un cheval au triple galop qui ne se soucier guère qu'il existe dans la rue une route et un trottoir, il sauter par-dessus les étalages et alterner route et trottoir quand la place venait à manquer_

**W :** mais il est complètement fou celui la !

**H :** c'est jean !

**W :** qui ça ? Vous le connaissez Holmes ?

**H :** oui c'est le serviteur et le garçon d'écurie de mon frère Mycroft qui est en ce moment en vacance dans le manoir familial vite Watson il se passe quelque chose !il se dirige vers Baker Street !

_Holmes reprise sa course folle suivi de Watson qui n'avait plus l'âge de courir comme un marathonien, Jean était déjà rentré, madame Hudson l'avait fait rentrer dans le salon, après avoir rangé le bazar de Holmes, celui-ci arriva en courant dans les escaliers qu'il gravit 4 à 4 manquant de faire tomber madame Hudson qui descendait au même moment, c'est Watson arrivant derrière qui rattrapa la pauvre femme, pour l'empêcher de tomber avant de rejoindre Holmes dans le salon _

**H :** jean !

**J :** Monsieur Holmes cadet ! Enfin !

**H :** mon frère à des problèmes ?

**J :** pas votre frère, c'est compliqué, il faut que vous veniez au manoir, votre frère vous engage pour une affaire !

**H :** une affaire ?

**J :** on a retrouvé une jeune femme à demi noyé hier après midi dans le lac au fond du jardin, on la recueilli et soigné et au moment de repartir elle avait envoyé un télégramme à une amie pour venir la chercher et ce sont ses poursuivants qui sont venu son amie l'aurai trahi

**H :** il y a eu des blessés ?

**J :** non votre frère à abattu l'homme qui voulait la récupérer il a besoin de vous maintenant, la jeune femme n'est plus en sécurité, vous savez qu'on est armé mais on ne peut rien prévoir !

**H :** bien sur ! Le nom de cette jeune femme ?

**J :** je n'ai pas retenu son nom, votre frère veut que vous veniez au manoir si rien ne vous retiens ici

**H :** bien Watson, est ce qu'une petite visite dans le manoir de mon enfance vous ferez plaisir ?

**W :** très grand plaisir ! Vous savez à quel point je suis curieux de votre enfance !

**H :** très bien ! Nous faisons nos valises jean, tu peu rester un moment ton cheval doit être épuisé, MADAME HUDSON ! Nous partons !

**J :** d'accord !


	4. Chapter 4 une rencontre inatendu

_**Chapitre 4 une rencontre inattendu **_

_Un cab arriva à toute vitesse à l'entré de la propriété, Mycroft tournait déjà en rond et leva les bras en avant en voyant son frère sortir du cab_

**M :** Sherlock ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, et le Dr…Watson c'est sa ?

**W :** c'est ça !

**H :** on est venu aussi vite que l'on a pu, la prochaine fois dit à Jean de ne pas faire galoper son cheval sur le trottoir il risquerait gros avec la bande à Lestrade qui patrouille

**M :** c'était assez urgent, t'a-t-il expliqué ?

**H :** hum en partie, tu as repêché une jeune femme au bord de ton lac et elle a des gros soucis si je résume bien ?

**M :** hum moui, t'a-t-il dit son nom ?

**H :** non, il ne s'en souvient plus, pourquoi je la connais ?

**M :** disons que c'était le seul moyen pour te voir venir, promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu t'occuperas de son affaire, et je ne veux pas t'entendre râler ou m'exposer n'importe quel arguments est ce clair petit frère ?

**H :** c'est qui ?

**M :** promet moi d'abord !

**H :** pas si c'est un ennemi !

**M :** ce n'en ai pas un, et elle a énormément souffert !

**H :** d'accord mais attend toi à ce que râle quand même !

**M :** Sherlock !

**H :** ok ok c'est promis, juré, tu veux que je crache aussi ?

**M :** oui mais pas sur moi !

_Holmes leva les yeux au ciel et cracha par terre_

**H :** croix de bois…

**M :** oui oui c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de la notice aller viens !

_Ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent jusque dans le salon ou Irène était assise dans un fauteuil elle se leva quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se trouva face à face avec Sherlock Holmes, si lui fut vraiment surpris, elle eu un Hoquet de surprise, elle s'y attendait c'est vrai mais elle ne s'y été pas préparé_

**H :** bien c'est donc vous la sirène repêcher par mon frère ? Vous avez innové un nouveau système pour rentrer chez les gens ?

**I :** non j'avais juste envie de me baigner par cette belle saison !

**M :** pas de bagarre tout les 2 la situation est grave !

**I :** c'est lui qui a commencé !

**H :** ce n'est pas bien de balancer !

**I :** bien sur je ne voudrai pas vous voler votre métier !

**W :** hou la ! Sa vole bien bas tous ça ! Calmez-vous je vous rappel que nous sommes sur une affaire !

_Sherlock et Irène se toisèrent du regard à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, malgré son regard noir elle le trouver irrésistible et il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça sinon il aurait le dessus sur elle et ça c'était tout bonnement impensable. Cette expression sur le visage lui rappelait le portrait au visage dur de son père, la ressemblance était fascinante, Quand ils finirent par se calmer pour s'installer dans les fauteuils face à face_

**M :** bien miss Adler vous aller raconter à Sherlock pourquoi ces hommes ont cherché à vous tué et Sherlock tu vas faire ton nécessaire pour la sortir de la

**I :** hors de question que je lui donne des détails sur ma vie privé !

**H :** ok ça c'est fait je rentre à Londres !

**M :** hop hop hop Sherlock n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de l'aider !

**H :** et je fais comment si elle dit rien ?

**I :** devinez ! C'est votre jeu préféré !

**M :** quelqu'un essaye de vous tuer ! Je vous ais retrouver à demi noyé dans le lac miss Adler !

**H :** elle aime vivre dangereusement !

**I :** je sais me défendre !

**H :** ha oui belle démonstration, alors vous ne savez pas nager c'est pour ça que sa à foiré ?

_Irène se leva en même temps que Sherlock la guerre recommencer, Mycroft avait compris pourquoi la jeune femme ne voulait qu'il appel son frère, c'était la guerre constante entre eux _

**M :** bon stop ça suffit ! On repart du bon pied, d'abord chacun va se redire bonjour comme si rien ne s'était passé et on va essayer de s'entendre d'accord ?

**H :** bonjour ! Alors l'eau était bonne ?

**I :** bonjour ! Je pensais justement à ma main sur votre figure et nombre de tartes qu'il faudrait par dents bien accrochées

**H :** alors 32 dents multiplié par…

**W :** sa ne marchera jamais Mycroft ! Je crois bien que cette femme est en réel danger !

**I :** ho mon dieu sacrilège ! Pour un gentleman laisser une femme seule en détresse ! Ça s'appel être une couille molle je crois bien ?

**H :** et une femme qui change 4 fois de mari sa s'appelle une …

**M :** STOP ! Pas de grossièreté, sinon j'en attrape un pour taper sur l'autre !

_Irène regarda Mycroft surpris_

**M :** façon de parler ! Bref si vous continuer à vous chamailler comme des môme de 8 ans je vous jure que je vous ficelle à une chaise dos à dos pendant une journée entière et je ne rigole pas !

_Irène tira la langue à Sherlock qui serra les poings, non content en plus de l'avoir fait déplacer ici pour rien, s'apercevoir que son frère l'avait encore embarqué dans un coup foireux, en plus aucun détail sur l'affaire puisqu'elle ne veut rien dire, et elle était tellement belle que c'était dommage de se balancer des vannes mais pas question de la laisser prendre le dessus _

**M :** bien vous êtes calmé tous les 2 ? Miss Adler vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout nous dire, mais il serait intéressant d'avoir le mobile de ses hommes de mains, disons la raison de votre retour en Angleterre, nous avons le cab de tout à l'heure à disposition, je suis sur que mon frère saura trouver des indices

**H :** ou retrouver mon billet de train pour le retour !

**M :** Sherlock !

**H :** oui le cab va nous être précieux ! Alors vous allez le cracher le morceau oui ?

**W :** Holmes ! On ne parle pas comme ça à une jeune femme !

**H :** ho sa va Watson ! J'en ai fini de prendre des pincettes avec elle, le mobile !

**I :** vous pouvez rêver !

**H :** aller le mobile ! Un petit effort c'est quoi ? Une arnaque encore, un client mécontent ?

**I :** allez au diable !

**H :** hé c'est qu'elle est tenace pour une si petite femme !

**I :** c'est qu'il est con pour un détective pareil !

**M :** s'il vous plait comportez vous en adulte ! Miss Adler est ce que le mobile à quelque chose à voir avec ce que vous m'avez montré dans la bibliothèque ?

_Irène hésitât un moment en se tordant les doits, elle n'aimait pas parler de ça, et de savoir en plus que Sherlock allait fouiner dans sa vie privé ne l'enchanter pas non plus, mais elle faisait confiance au grand frère qui tenait son rôle de médiateur à merveille, elle le regarda et hocha la tête en signe de oui _

**M :** bien je crois qu'avec tous ce qu'on a c'est un très bon début pour démarrer cette enquête !

**H :** tu délire ! Elle a rien dit ! La seule chose que j'ai c'est un cab avec emblème ! En plus tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi !

**M :** je te dirais ça en tant voulu, maintenant, j'accompagne Sherlock au dépôt pour le cab, vous restez avec Watson, vous n'avez pas d'aminiosité tout les 2 ?

**W :** non non !

**I :** pas du tout !

**M :** bien en route Sherlock !

_Ils sortirent du salon, Irène resta avec Watson et ils regardèrent le feu un moment sans savoir quoi dire_

**W **: il faut l'excuser…vous savez pourquoi ?

**I :** je sais pourquoi ! Sa fait 4 fois déjà que je lui échappe!

**W :** oui enfin vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière non plus ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un, mais vous savez il faut toujours qu'il soit désagréable…

**I **: je sais me défendre Dr Watson, merci mais n'essayer de le justifier, il a toutes ses raisons pour le faire !

**W :** je veux dire…mais vous ne l'utiliserai pas contre lui ! Qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il vous a dit, ni même de ce qu'il vous dira encore, croyez moi ! C'est tous le contraire, mais vous le connaissez lui et son orgueil !

**I :** je sais, je ne le pense pas non plus vous savez

**W :** ha vous aussi vous… ? Mais dans quelle situation vous vous êtes encore mise ?

**I :** désolé Dr Watson mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça ! C'est assez douloureux !

**W :** d'accord ! Vous savez je sers les intérêts de mon ami mais si vous avez vraiment besoin de dire quelque chose qui doit rester secret je peux très bien le garder pour moi !

**I :** merci Dr Watson ! Mais je crois que Mycroft va se charger de Briffeter votre ami sur ce sujet

_Mycroft marchait depuis un moment avec Sherlock il avait décidé de prendre les petits chemins par derrière le manoir pour rejoindre la ville, plus long mais pratique pour discuter_

**M :** Sherlock il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

**H :** tu m'as menti ! Sur la personne et sur des indices tu en sais plus que moi sur cette affaire !

**M :** en effet je t'ai menti, mais je savais que si je mettais le nom de miss Adler tu ne viendrais pas, mais pour ce qui est des indices je connais un petit détail seulement

**H :** si tu veux que je résolve cette enquête, il va me falloir ce petit détail !

**M :** à une condition ! Vous arrêtez tous les 2 de vous chamaillé !

**H :** impossible ! C'est plus fort que moi !

**M :** alors c'est ça ta stratégie de défende ? N'ouvre pas la bouche comme un poisson, je sais très bien ce que cette femme produit sur toi ! Ne pas faire face à ses sentiments est une preuve de lâcheté Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Je t'interdis de me fausser compagnie !

_Le dit Sherlock avait accélérer le pas et distancer son frère de quelque bon mètre, il était en colère, contre son frère qui lui répété 10 fois sans fin ce que son cœur lui disait chaque fois qu'il la voyait et contre lui-même, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire la guerre tous les 2, il accepter de l'aider mais il serait aussi imbuvable que possible, sa ne devait pas interférer dans ses déductions, il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Son frère fini par le rattraper et le tira par le bras, ils se retrouvèrent face à face _

**M :** Sherlock ! Je t'ai déjà dit plus jamais ça !

**H :** je n'ai plus 7ans Mycroft !

**M :** je suis toujours ton grand frère ! Et on ne tourne pas le dos comme ça ! Nous sommes frère et les frères se protège mutuellement tu t'en souviens ? Je ne vais pas te laisser détruire le peu de sentiment que tu peu ressentir, ne te ferme pas comme ça Sherlock tu lui ressemble mais tu n'est obligé d'être aussi glacial et polaire que lui !

**H :** désolé mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne dois pas !

**M :** c'est une fausse excuse ! C'est même la pire que tu as inventé, je suis même sure que ton ami Watson n'y croit pas, tu es un être humain Sherlock les sentiments font partie de l'être humain, ça fait partie de la vie, et ça ne mettra nullement en péril tes capacités de déduction, au contraire je peux te l'assurer, maintenant en route, le dépôt ferme à 18h00 si nous voulons y être

_Sherlock regarda un moment le bout de ses chaussures, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne leçon de moral par son grand frère, depuis la mort de leur parents, il jouer le rôle de grand frère et de père, c'est lui qui l'avait élevé, protéger, éduquer, il le suivrait dans n'importe qu'elle affaire même si il grognait souvent, il le suivait aveuglément, c'était son grand frère, et il avait toujours raison, il se repris et rattrapa Mycroft _

**H :** Mycroft attend ! Tu ne m'as pas dit le petit détail !

**M :** hum oui mais pas de commentaire la dessus, elle a bien deviné que j'allais te le dire !

**H :** c'est quoi ?

**M :** hé bien ce matin nous discutions dans la bibliothèque, elle voulait de quoi faire passer un télégramme, j'ai demandé innocemment si elle rentrer chez de la famille, tu m'avais dit que la dernière fois elle s'était marié et qu'elle était retourné en Amérique

**H :** oui

**M :** hé bien elle m'a dit ne plus avoir de famille, et quand je lui est demandé pour son mari elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient divorcé

**H :** ça ne sera pas la première fois !

**M :** Sherlock ! En connais tu la raison ?

**H :** incompatibilité d'humeur, je ne sais pas, ils ne s'aimer plus, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant ?

**M :** non, je te suggère de regarder discrètement ses avant bras

**H :** pourquoi ?

**M :** c'est une femme battu, qui a divorcer Sherlock et elle ma confirmer que ce malotru…

**H:** salopard!

**M :** Sherlock ! Ce monsieur à quelque chose à voir dans cette affaire, tu vois quand tu veux!

**H :** j'ai rien dit !

**M :** si ! Même si ce sont des grossièretés !

_Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et son frère eu le plus grand des sourires, ils arrivèrent au dépôt et inspectèrent le cab, outre le blason que Sherlock à redessiner sur carnet, ils ont trouvé dans le cab un sac contenant de la nourriture écrit en Américain, 2 tickets de bateau et que le conducteur ainsi que le cab venait bien d'Angleterre, rester à savoir d'où venait ce blason, ils rentrèrent à la maison et trouvèrent Irène et Watson discutant avec tatie qui leur montrer encore pour Irène les portraits de famille _

**H :** elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher pas vrai ?

**M :** c'est un tic chez elle, tu n'as pas peur de te faire railler par ton ami ?

**H :** au point ou j'en suis et puis Watson est tellement curieux, qu'il va me laisser tranquille un bon moment avec tatie !

**M :** sacrée tatie j'entends notre père d'ici !

**H :** tatie ! Pensez vous que cela ait un intérêt des plus sérieux que d'importuner nos inviter avec de stupide représentation pictural ?

**M :** vous devriez revoir la liste de vos priorités en tant que gouvernante de votre rang, j'espère que vous ne polluer pas la tête de nos cher fils !

**H :** je ne voudrai pas que la frivolité et l'oisiveté soit une de leur priorité d'apprentissage !

**M :** ni même qu'elle fasse l'objet de quelque curiosité de leur part !

**T :** ho sa suffit vous 2 ! On croirait vraiment entendre votre père et vous savez bien comme il me faisait peur, vous voulez me faire avoir un arrêt du cœur avec vos imitation mes coquins ?

**H :** pas le moindre du monde tatie ! Ce sont juste des phrases gravé dans notre mémoire pour toujours !

**W :** vos parents était bien dur Holmes !

**M :** seulement cher papa !

**H :** chut ne l'appel pas comme ça, il pourrait te gronder du haut de son portrait qu'on aurait l'air malin !

**M :** oui peut être mais il est mort depuis plus de 36 ans maintenant on ne risque plus rien !

_Tatie descendit les marches et vint à rencontre_

**T :** montre-toi un peu Sherlock ! Sa fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu m'a l'air bien maigre et bien pâle encore, tu mange toujours à tous les repas dit ?

**H :** tatie s'il te plait je suis adulte maintenant !

**T :** hum tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois !

**H :** j'avais 20 ans la dernière fois tatie !

_Irène le trouvait plus calme que tout à l'heure, le grand frère était passé par la et l'avait menacé assez fort pour qu'il n'y ait plus de vannes il se tourna vers elle et elle frissonna à l'idée d'une autre joute verbale elle été fatiguer de devoir toujours batailler _

**H :** dite moi est ce qu'on vend beaucoup de raisin dans le new jersey ?

**I :** heu non pas vraiment c'est plus une ville côtière vous savez, pourquoi ça ?

**M :** nous avons trouvé des boites d'aliments laissé dans le cab ou les inscriptions étaient en américain, ainsi que 2 tickets de bateau mais partance du New jersey vos poursuivants viennent d'Amérique

**H :** ce qui me laisse penser que celui qui vous veut du mal est resté au Etat Unis, que vos poursuivant vienne d'un autre Etat puisqu'ils ont acheté de la nourriture propre à un autre et ils ont embarqué du New Jersey pour Londres

**I :** on n'embarque pas au New Jersey on peut acheter ses billets mais il faut aller à la prochaine ville ou on peut aussi aller chercher ses billets

**W :** alors pourquoi passer par le New Jersey ?

**I :** parce que c'est ma ville natale et c'est la que j'habitais aussi avec mon mari

**H :** ha ! Enfin un peu de lumière sur cette histoire !

**M :** oui on commence à y voir plus clair, votre mari vous en veut d'avoir divorcé et vous poursuit mais pourquoi veut-il vous tuer ? Vous vouliez porter plainte contre lui ? Il a quelque chose de plus grave qu'il ne veut pas révéler ?

**I :** heu…je n'ai pas…envie d'en parler !

**H :** bien le contraire m'aurait étonné !

**M :** Sherlock !

**H :** bon j'ai une faim de loup moi sa vous dit d'aller diner ?

**W :** avec plaisirs !

**T :** je vous ais préparé un bon ragout comme autrefois vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

**W :** j'adore le ragout !

**H :** avec tatie le ragout va vous cimenter l'estomac au point de plus pouvoir vous lever !

**T :** ho Sherlock au moins aucun enfants que j'ai eu à m'occuper ne se plaindra d'avoir eu faim dans sa vie !

**M :** pour ça on peut dire que vous savez ce que c'est que la faim !

**T :** dois je vous rappelez Mycroft que je suis né dans un goulag russe ?

**M/H :** pendant l'hiver le plus froid du siècle dernier, vers 4h du matin à même la glace on sait !

**T :** faite les malin j'ai connu le froid et la faim alors ne me blâmez pas si je fais toujours trop à manger !

**H :** mais on ne te blâme pas tatie c'est toujours excellent ce que tu cuisine !

**T :** alors à table !

_Le diner se passa très bien aucune vanne de lancer, Sherlock était occuper à manger, son frère lui parler de 2 ou 3 chose importante qu'il avait traité dans son travail ces dernier temps, Watson discuter avec jean de course de chevaux et Irène assise entre Sherlock et tatie discuter avec celle-ci de marque de couturier, le seul petit incident fut au moment ou Irène et Sherlock eurent la même idée tout les 2 en même temps d'attraper le sel, aucune bagarre mais elle retira vivement sa main au contact de la sienne provocant un trouble entre les 2 qui la frissonner de la tête au pied, Sherlock repris aussitôt la conversation avec son frère avant que celui-ci ne remarque quelque chose mais à juger par son sourire malicieux c'était raté, mais son frère repris la conversation quand même quand à Irène elle eu du mal à suivre celle de tatie, et rendis le sourire à Watson qui se doutait aussi de quelque chose, le repas fini, chacun monta se coucher_

**H :** hé bien ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre d'avant !

**T :** tous est resté tel quel !

**I :** ho comme c'est chou il va pouvoir dormir avec son doudou et jouer avec ses joujoux !

**H :** pas touche à mes joujoux !

**M :** Sherlock interdiction de quitter la chambre sous tout les prétexte du monde

**H :** j'ai rien fait et rien prévu ! Du moins pas encore

**M :** Sherlock !

**W :** pourquoi est ce que vous…

**M :** je suis coutumier des blague du matin avec mon frère et je pense surtout à Miss Adler interdiction de balancer un sceau d'eau froide pour la réveiller demain matin ou n'importe quel autre blague du genre

**I :** je vous le déconseille si vous voulez rester en vie

**H :** ho mais on peut plus s'amuser !

**M :** Sherlock si tu fais sa je te fais dormir dans le puits au fond du jardin !

**H :** celui ou maman faisait garder de la glace ? Il en produit toujours ?

**M :** hum moui mais la n'est pas la question ! Tu veux vraiment savoir à quel point il en produit en une nuit ?

**H :** non non sa va bon Ba bonne nuit !

**M :** je t'ai à l'œil !

**H :** mais si je n'ai pas le droit sur miss Adler j'ai le droit de te réveiller demain ou… ?

**M:** SHERLOCK!

**H :** ok ok ! Je me vengerais sur Watson

**W :** vous n'avez pas intérêt !

**T :** ne croyez pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit il veut vous mettre la pression pour vous empêcher de dormir cette nuit !

**M :** il la déjà fait !

**T :** il plaisante ! Et c'était un petit garçon à cet époque la !

**M :** vous le couver toujours tatie !

**T :** mais c'est un gentil garçon !

_Holmes pris une mine de petit garçon fiers de lui _

**T :** quand il ne fait pas les pires bêtises, si j'entends que tu en as fait je te tire les oreilles si fort que tu pourras t'envoler avec !

_Holmes prit une mine de petit garçon qui promet d'être sage_

**H :** parole de scout !

**M : **bon tout le monde au lit !


	5. Chapter 5 petite guerre en perspective

_**Chapitre 5 petite guerre en perspective **_

_Dans son lit Irène faisait des cauchemars, elle ne cessait de se tournait dans tout les sens, puis soudain se leva en sursaut, son visage perlé de sueur, elle se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, il y avait un petit balcon, elle enjamba le balcon et s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide elle admira un peu la vue et savoura le silence et la fraicheur de la nuit, elle se remettait peu à peu de son cauchemar, en essayant de penser à autre chose, à ce que lui avait dit tatie, à l'imitation de leur père par les frère Holmes, au souper ou leur mains s'était frôlé._

_Elle était amoureuse depuis le jour ou elle l'avait rencontré mais entre eux c'était toujours la guerre, elle devait inventer toute sorte de stratagèmes pour lui échapper, et elle savait que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimer aussi, une des seules femmes à disposer d'un cerveau et à s'en servir l'avait t'elle entendus dire un jour à Watson alors qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu sa trace, elle soupira, pourquoi la vie était si difficile pour elle ? elle s'était marié 4 fois sans amour, le dernier lui cherche des noises, elle a vécu un enfer encore marqué sur ses bras, et le seul homme dont elle est vraiment amoureuse la recherche pour escroquerie et la lui viens en aide de façon forcé pour tenter de la garder en vie qu'elle semaine de M…. pensa t'elle, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles, il y en avait tellement, elle essaya de reconstituer quelque constellation qu'elle connaissait _

_pendant ce temps Holmes faisait le tour de sa chambre, tout était resté comme avant son départ il y avait même encore son coffre à jouet, il ouvrit le couvercle et en sortie quelque jouet qui lui rappela quelque bon souvenir, il referma le coffre et se dirigea par la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et s'accouda au balcon, il sortie une cigarette et l'alluma, il valait mieux pas que tatie le trouve en train de fumer ou il allait vraiment s'envoler avec ses oreilles ! il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il n'était pas une poule, en même temps il était quand même 3h du matin remarqua t'il sur sa montre, mais bon, il tira une bouffé de sa cigarette et regarda dans le parc au alentour plongé dans le noir, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais le connaissait par cœur ce parc, avec le lac au fond derrière les arbres ou son frère avait retrouver Irène, il pensa à elle tandis qu'il tournait la tête, et la il la vit, ils n'était pas à la même hauteur, elle était une chambre plus haut, celle de sa mère remarqua t'il, les 2 balcons était en diagonal à un étage de différence, elle était belle assise sur le rebord faisant danser ses jambe nu dans le vide, elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit et observer les étoiles, petite insomnie peut être ou cauchemars aussi, il senti son cœur battre à tout rompre, de toute les femmes qu'il avait rencontré c'était la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus caractériel aussi, mais il était fou d'elle, c'est vrai que c'était pas une solution d'ignorer ces sentiments mais il se sentait un peu con quand il la voyait, il ne trouvai rien à dire juste à écouter son cœur qui menacer d'exploser, alors les vannes c'était le seul moyen de se dépêtré de la situation, son frère avait raison, mais aussi courageux qu'il puisse être dans son métier, il avait une peur bleu de lui dire seulement 3 mots, la était tout le paradoxe, après avoir affronter le grand et diabolique Moriarty, il devait être vacciner contre la peur, et ba non il se retrouver timide comme un ados de 16 ans pour son premier rencard et pourtant il en avait connu des femme, quand il avait 20 ans il les collectionner, c'était tellement facile de les manipuler, sa le dégouter vers la fin aucune ne lui résister aucune n'avait de personnalité ni cette étincelle qui fait la différence sauf elle, il lui lançait les pire vanne et elle lui répondait farouchement sans partir en pleurant, il adorait la confrontation, mais il avait peur de l'aveu, il l'admira encore quelque minute avant qu'elle ne décide de rentrer se coucher, elle ne l'avait même pas vu, lui fini sa cigarette, et alla se coucher en regrettant que dans la précipitation du départ il n'est pas pensé à prendre son violon, il trouva cependant le sommeil facilement._

_Le lendemain matin il se réveilla un peu dans le brouillard, il faisait très beau dehors, il n'avait pas fermé les volets cette nuit et il se prit le soleil en pleine figure, il se leva en trainant les pieds, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu, il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et parce qu'il était dans le brouillard, ne la vit pas tout de suite mais quand il s'en rendit compte, il resta bloqué, bouche bé, elle prenait un bain et heureusement que comme toute les femmes elle adorait la mousse qui la cachait nettement, et laisser apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, la c'était l'effet kiss cool du matin pensa t'il en plus elle venait de tourner la tête vers lui et de l'apercevoir, 3, 2, 1 c'était encore une bonne journée qui commençait tiens ! pensa t'il _

**H :** avant que vous ne vous m'étiez à crier, je ne vous avez pas vu, je suis désolé, je suis mal réveiller, je n'avais aucune autre intention !

**I :** vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait de la mousse parce que sinon je vous aurai trucidé sur place, et les oreilles avec !

_Il se dirigea vers le lavabo qui se trouver devant elle_

**H :** franchement pour ce qu'il y a à voir !

_Il vit dans la glace ses yeux s'agrandirent, et son visage prendre une moue boudeuse et fâché, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, elle lui envoya une vague d'eau avec son pied il eu le temps de voir une belle jambe et d'être repeint entièrement, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, il était couvert de mousse et complètement trempé_

**H :** ha c'est la guerre que vous voulez?

_Il pris le verre sur l'évier, enleva les brosses à dents et le rempli d'eau froide au robinet et lui lança en pleine figure, elle le rattrapa par la manche mais se pris l'eau glacé en pleine figure, elle le tenait toujours et avec une main libre lui envoya autant d'eau sur la figure, ce petit incident fini en véritable bataille d'eau, et il fini par se prendre une gifle bien placé sur la joue, car à force la mousse avait disparu laissant apercevoir sa nudité, il se massait la joue tandis qu'elle s'enrouler dans une serviette et en étaler une par terre pour éponger leur bêtise_

**I :** aller oust dehors !

**H :** je fais ce que je veux d'abord, et puis je me suis pas encore lavé les dents !

**I :** et moi j'aimerai m'habiller tranquillement alors dehors !

**H :** hé bien vous attendrez que j'ai fini de me laver les dents !

_Elle attrapa le gobelet, le rempli d'eau, attrapa la brosse à dents et s'approcha de lui, elle lui fourra la brosse dans la bouche et le gobelet dans les mains et le poussa hors de la salle de bain non sans le projeter sur le mur d'en face ou il resta adossé le temps de la voir lui claqué la porte au nez, il soupira la brosse encore dans la bouche et descendit comme ça à la salle à manger avec son verre, son frère abaissa son journal de quelque centimètre pour voir son frère, brosse à la bouche, gobelet en main, tremper de la tête au pied et plein de mousse, la salle de bain n'était pas insonorisé, il se brossa les dents avala le contenu du gobelet et recracha le tout dans la plante qui était posé sur la table à coté de Watson _

**W :** Holmes enfin ! Pas dès le matin le petit déjeuner n'est pas encore servis !

**H :** désolé on m'a vertement mis à la porte de la salle de bain !

**M :** ou vous avez fait une véritable bataille d'eau, la salle de bain n'est pas insonorisé Sherlock !

**H :** c'est elle qui a commencé !

**M :** c'est toi qui es rentré !

**H :** comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle serait la ?

**M :** tu aurais pu t'excuser et ressortir !

**H :** je me suis excusé !

**M :** mais tu es resté !

**H :** j'avais besoin de me laver les dents ce n'est pas son territoire à ce que je sache ?

**W :** la salle de bain c'est le territoire des femmes depuis 200 ans Holmes il nous faut un visa pour rentrer maintenant !

**H :** ho désolé d'être rentré clandestinement mon passeport n'est plus à jour !

**M :** bon sa suffit tu t'es fait jeté et tu la mériter j'ai même entendu une claque, tu as encore la marque !

**W :** très joli elle ne vous a pas raté !

**H :** ho sa va ce n'est pas… !

**M :** si c'est ta faute cette fois médite la dessus cher frère !

**H :** journée de M… !

**M :** Sherlock ! Les grossièretés !

_Sherlock partis dans les étages, en levant la main pour faire signe à son frère qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des convenances, il était en rage, il n'avait même pas provoquer les hostilités ou du moins il n'avait pas ses intention la en entrant mais comme toujours sa à fini en bagarre et c'est lui qui a tout pris, il monta encore quelque étage, son père possédait une autre salle de bain quelque étage plus haut la au moins il serai tranquille pour se raser, se laver et se brosser les dents convenablement, il entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. _

_Quelque étage plus bas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Irène passa la tête pour voir si le chemin était libre d'accès, elle l'avait entendus se disputer avec son frère, elle était reconnaissante à Mycroft de prendre sa défense mais en faite c'est elle qui avait commencer cette fois, bon d'accord il était rentré sans permission, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle prendrai un bain, ensuite il l'avait vexé, en disant que même sans mousse il n'y avait rien à voir, et donc elle était partis au car de tour, lui aussi d'ailleurs, dans d'autre circonstance elle en aurai rigoler, elle était pas la dernière pour s'amuser au bataille d'eau, mais lui il était habillé et trempé et elle la mousse avait disparu de son bain et elle était nu dedans, elle avait surpris son regard, et l'avais giflé avant qu'il ait pu penser quoique ce soit, un peu fort elle devait se l'avouer, il devait être très fâché en ce moment la guerre n'était pas encore fini elle allait en prendre pour son grade, il allait vouloir se venger, elle rejoignis sa chambre et tenta de sécher ses cheveux, puis elle descendit timidement au salon ou Watson et Mycroft se mettait à table pour le petit déjeuner, elle leur souhaita un timide bonjour et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour déjeuner en silence le nez dans sa tasse de café_

**M : **ne vous en faite pas, il va se calmer, il ne sera pas fâché très longtemps

**I **: si vous le dite !

_Holmes fini par descendre pour s'installer, sans bruit ni commentaire mais lui lança un regard meurtrier qui la frémir, tatie vint s'assoir entre eux et les regarda tout les 2 à tour de rôle _

**T **: mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore tout les 2 de si bon matin ?

_Aucun des 2 ne répondirent _

**W :** ho ce n'est rien une petite histoire de salle de bain rien de plus

**T :** Ha la la mais marié vous qu'on en finisse !

_Ils recrachèrent chacun dans leur tasse, tandis que Mycroft rigoler _

**M :** je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de mariage tatie !

_Dit il en les regardant se lançait des regards noir par-dessus tatie_

**T :** ho mais pourtant vous allez si bien ensemble mes chéris !

**H :** plutôt mourir !

**I :** suicide !

**W :** ha ils s'aiment sa crève les yeux !

**H :** Watson !

**W :** je plaisante, vous êtes de méchante humeur ce matin pour une broutille, reprenez vous !

**H :** ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes fait asperger d'eau de si bon matin et jetez dehors !

**I :** objection il est entré sans frapper !

_Dit-elle en levant la main et en le désignant du doit par-dessus tatie_

**M :** objection accorder Sherlock les bonnes manières ?

**H :** objection sa compte pas ya jamais personne dans cette salle de bain !

**M :** objection rejeté tu savais qu'elle dormait ici et qu'elle aurai besoin d'une salle de bain !

**T :** alors qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense ?

**H :** je n'étais pas bien réveillé ! Voila tout ! Je suis gracié ?

**M :** je ne sais pas tu demande à la demoiselle s'il faut te porter la tête sur le billot !

_Holmes regarda Irène qui but son café de travers_

**I :** non sa va, mais ne recommencer pas c'est tout !

_Le déjeuner se fini sans encombre, Watson et Holmes partirent à la mairie pour avoir des réponses sur le blason, puis au archive pour en savoir plus sur le monsieur auquel appartenais le cab. Pendant ce temps Irène aidait tatie perché sur un escabeau pour démonter tout les rideaux pour les laver _

**T :** vous savez je crois que si vous vous mettez ensemble vous feriez un couple explosif !

**I :** pardon ?

**T :** je parle de vous 2 !

**I :** non c'est hors de question ! On se déteste !

**T :** baliverne, qui aime bien châtie bien, vous l'aimez aussi non ? Sa crève les yeux, il est amoureux de vous !

**I :** il a un drôle de façon de le montrer en tous cas !

**T :** mais bien sur qu'il ne vous le montrera pas ! Comme vous qui essayer de me le cacher, les vannes sont ses seules moyens, arrêter de faire la guerre et essayer de l'apprivoiser et la je vous jure que sa va être différent il a une trouille bleu des sentiments

**I :** vous croyez ?

**T :** je le connais depuis sa naissance je sais de quoi je parle, dès que j'ai entendus parler de vous j'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait trouvé une femme à sa mesure, à l'âge de 20 ans il les collectionnait toute il était un grand séducteur mais ça l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose ! aucune n'avait vraiment de piquant et de mordant, vous vous avez sa ! une vrai personnalité un vrai caractère et vous lui avait échappé plusieurs fois !

**I :** 4 fois !

**T :** vous êtes intelligente, en faite vous réunissez tous les critères ! Au jeu du chat et de la souris cette fois la souris à pris le chat !

**I :** mais comment arrêter la guerre ?

_Tatie descendit de son escabeau avec les rideaux à la main _

**T :** vous allez trouver, je vais vous dire une chose, il est peut être droit et fière, même glacial et sans cœur mais c'est une belle comédie, c'est quelqu'un de très sensible qui a du mal à accorder sa confiance au autre la preuve il n'a que Watson comme ami fidèle, dompter le, pousser le dans ces retranchement, soyer agréable mais ne tomber jamais dans l'excès, pas comme toute ses femmes qui lui tomber dans les bras au moindre mot il déteste ça rester naturelle, faite lui la tête si vous voulez mais ne vous enguelez plus

**I :** plus facile à dire qu'a faire !

**T :** ne vous en faite pas ça va venir, j'ai discuté avec Mycroft hier soir il a traité votre ex mari de salopard !

**I :** je ne le blâmerais pas c'est ce qu'il vaut !

**T :** ça prouve aussi qu'il tient à vous, rappelez vous Mycroft ma parler d'une affaire que vous avait résolu ensemble

**I :** avant que je disparaisse, l'affaire du palefrenier, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me giflait mais Sherlock à réussi à l'arrêter !

**T :** êtes vous resté pour l'arrestation ?

**I :** non je suis partie aussitôt que les preuves étaient bouclées et que l'incident était passé

**M :** mon petit frère à réduit en miette ce palefrenier parce qu'il vous avait giflait !

**T :** Mycroft !

**I :** c'est vrai ?

**M :** oui le palefrenier à eu 3 cotes cassé, le visage bien abimé et le plexus solaire en miette ! C'est depuis cette affaire que mes soupçons ce sont confirmé sur vous, je ne l'avais jamais vu péter les plombs comme ça, il vous aime c'est certain !

**I :** déjà il faudrait résoudre cette affaire, je ne suis pas en sécurité et lui non plus puisqu'il s'est embarqué la dedans, il fera tous pour détruire ce qui se mettra sur son passage

**M :** plus vous parlerez et plus il la résoudra vite, même si il doit en savoir de trop sur votre vie privé, vous serez tranquille après, mais est ce que ce n'est pas un peu pour l'embêter aussi ?

**I :** je…j'ai du mal à dormir quand je pense à ça ! Je ne pourrai pas lui en parler face à face devant tout le monde

**M :** nous pouvons très bien en parler en tête à tête tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, je me chargerai de lui transmettre ce qui est important pour l'enquête sa vous irais comme ça ?

**I :** oui !

**M :** bien pas d'inquiétude miss Adler comme le disait notre chère grand-mère en cas de coup de dur, tout fini toujours par s'arranger tiens je les entends arriver, voyons voir ce qu'ils ont à nous annoncer

_Tatie rangea ses rideaux et Irène et Mycroft se rendirent au salon, ou Watson et Holmes venaient de rentrer_

**M :** alors qu'as-tu découvert Sherlock ?

**H :** hé bien l'identité du propriétaire du cab ainsi que ceux des 2 hommes qui était venu chercher miss Adler

**M :** hé bien ?

**H :** hé bien c'est un nom connu, je dirais même que ce nom me dit quelque chose, dite moi miss Adler avant de vous échappé, vous ne vous appeliez pas madame Harrison par hasard ?

**I :** ne prononcer pas son nom !, je souhaiterais garder mon petit déjeuner à l'intérieur !

**M :** c'est le propriétaire du cab ?

**W :** oui, il a une propriété en Angleterre, d'où le cab venait nous nous somme renseigner il n'est pas à sa propriété qui est pour lui une maison de campagne, il réside au Etat Unis, et les 2 hommes correspondent au signalement de voleur de grand chemin, rechercher par 4 Etats en Amérique

**M :** nous avons la un beau tableau de chasse n'est ce pas Sherlock ?

**H :** oui mais j'aimerai bien avoir le mobile, votre ex mari veut vous tuer c'est certains, il a essayé, mais pourquoi ? Qu'elle raison le pousse à le faire ? à moins d'être un déséquilibré ce que je doute par ce qu'on nous a dit au archive, sur cette personne, alors soit vous lui avait fait quelque chose de mal ou je ne sais quoi ou soit vous avait assister à quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas du voir, alors toujours rien ?

**I :** toujours rien !

**H :** bien ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé, à toi Mycroft !

**M :** je t'en prie Sherlock ! Ou vas-tu ?

**H :** me défouler j'en ai besoin !

_Holmes monta les marche et disparu dans les étages_

**W :** ou va-t-il ?

**M :** mon père avait une salle de combat

**W :** de combat ?

**M :** escrime !

**W :** ha d'accord ! Je vais le rejoindre dans ce cas, je suis curieux de le voir à l'œuvre !

**M :** et si nous allions parler miss Adler ?

**I :** oui ! sa aidera peut être !

**M :** j'en suis certain !


	6. Chapter 6 escrime et combat

_**Chapitre 6 Escrime et combat **_

_Mycroft et Irène montèrent vers la bibliothèque, tandis que Watson avait rejoins son ami dans la salle d'escrime, il entra et s'assit sur une table pour admirer les prouesses de son ami _

**H :** hé bien Watson, un combat à l'épée sa vous dit ?

**W :** surement pas, vous être trop bon pour moi, je n'ai jamais pratiqué

**H :** vous n'êtes pas drôle je n'ai pas d'adversaire !

**W :** demander à votre frère !

**H :** pas question, il m'a toujours battu à plate couture et j'aurai trop pitié de son âge maintenant !

**W :** votre orgueil reprend le dessus Holmes ! Mais dite moi que pensez vous de ce qu'on à découvert, bien étrange non ? Qu'est ce que miss Adler à bien pu faire pour déclenchez la rage de cet homme au point qu'il envoie des gens la traquer pour la tuer ?

**H :** je ne suis sure de rien Watson, j'ai mille et une théories, le seul point sur lequel nous pouvons travailler et le fait que cet homme n'est pas inconnu des services de police, et que c'est un collectionneur de ces dames, mais bizarrement, personne n'a de nouvelle de ces personnes, sauf bien sur de miss Adler qui a réussi à s'échapper !

**W :** barbe bleu ! Vous pensez qu'il tue toutes ses femmes ?

**H :** je ne suis sur de rien Watson !

_Pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque, Irène aidait Mycroft à ranger d'ancien livre par années dans une bibliothèque_

**M :** dite ma chère, je suis désolé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je suis sure que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous, mais pourquoi cet hommes vous veut t'il du mal, qu'avez-vous fait ?

**I :** tout d'abord je vais avoir du mal à tout vous dire, disons que ça va prendre du temps, avant que j'y arrive, mais je peux vous assurer que mon ex mari n'est pas quelque de très clair !

**M :** comment en êtes vous arriver à cette conclusion ?

**I :** hé bien c'est arriver une semaine après que je sois marié, je voulais descendre en ville, pour commander une robe, je suis rentré chez un tailleur, il m'a demander mon nom au moment de la commande et naturellement je lui est dit mon nouveau nom, et ce monsieur m'a regarder perplexe il ma répondu que monsieur Harrison était déjà marié, et qu'il n'avait souvenir que c'était avec moi, il avait vu 6 mois plus tôt une autre madame Harrison

**M :** qu'avez-vous fait ?

**I :** j'ai demander explication auprès de mon mari qui m'a répondu, qu'il n'avait pas bonne réputation dans cette ville, des gens jaloux, et que chaque personne de cette ville voulait à tout prix me faire des réflexion pour que je parte et que je le quitte, au début j'était méfiante, et puis sa c'est calmé je n'ai plus eu de commentaire de ce genre

**M :** et ensuite ?

**I :** je…je suis désolé mais je n'en dirais pas plus !

**M :** je comprends cela fait déjà avancer l'enquête de beaucoup, ne vous sentez pas coupable miss Adler parce que vous n'avez rien vu venir, tout cela n'est en aucunement votre faute, souvenez vous en bien !

**I :** d'accord !

**M :** bien, à quel année appartiens ce livre ci ?

**I :** 1755 !

**M :** bien 1755 c'est la rangé du haut sur la droite !

_Une fois que tous fut ranger, Irène repartie dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre, un livre à la main, elle l'avait emprunter à Mycroft et voulais le déposer dans sa chambre, une fois qu'elle le déposa, elle ressortie et erra un peu dans le manoir, elle voulais voir combien de pièce et d'étage cette maison pouvait bien contenir, au début elle le trouva immense et puis elle commença à comprendre la symétrie de ce manoir, elle fini par reconnaitre des voix bien connu dans une grande salle fermé de 2 grande portes, la salle d'escrime ! Elle poussa la porte et vint s'assoit à coté de Watson, pendant que Holmes exécuter des figures en leur tournant le dos, quand celui-ci se retourna et la vit, il déglutit discrètement toujours aussi belle, il n'aimer pas les effets kiss cool et lui lança son épée pour en prendre une autre_

**W :** Holmes ! Vous n'y pensez pas !

_Irène attrapa l'épée au vol avec agilité évitant de blessé Watson et se leva de la table pour se placer face à lui_

**H :** Watson quand on se fait la guerre autant ce la faire pour de vrai !

**I :** tout à fait d'accord !

**H :** hé bien c'est une première si vous êtes d'accord avec moi !

_Ils se placèrent à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre seul les épées les séparait elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et lui en avait le cœur au bord de l'explosion _

**I :** vous serez alors d'accord pour me laisser la victoire ?

**H :** hors de question, on a peur de moi ?

**I :** non, vous me donner une très grande envie de bailler, que j'ai envie d'en finir au plus vite donc si on pouvait s'arranger à l'amiable, vous êtes un gentleman de plus je ne voudrais pas abimer votre beau visage !

**H :** flatteuse ! C'est trop d'honneur, mais vous allez mordre le tapis je vous le jure !

**I :** sa dépend de ce que vous faite sur le tapis !

**H :** et qu'est qu'on pourrait faire sur le tapis ?

**W :** stop !

**I :** sa dépend de votre épée !

**H :** et de votre fourreaux ?

**W :** stop ! Vous m'entendez ?

**M :** ha vous ne les arrêterait pas comme ça mon cher Watson, quand la flamme vous prend au cœur !

_Holmes et Irène arrêtèrent leur petit jeu tandis que Mycroft vint s'adosser à la table les bras croisé et un sourire ironique sur le visage_

**M :** n'est pas mes chers tourtereaux ? !

_Ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas pour se mettre en position_

**W :** prodigieux mais donnez moi la recette !

**M :** l'expérience mon cher, l'expérience !

**I :** bien pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

**H :** comme vous voudrez

_Ils engagèrent le combat, si Watson avait été impressionné par la maitrise de Holmes il fut surpris par celle d'Irène, une virtuose de l'épée, elle lui tenait tête farouchement et avait un avantage sur lui elle était plus légère donc plus rapide, un véritable souffle d'air pensa t'il, au bout d'un certain temps, il réussi à reprendre le dessus et elle le fit tomber à coup de croche pied et coup de manche dans l'estomac_

**W :** vous trichez miss Adler !

**I :** je me disais que sa manquer de piquant, c'est vrai quand on se bat dans la rue on ne respecte pas toujours les vrai règles de la discipline !

**H :** ha vous voulez du mordant ! Je vais vous montrer ce qui ce passe quand on ne respecte pas les règles !

_Il se leva et feint de l'attaquer par devant elle esquiva sur le coté mais elle ne savait pas encore comment il l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol, elle n'avait rien vu venir_

**H :** alors satisfaite ?

**I :** pas encore !

_Elle pris appuie avec ses pied et le propulsa, le forçant à se relever, et elle réattaqua, Watson était impressionner par le combat, ils étaient tous les deux de force égale, il ne fallait qu'une petite erreur de leur part ou bien un avantage de vitesse certain pour miss Adler pour espérer venir à bout de Sherlock, assez endurant, il eu quelque plaquage au sol ou cette fois ci il la maintena fermement de toute la force qu'il était capable jusqu'à ce qu'il roula sur le coté de douleur après un bon coup de genoux bien sentie, elle se releva alors qu'il peiner à se mettre à 4 pattes _

**I :** et bien, je pense que dame nature avait une dent contre les hommes, c'est très pratique et sa permet de gagner à tous les coups sans trop de difficulté, pauvre chou, ça fait un peu bobo ?

_Elle se pencha vers lui avec une petite moue faussement inquiète et une voix de petite fille, il se redressa et l'attrapa par un bras, pour la plaquer au sol à l'aide d'une prise de judo et de la maintenir de tout son poids l'étouffant presque_

**H :** et celle la elle fait bobo ?

**W :** ce que vous êtes rancunier !

_Irène serra les dents, et profita que Holmes soit déconcentré par les parole de Watson pour se libérer un bras et lui décrocher une droite, il lâcha prise et tomba à la renverse tandis qu'elle se relever en criant pour sa main, il avait un squelette solide le bougre ! Elle avait la main toute rouge ! Lui il se massait la joue, une vrai tigresse, elle n'y était pas allé de main morte, il se demandait encore qui et combien surtout avait réussi à la frapper et la jeter dans un lac, vu comment elle se défendait, Mycroft frappa dans ses mains._

**M :** bien stop ça suffis ! Avant que l'un ne tue l'autre, ce n'est plus de l'escrime c'est de la lutte la, je dirais égalité pour vous 2 c'est terminé !

_Irène ramassa les 2 épées de sa main libre, et les plaça sur le socle près d'elle tandis que Holmes se lever péniblement et rejoignis la table ou était Watson _

**W :** moi je dis que c'est elle qui a gagné, non ? Vous avez eu plus de bobo qu'elle ! Ne soyer mauvais perdant ! C'est une vraie tigresse ! Sa va votre main miss Adler ?

**I :** sa va oui ! Merci !

**H :** Watson ?

**W :** oui ?

**H :** la ferme !

_Watson ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, son frère aussi d'ailleurs c'était un beau combat et une manière de mettre en image leur petite guerre quotidienne, ils descendirent pour le diner, tatie fut surprise de voir Sherlock avoir du mal à s'assoir et Irène se masser la main en faisant attention de ne rien toucher avec, elle se tourna vers Watson en quête d'explication_

**W :** 2/1 elle a gagné !

**M :** ils se sont affronter à l'épée tatie rien de grave, il y a eu quelque coup bien sentis, ne vous inquiété pas pour Sherlock il va s'en remettre il en a vu d'autre n'est ce pas ?

_Sherlock lança un regard noir à son frère et s'installa le plus doucement possible sur sa chaise, elle lui en avait coupé l'appétit, résolution pour l'avenir, en rester au vanne et pas d'affrontement, il avait eu sa dose ! Ils finirent le repas en silence, et dans le calme, ensuite Mycroft pris son frère à part, pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris ce matin_

**H :** et pourquoi elle te parle à toi ?

**M :** penses-tu réunir toute les conditions possibles pour qu'elle se confie à toi ?

**H :** non !

**M **: bien le sujet est clos !j'espère que le combat de tout à l'heure te servira de leçon !

**H :** sa va j'ai pigé ! Mais ce que tu m'as dit confirme ma théorie !

**M **: laquelle ?

**H :** barbe bleu pour citer Watson

**M :** je vois et elle aurait réussi à lui échapper, mais je pense qu'il y a encore autre chose, elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, et si cet homme réside au état unis je crains qu'on ne puisse rien faire contre lui, il enverra d'autre personne pour la tuer et ainsi de suite !

**H :** c'est une chasse sans fin tant que l'on n'aura pas arrêté la vraie personne, il faudrait se rendre aux Etat Unis !

**M :** Sherlock !

**H :**il faut d'abord que je fasse des recherches sur cet homme, comment elle l'a connu, qui était ses autre femme, pourquoi a-t-il mauvaise réputation et surtout que sont devenu toute ses femmes ?

**M :** bien tu as un programme bien rempli, espérons ne pas subir un autre guet apens avant que tu es résolu cette affaire, il va falloir lui trouver de quoi passer le temps si elle doit rester enfermée la

**H :** elle trouvera bien quelque chose le manoir et à lui seul une source de distraction

_Irène était repartie dans les étages, explorer ce manoir et se perdre était un de ces jeux favoris, à chaque qu'elle pensait avoir compris la conception, elle tombait sur d'autre pièce et couloir et ne parvenait plus à retourner sur ses pas, heureusement il y avait toujours une femme de chambre ou tatie au détour d'un couloir pour l'aider à retrouver le chemin, celui de la bibliothèque étant acquis, elle y passait quelque bonne heure à feuilleter les livres, Holmes quand à lui avait retrouver son ami Watson perdu quelque part dans les étages pour l'entrainer encore à la recherche d'indice_

**W :**que cherchons nous cette fois ci ?

**H :** hé bien figurez vous Watson qu'il est possible de savoir le nombre de femme qu'a eu cet homme voyer vous comment ?

**W :** les actes de mariage ! Mais comment les retrouver ? il a dut se marier dans plein de ville différentes !

**H :** oui, mais n'oubliez pas mon cher Watson qu'une copie de ses actes sont tous réuni aux grande archive de Londres, et pour ça nous allons avoir besoin de prendre le train, je ne veux pas perdre de temps !

_A Londres Holmes et Watson consultèrent les archive national, ils retrouvèrent 7 actes de mariage différents, dont celui ou figurait Irène, pourtant, son état civil faisait état de célibat sans qu'aucun acte de décès ou de divorce n'était visible, pourtant Irène avait bien spécifié qu'elle avait divorcé, Holmes demanda le dossier d'Irène, son état civile était normale, célibataire, déjà marié 4 fois 2 décès 2 divorces, tous les papiers était présent et correspondait à son profil, alors pourquoi celui de monsieur Harrison était incomplet ? Il releva les noms de jeune fille de ses 6 autre épouse et se mit à chercher dans les archives leurs dossiers, et il fini par trouver ce qu'il chercher _

**H :**Watson venez voir ça !

**W :** vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**H :** les archives ne sont pas toujours à jour ou bien il ne prête pas attention aux situations farfelues

**W :** ou voulez vous en venir ?

**H :** j'ai ici le dossier de madame Elisabeth Harrison né Smith portée disparu le 13 décembre 1878 donc cela fait environs 3 ans vous êtes d'accord ?

**W :** et bien oui vous venez de me le lire !

**H :** reprenons le dossier de monsieur Harrison, voyons son lieu de domicile, à résidé en Angleterre jusqu'à son déménagement pour le new Jersey le 15 juin 1880, donc il a quitté l'Angleterre en 1880, dans le dossier d'Elizabeth Smith marié à Harrison et donc disparu depuis 3 ans on trouve à quitté l'Angleterre pour le new jersey le 15 juin 1880 !

**W :** fascinant ! Mais elle est censée être porté disparu Holmes !

**H :** j'ai bien peur que non, on nous fait croire que ces femmes on disparu mais en faite elles sont toujours en vie Watson, regarder c'est la même chose pour Alice Granger, Debbie Wesley et Alexandra Landers, cet Homme était déjà marié à 4 femmes différente porté disparu toute 1 ans après leur mariage et pourtant elle quitte l'Angleterre le même jour que lui

**W :** il pratique la polygamie ! C'est ça que miss Adler à chercher à fuir !

**H :** on y est presque Watson du moins vous avez mis le doit dessus, mais pourquoi toute ses femme sont déclaré disparu ?

_Ils reprirent le train et rentrèrent au manoir, la nuit commençait à tomber, tatie les aceuilla chaleureusement et ils se mirent à table pour le diner_

**M :** alors vos recherches ont donnée quelque chose ?

**H :** et bien je dire que l'on a trouvé quelque chose surprenantes, miss Adler je sais que vous ne voulais pas m'en dire beaucoup, mais je crois que vous avez devinez mieux que nous que votre ex mari pratiquer la polygamie !

**M :** la polygamie ? Tu veux dire qu'il est marié à toutes ses femmes ?

**W :** nous avons trouvé plus surprenant, toutes ses femmes auquel il est marié…

**H :** 6 au total je ne vous compte pas miss Adler vous avez divorcé !

**W :** et bien ces femmes font toute état d'un avis de recherche elles ont officiellement disparu de la circulation, et pourtant 1 ans après leur mariage, et leur disparition, on peut retrouver leur trace au état unis

**H :** elles ont toute déménagé en même temps que lui, pour le new jersey, laissez moi devinez, il avait une très très grande maison pour un homme seul comme ça n'est ce pas ? Plus les rumeurs de disparition et les gens qui lui voyaient différentes épouses vous avez compris et vous êtes partis !

**I :** c'est…ça oui…mais c'est encore plus compliqué que ça !

**H :** vous avez vu une seule de ses épouses ?

**I :** je…j'ai pris la fuite quand j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait mais je ne peux pas décrire…c'est…

**M :** vous avez vu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas c'est pour ça qu'il vous cherche, que voulez t'il faire de ces femmes, que voulez t'il vous faire ?

**I :** je…je…je ne peux pas… !

_Elle se leva de table et disparu dans les étages _

**H :** superbe, vraiment superbe ! Mycroft, elle a pris la fuite comme toujours !

**M :** sa va Sherlock je crois qu'on a une bonne partie de l'histoire, le reste on peut le découvrir ! Tu devrais aller voir si elle va bien !

**H :** pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me reprendre une droite moi !

**M :** Sherlock !

**W :** aller y Holmes, elle a surement besoin de parler !

**H :** ok vas y Mycroft tu es le spécialiste !

**M :** hors de question, c'est toi qui mène l'enquête ! Vas-y !

**H :** ok ok mais attention ! S'il y a le moindre problème, ce n'est pas moi !

_Il partie à la recherche d'Irène dans les couloirs, il chercha dans sa chambre, rien, il fit le tour de la bibliothèque rien non plus, et puis il vint s'assoir dos à la porte de la salle de bain _

**H :** je connais cette maison par cœur c'est facile de retrouver quelqu'un !

**I :** si c'est si facile pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché ici d'abord ?

**H :** qui vous dit que j'avais envie de vous chercher d'abord ?

**I :** alors allez vous en je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

**H :** ça va je ne suis pas un déversoir de pleurs mais j'ai un mouchoir !

**I :** j'en ai un aussi ! Au revoir !

**H :** c'est vite dit moi j'aime bien la porte de la salle de bain !

**I :** vous allez m'enfermer longtemps ?

**H :** vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir en sortir ! Vous êtes assis comme moi au dos de cette porte !

**I :** qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

**H :** le son de votre voix

**I :** ok

**H :** vous voulez rien me dire, ok je ne suis pas un gros nounours pacifique comme mon frère mais je sais écouter !

_Il l'entendit rire doucement, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, savoir que ce salaud lui voulais du mal le foutait en rage, il voulait embarquer pour les Etat Unis et lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, en attendant…_

**I :** sa ne concerne que moi je ne vous direz rien vous perdez votre temps !

**H :** je n'ai pas pour habitude de laissez mourir mes clientes sans savoir pourquoi ! On à qu'a faire comme si on discuter tranquillement !

**I :** a-t-on déjà discuté tranquillement depuis que l'on se connait ?

**H :** hum…non !

**I :** bien ça vous donne un aperçu !

**H :** aller je me lance !

**I :** je vous ais dit non !

**H :** ou l'avez-vous rencontré ?

**I :** dans le new jersey

**H :** et qu'avez-vous découvert à propos de ces femmes ? que leur fait-il ?

**I :** la vous allez trop loin !

**H :** mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas simplement me contentez de comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Sa ne fera pas avancer l'enquête

**I :** vous pouvez toujours essayer !

**H :** on va faire plus vite qu'est qui va bien dans votre vie en ce moment ?

**I :** rien !

**H :** super on passe à autre chose alors mes questions ?

**I :** non !

**H :** rhaa ! vous êtes têtu !

**I :** c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité j'espère ?

**H :** parce que moi je suis têtu ?

**I :** achetez-vous un miroir, vous allez me cuisiner encore longtemps avant que vous réponde que oui vous êtes aussi têtu que moi ? je vous ais dit non !

**H :** vous l'êtes plus que moi !

**I :** alors ça ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes invivable !

**H :** non vous êtes invivable ! J'en ai pour mes frais depuis que je suis la !

**I :** je n'ai rien fait à part ne pas répondre à vos questions !

**H :** rien fait ? Si je compte depuis que je suis la je me suis fait gifler, castrer et j'ai même eu une droite en retour !

**I :** vous l'avez cherché !

**H :** vous avez accepté de combattre à l'épée pas à la lutte que je sache ?

**I :** vous avez surenchérie, moi je me défends !

**H :** ouai mais quand même ça fait beaucoup en 2 jours !

**I :** je n'ai pas trouvé !

**H :** bon stop ! On reprend depuis le début, comment allez-vous ?

**I :** ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit approprié, vous savez déjà la réponse !

**H :** bon ok vous allez mal ! J'essaie de faire un effort, vous m'énerver et je vais partir !

**I :** non vous ne partirait pas !

**H :** et pourquoi ça ?

**I : **parce que vous avez décidé de rester juste pour m'embêter !

**H : **mais pas du tout ! C'est vous qui voulais pas vous confier !

**I : **c'est vous qui m'avez cherché dans les étages !

**H : **vous n'aviez qu'à pas répondre !

**I : **vous saviez que j'étais la !

**H : **c'est vrai ! Écouter je veux juste…enfin aller pas croire que c'est mon frère qui me force c'est tout !

**I : **pour l'affaire ?

**H : **chaque affaire m'intéresse toujours et celle la est particulièrement compliqué et intéressante, je suis peut être…même si je suis… un peu chiant défois !

**I :** défois ?

**H :** ha sa va ! Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que je ne laisserai pas ce salaud vous toucher d'un cheveu c'est clair ? Et merde !

_Elle l'entendit mettre un coup de pied dans le mur d'en face, il avait parlé trop vite _

**I :** merci !

**H :** de rien ! Bon je vais descendre au salon je vous demanderez qu'une chose, continuez de parler avec mon frère ! C'est tout, vous croyez que vous pourrez faire ça ?

**I :** c'est à ma porté je pense ! Vous partez déjà ?

**H :** j'ai du travail et Watson doit se demander si l'un de nous est encore en vie, je vais lui donner les résultats de son pari avec mon frère

_Il se leva et partis au salon, Irène se sentie soudain pas bien, elle avait froid, sa lui avait réchauffé le cœur qu'il soit la, à essayer de discuter avec elle, même si il se disputait encore, et pourtant il avait lâché un petit morceau, il ne faisait pas cette enquête pour son frère, mais pour elle, ça faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir abandonné parmi la foule. La nuit arriva et chacun monta se coucher, Irène était sortie de la salle de bain pour rassurer tous le monde avant, elle monta dans sa chambre, mais n'avait pas le cœur à dormir seule dans son lit, elle avait froid et elle était fatigué, mais son lit ne lui disait rien, elle sortie de sa chambre et marcha dans le couloir, elle pris la direction de la chambre de Sherlock et ouvrit la porte tout doucement, il ne dormait pas profondément mais si elle arriver à se glisser sans bruit à ses cotés elle dormirait un peu mieux, elle tenta le coup mais comme elle l'avait prévu, il se tourna vers lui les yeux grand ouvert_

**I :** quoi ?

**H :** à non c'est à moi de vous dire quoi ?

**I :** Ba non je vous regarde et vous me dite quoi ?

**H :** Ba ya de quoi je me demande pourquoi vous me dite quoi alors que c'est vous qui venez dans mon lit !

**I :** ce n'est pas le sujet je demande pourquoi quoi ?

**H :** mais non c'est vous qui me dite quoi alors que j'ai rien dit

**I :** alors vous une super fille vient dans votre lit et vous vous poser la question du quoi et pourquoi !

**H :** une super fille heu…

**I :** attention à ce que vous dite si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre une rafale de phalange sur la joue gauche !

**H :** j'ai rien dit ! c'est vous qui m'avez dit quoi alors je me pose la question pourquoi quoi, je ne pensais pas au lit d'ailleurs je vous redis pourquoi mon lit ?

**I :** j'ai froid ! Et je n'arrive pas à dormir !

**H :** désolé je n'ai pas été conçu avec de la mousse à l'intérieur avec revêtement moumoute et des boutons à la place des yeux, pourquoi quoi ?

**I :** je ne veux pas d'une peluche ! Parce que vous m'avez regardé bizarrement !

**H :** je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi moi qui dors seul habituellement j'ai soudain de la visite nocturne !

**I :** ok Ba je vous l'ai dit j'ai froid !

**H :** et qu'est qui vous dit que mon lit sera plus chaud que le votre ?

**I :** en dormant à 2 on devrait pouvoir le réchauffer non ?

**H :** ha pas bête je n'avais pas pensé au nombre !

**I :** je pensais surtout à la masse !

**H :** c'est de moi que vous parlez ?

**I :** vous ? Nooooonnnn pas du tout, votre masse disons…

**H :** quoi ma masse ?

**I :** je rigole ! C'est dingue ce que vous partez au car de tour !

**H :** c'est vous avec vos blagues la on va jamais réussir à dormir !

**I :** on ? Vous voulez bien que je reste ?

**H :** Ba vous n'êtes pas venu pour faire la visite intérieure à ce que sache ? je fait pas de nocturne sur les tickets du musée !

**I :** bon sa va j'ai pigé ! Éteignez la bougie on va peut être pouvoir dormir à la fin !

**H :** mais c'est vous qui… !

**I :** bonne nuit !

_Sherlock soupira, cette femme allait le rendre dingue, mais au faite il était déjà dingue d'elle ! il soupira de plus belle, mais qu'elle femme franchement ! Sa change de toute les donzelles qu'il a connu, elle était vraiment merveilleuse et il adorait son caractère toujours à la recherche du conflit, Watson avait raison, il n'avait pas le gaz à tout les étage lui. Il lui tourna le dos et s'endormie. Irène lui tourna le dos elle aussi et s'endormie un sourire aux lèvres c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça,_


	7. Chapter 7 une mauvaise nouvelle

_**Chapitre 7 une mauvaise nouvelle**_

_le lendemain matin il se réveilla de bonne heure, mais en sursaut, ils avaient bougé dans leur sommeil et ils se retrouvé tout les 2 face à face, à quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre, il ne respirait presque plus de peur de la réveiller, il l'admira un petit moment, et pensa à la chance qu'avait pu avoir les 4 salauds de mari qui l'avait eu pour femme, il repoussa une petite mèche de cheveux de son visage endormie en faisant attention de ne surtout pas la réveiller, puis il se leva le plus doucement possible et sortie de la chambre pour la salle de bain et la salle à manger, Irène se réveilla quelque minute plus tard, elle s'étira de tout son long elle avait délicieusement bien dormie, pas de cauchemars, pas de froid, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà partie, de toute façon elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver à son réveil, la fuite était sa meilleur carte dans ces cas la lui avait dit tatie, elle se leva et descendit au salon, Mycroft était occupé avec son journal et Watson prenait son petit déjeuner_

**M :** ha miss Adler il y a du courrier pour vous, une lettre des Etat Unis c'est peut être important !

_Irène pris la lettre avec précaution comme si il s'agissait d'une bombe, elle s'attendait un peu à l'expéditeur de la lettre, elle l'ouvrit la lu et en la nausée, elle replia la lettre et disparu dans les étages, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, lui montrer ou pas ? ou partir pleurer parce que la c'était de trop, dans le couloir, elle percuta violement Holmes qui sortait de la salle de bain, si violement qu'ils tombèrent par terre tous les 2 _

**H :** hé regarder ou vous allez, je suis assez visible que je sache !

_Elle ne répondit pas ce qu'il trouvait bizarre d'habitude elle partait au quart de tour il redressa la tête, elle le regarda dans les yeux, il y lu la détresse et la peur, des larme coulait silencieument, et elle tenait toujours la l'enveloppe à la main _

**H :** qu'est ce qui passe ?

_Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et voulu s'échapper mais il la rattrapa, l'attira contre lui et se blotti dans ces bras, elle continuer de pleurer, mais pas un son, elle se sentait bien malgré le contenu de cette enveloppe, il l'enveloppa dans ces bras, il pouvait sentir les moindre partis de son corps si fin, et les battements de son cœur, elle tremblait, sa n'allait vraiment pas, qu'est ce que cette lettre pouvait contenir_

**H :** est ce que je peux lire la lettre ? sa évitera de parler je crois, vous vous sentez capable de retourner au salon ?

**I :** oui…il faut…il faut faire…quelque chose !

**H :** du calme ! Tout va bien ! On va évaluer la situation et trouver un plan je vous le promets, vous venez ?

_Il l'accompagna dans le salon Mycroft lui montra un siège il était vraiment inquiet pour la jeune femme, Holmes ouvrit l'enveloppe en sortie la lettre, et la lu, puis il regarda dans l'enveloppe et en sortie un autre papier, officiel celui la, il lu la lettre à Mycroft et Watson qui ne comprenais rien à tout ça_

**H :** plus que 2 jours, si tu veux lui éviter sa à toi l'honneur du sacrifice, tu connais bien l'adresse, je te laisse 1 semaine, à bientôt j'en suis sure, tu comprendras enfin que chaque chose que j'acquiers m'appartient pour la vie !

**W :**l'autre document Holmes ! Qu'est que c'est ?

**H :** une déclaration de mariage signé, Monsieur Harrison à retrouver une autre épouse, mademoiselle marjolaine Terrant, Miss Adler je vous en prie il faut que vous nous disiez ce que sa signifie ! Ici ou après avec mon frère mais il le faut !

**I :** c'est ma meilleure amie ! Et ce papier atteste qu'ils sont mariés ! il va la faire déclaré disparu pour la garder dans sa collection

**W :** sa collection ?

**I :** il…les exploite, je veux dire, elle devienne des filles de joie pour son cercle d'amis intime, et puis après, je ne sais quel moment, il les fait couler dans des sarcophages de glace

**M :** seigneur dieu vous avez vu ça ?

**I :** au début je soupçonner les épouse multiples, la sœur d'une ancienne épouse m'avait raconté avoir vu sa sœur en vie alors qu'elle était censé avoir disparu, puis après plus rien, elle m'avait donné sa photo dans l'espoir que je les trouverai toute dans le manoir

**H :** et un jour vous êtes tombé dessus ?

**I :** je suis tombé sur les anciennes

**M :** les anciennes ?

**I :** une immense salle rempli de sarcophage en glace , debout en cercle comme dans un musée, elle était figé pour l'éternité, c'est ça qu'il fait, il reste 2 jour avant qu'il la mette à la disposition de son cercle d'amis, il donne toujours le change, avant de faire cela, le bon mari attentionné envers sa femme après 1 ans il la met en vente, et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il en font, après il la rendent à monsieur et il la congèle vivante !

**W :** affreux ! Comment on peut faire une chose pareille ?

**H :** vous avez était vendu de la sorte ?

**I :** oui mais je me suis enfui avant que la vente soit réglé, et maintenant si je veux empêcher le même sort pour ma meilleur amie, je dois me rentre au Etat Unis dans sa maison et honorer ma vente, mais il ne l'épargnera pas pour autant, il lui donnera au pire un sursit

**H :** parce que tout ce qu'il acquiert lui appartiens

**I :** c'est ça !

**H : **je vais lui apprendre qu'avec moi ça ne marche comme ça, ne vous en faite pas, on va trouver un plan !

**I :** merci

**W :** Holmes qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, à part la police, on pourrait mettre en relation les police d'Angleterre et celle des Etat Unis, puisque les disparitions ont commencé ici

**H :** oui nous avons 1 semaine Watson ! Prévenez Lestrade et Hopkins donnez leur le début du dossier que l'on a commencé à monter avec les preuves des archives

**M :** que vas-tu faire Sherlock ?

**H :** est ce que sa vous plairez de me faire découvrir l'état du new Jersey ?

**I :** je vous en prie, ne me dite pas que l'on va s'y rendre ?

**H :** nous n'avons pas le choix, mais pas d'inquiétude, j'emmène Watson avec nous, nous allons compléter le dossier et nous mettre en relation avec la police de las bas, il nous faut des preuves solide, nous devons répertorier tous les acte de mariage et de disparition de ses épouses américaines, ensuite, nous devons avoir des témoin oculaire de ses activité las bas, vous m'avez bien dit qu'il avait mauvaise réputation la ou vous étiez ?

**I :** sa ne suffira pas, qu'allons nous faire pour ma meilleur amie et pour les autre ?

**H :** nous renseigner sur ses ventes !

**I :** ses ventes ? Vous n'allez quand même pas les…louer enfin je veux dire vous ne pourrez pas les récupérer comme ça !

**H :** nous allons les louer comme vous dite, nous allons voir si elles peuvent sortir de la propriété, nous ferons cela sous couverture en présence de policier déguisé, ne vous en faite pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour coincé ce connard !

**M :** bien, je vais demander à Jean d'aller vous acheter des billets pour l'Amérique

**H **: merci mon cher frère, préparez vous tous nous partons aujourd'hui ! Nous aurons plus de temps, Watson si vous avez terminé votre télégramme aux inspecteurs vous le donnerez à Jean qui se fera une joie de faire 2 pierre 2 coup

**W :** bien sur !


	8. Chapter 8 un voyage pas de tout repos

_**Chapitre 8 un voyage pas de tout repos **_

_Ils passèrent leur mâtiné à préparé leur affaires, puis Mycroft leur donna les billets de train pour rejoindre leur train, tandis que Watson vérifier celle du bateau, ils prirent un cab jusqu'à la gare, non sans se bagarrer dès le début_

**W : **Holmes on n'a pas le choix ! Il n'y a que 2 places le cab reviendra vous chercher

**H : **mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas monter avec moi ?

**W : **je dois vraiment vous le dire ?

**H : **ok descendez de la on change de plan !

_Watson descendit du cab et Holmes monta dedans_

**H : **bon maintenant que celui qui veut monter se dépêche ! Et Ba alors ?

_Aucun des 2 ne voulait monter _

**W :** ne m'en veuillez pas mais je ne peux pas laissez une jeune femme seul sur le trottoir !

**H :** elle n'est pas sur le trottoir, Watson, elle est devant la maison ! Il y a mon frère derrière ou alors vous montez avec moi miss Adler !

**I :** non je monte avec Watson moi !

**H :** mais ce n'est pas vrai !

**W :** mais qu'est qui vous empêche de partir ?

**H :** mais je ne vais pas vous laissez tout seul avec une tigresse pareil !

**I :** dite plutôt que vous ne voulez pas faire le voyage seul !

**M :** je vous rappel que vous avez un train, donc vous vous décider sinon il part sans vous !

**H :** bon stop on arrête de jouer, il y a assez de place pour 3 la dedans si on se serre allez en voiture tout le monde, Watson c'est partis, miss Adler ? Miss Adler ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

**I :** j'ai 2 propositions soit vous prenez la place du chauffeur ou soit je le fait mais je ne monte pas avec vous !

**H :** très drôle et on le bazarde ou le chauffeur ?

**I :** je ne sais pas moi dans un fossé !

**H :** vous êtes infernal ! et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas monter avec moi ?

**I :** parce que l'on ne va pas arrêter de se disputer ! Voila pourquoi !

**W :** Ba ce n'est pas ce que vous faite la ?

_Sherlock et Irène regardèrent Watson d'un air noir_

**W :** ok ok j'ai rien dit arrangez vous ! Mais vite !

**H :** montez la dedans !

**I :** hors de question !

**H :** montez ou je vous attache à l'arrière !

**I :** pour ça il faudrait m'attraper !

**H :** ok !

**I :** vous n'oseriez pas ?

**H :** si vous croyez que sa va m'arrêter ! J'ai connu des packtages plus chiant que ça !

_Dit-il en descendant et se plaçant devant elle à quelque centimètre_

**I :** les bonnes convenances ne vous l'autorise pas !

**H :** moi je me l'autorise en tout cas, en route ma chère !

_Il l'attrapa soudainement par la taille et la rentra de force dans le cab, en montant derrière elle l'empêchant de redescendre _

**H :** Watson dépêcher vous de monter ! J'en suis déjà à 3 coups de pieds

**W :** j'arrive !

**M :** je vous souhaite bonne route !

**W :** merci je vais en avoir besoin je crois

_Le cab se mit en route_

**I :** je croyais que vous deviez m'attacher à l'arrière ?

**H :** ne me tenter pas ! Ça sera jouissif !

**W :** bon stop sa suffit on a un quart d'heure de cab je veux les passer en SILENCE ! Merci !

**I :** dommage que les oiseaux font du bruit Dr Watson !

**W :** commencer pas avec moi, et arrêter de vous chamailler tout les 2 vous me donner mal au crane !

_Ils arrivèrent à la gare sans encombre, et ils montèrent dans leur train et la bagarre recommença_

**H :** on à des billets 2èmes classe je vous signale miss Adler !

**I :** mais cette cabine la elle est très jolie !

**H :** ce n'est pas question qu'elle soit jolie c'est une première classe alors vous et votre jolie robe nous suivez derrière !

**I :** vous n'arrêtez pas de râler, je prends celle la alors !

**H :** non on reste dans la même cabine !

**I :** mais celle-ci à des sièges rouges !

H : mais qu'est que ça peut faire que les sièges soit rouge ou bleu ?

**I :** j'aime bien le rouge !

**H :** et moi j'aime bien bleu fin de la conversation ! Aller dans celle la !

**I :** bien si vous aimez le bleu vous restez dans cette cabine et moi je prends la rouge Dr Watson vous aimez le bleu aussi ?

**W :** heu…oui !

**I :** bien alors vous restez avec monsieur Holmes !

**H :** il est hors de question d'être séparé !

**I :** je sais sa va être dur mon chou mais t'inkiète pas on se retrouve à la sortie !

_Dit-elle bien fort au moment ou un contrôleur essayer de se frayer un chemin entre eux, il se retourna longtemps dans le passage pour les regarder d'un air surpris_

**H :** arrêter ce petit jeu la et venez mettre vos fesses dans cette cabine !

**I :** mes fesses vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre !

**H :** Watson retenez moi avant que je la jette par la fenêtre !

**W :** oubliez moi j'en peux plus de vos histoires !

**I :** voila maintenant asseyez vous et laisser moi tranquille !

_Il sortie de sa cabine laissant Watson à son journal et entra dans la cabine d'Irène en face_

**I :** mais qu'est que vous faite !

**H :** j'aime le rouge tout d'un coup ! Sa m'a pris du temps mais c'est vrai que c'est une couleur vraiment exquise n'est ce pas ?

_Elle se leva et sortie de la cabine_

**I :** tiens le bleu à l'air pas mal, je ne vous dérange pas Dr Watson ?

**W :** non allez y prenez un siège !

**H :** finalement vous avez raison ! Le bleu c'est mieux ! Ne jamais se laissez influencer par l'opinion des autres !

_Dit il en repartant vers la bonne cabine et en fermant la porte au loquet cette fois ci, il n'allait pas faire que ça que de lui courir après !_

**W :** bien, 14 minutes pour tous vous réunir dans cette cabine qui était initialement indiqué sur nos billet, vous faite des progrès on mit 25 minute pour monter dans le cab

**H :** ça c'est de votre faute !

**W :** ma faute ?

**H :** vous ne vouliez pas laisser la demoiselle sur le pas de la porte !

**W :** vous ne vouliez pas nous laisser sur le pas de la porte !

**H :** non je ne voulais pas VOUS laisser sur le pas de la porte

**I :** STOOOP on a compris ! Personne ne voulait laisser personne sur le pas de la porte et résultat personne n'est resté sur le pas de la porte

**H :** vous pouvez arrêter de faire des phrases tordues comme ça ?

**I :** c'est vous 2 qui faite une conversation tordu la ! Je n'y comprends plus rien !

**H :** alors taisez-vous !

**I :** non vous taisez vous sa me fera des vacances !

**H :** non mais écouter ça Watson !

**W :** oui j'entends très bien calmez vous !

**H :** c'est moi qui aurai besoin de vacance !

**W :** vous n'en prenez jamais alors assis et mettez la en veilleuse !

_Holmes croisa les bras et bouda dans son coin, Irène fit de même Watson repris la lecture de son journal _

_Le train continuer toujours sa route, le voyage promettait d'être long jusqu'au port, Watson c'était renseigner, il n'arriverait à la ville que dans la soirée, il allait embarquer pour un voyage de nuit, bien, plus tard serons t'il arriver, et plus tôt ils iront dormir, leur petite disputes le faisait sourire mais défois lui donner un de ces mal de crane, si ils venaient vraiment à former un couple, il aurait intérêt à avoir un pulvérisateur d'eau à chaque fois pour les calmer ces 2 la, quel couple explosif pensa t'il, Holmes n'avait jamais trop aimé les femmes, il l'avait remarqué souvent quand il les raillait constamment sur leur intelligence, c'est vrai que défois il n'avait pas tort, certaine n'avait pas plus de cerveaux qu'une brosse à cheveux, mais il avait trouvé femme à sa hauteur avec Irène, déjà elle était belle, très belle, il était sur que son ami en avait eu un coup de foudre immédiat, la première fois qu'il l'ont rencontré, Holmes ne parvenait pas à sortir une phrase correctement, ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, ensuite, elle était très intelligente et surtout très rusé, il pensait vraiment à de la chance la première fois qu'elle leur avait échappé, la seconde, il se demandait si son ami ne la laissait pas s'échapper parce qu'il en était amoureux, à partir de la 3__ème__ il dut se résoudre qu'elle était exceptionnelle, il se retourna dans la cabine, il se chamailler encore, des vrai mômes de 8 ans il soupira_

**W :** que ce passe t'il encore ?

**H :** elle m'a piqué ma place !

**I :** monsieur veut ce coté la de la fenêtre alors que c'est la même chose en face

**H :** non ce n'est pas pareil j'étais très bien la ou j'étais ! Retourner en face vous aurez la même vu !

**I :** ce n'est pas pareil je vois le paysage à l'envers !

**H :** et alors ce n'est pas assez art déco pour vous ?

**I :** sa me donne la nausée !

**H :** bon voyons !

**I :** si vous voulez que je vomisse sur vous fallait le dire plus tôt je change de place !

**H :** la elle en fait exprès !

**W :** elle vous rend votre place !

**H :** pour mieux me vomir dessus après !

**W :** et bien vous avez qu'à lui vomir dessus aussi

**I :** mais vous êtes dégeulasse en fait Dr Watson !

**H :** ouai c'est un peu glauque votre truc la Watson !

**W :** rhaa mais arrêter ! C'est vous 2 qui vous menacer de vous vomir dessus ! Pour un changement de place, la miss Adler vous exagérer sa fait plus de 3 heure que vous êtes à cette place la vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir la nausée, et vous Holmes vous râlez au moment ou elle vous rend votre place ! Ça devient complètement fou ! Si vous n'arrêter pas tout de suite moi je vais préférer le vert des cabines 3ème classe ! Non mais !

_Chacun s'assit à sa place, en regardant Watson d'un air surpris_

**W :** et me regarder pas comme ça ou je le fait vraiment !

**I :** ok ok on se calme vous avez le mal des transports ?

**H :** oui c'est vrai on dirait que vous ne supporter pas les voyage en train

**W :** je ne supporte pas les voyages avec 2 adultes à l'âge mental atteignant approximativement 8 ans !

**I :** sa pimente l'aventure !

**H :** c'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en aventure vous !

**I :** qu'est ce que vous insinuer par la ?

**W :** et voila sa recommence !

**H :** rien du tout ! Je disais simplement que…

_Dit il en regardant Watson d'un air inquiet, celui-ci croisa les bras et admira la suite_

**H :** que…que vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagé !

**I :** oui j'ai fait énormément de voyage !

_Dit-elle en regardant Watson à son tour _

**W :** bon c'est mieux comme ça ! On a encore presque toute une nuit en bateau alors essayé de vous tenir tranquille tous les 2 !

_Le train arriva en gare, ils descendirent sur le quai, le soleil commençait déjà à ce coucher, et il n'avait pas encore diné, ils prirent aussitôt un cab pour le port et embarquèrent à bort du bateau devant les emmener en Amérique._

**H :** Watson ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une cabine seul et une cabine 2 personnes ?

**W **: ha oui j'ai oublié de vous en parlez avec toute vos chamailleries, il ne resté qu'une seule cabine une personne pour la nuit j'ai du donc prendre une cabine double en plus, le problème ! c'est que l'un de nous dois dormir avec miss Adler !

**H :** pourquoi elle ne peut pas prendre la cabine seul ?

**W :** le maitre d'équipage n'est pas d'accord il fait la chasse au couple homosexuel !

**H :** nous voila bien, bon Watson allez dormir avec miss Adler, sinon on risque de ne pas dormir, sa vous va ?

**I :** moi c'est ok !

**W :** heu…

**I :** on fait juste dormir Dr Watson, ne vous en faite pas !

**W :** ok pas de problème !

_Ils dinèrent au restaurant du bateau en admirant la mer, puis chacun alla se coucher, les cabines n'était pas très grande, les lits prenaient vraiment toute la place, on pouvait à peine tourner autour, le maitre de bord donna le signal de l'extinction des feux et chacun éteignis sa lumière pour dormir, au bout de quelques heures, Irène n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, Watson ronfler énormément et cette cabine coincé entre plein d'autre était d'une chaleur étouffante, elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre en soie, sur elle et sortie dans le couloir, elle atteignis le pont ou elle savouras le vent frais, et la vue de la mer sous un ciel étoilé, elle resta un moment accoudé à la rambarde, puis en repartant remarqua que la chambre ou était Sherlock était près du pont et le petit hublot ouvert, il faisait certainement plus frais que dans celle avec Watson coincé sur un couloir entier de chambres, elle rentra dans sa chambre et se blotti sous les couvertures, sans bruit, il faisait effectivement plus frais, il se tourna vers elle les yeux bien ouvert_

**I :** ha non on ne recommence pas avec la conversation sur les quoi, j'ai sommeil, et Watson ronfle trop fort et en plus il fait trop chaud dans sa chambre, je peux rester ?

**H :** oui pas de soucis !

_Il se retourna de son coté en lui laissant un peu de place, et elle se colla à lui pour dormir, le lendemain matin à environs 5h du matin, le maitre de bord vint tous les réveiller, réveil difficile pour certain comme Watson, Holmes lui était réveiller depuis longtemps et s'était tourner vers Irène pour la regarder dormir alors que le soleil commencer à se lever, le maitre de bord annonça dans le couloir qu'ils arrivait bientôt, Irène fini par se réveiller avec tous ce bouquant, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle eu juste le temps de cogiter qu'il était en train de la regarder, puis il se leva soudainement pour aller s'habiller, elle souris toute seule, il s'était fait grillé, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ce réveillerait aussi vite, il s'habilla rapidement et sortie de la cabine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle était vraiment magnifique et lui il était piégé comme un moucherons dans une toile d'araignée, pas moyen de s'en libérer, pas moyen de s'empêcher de l'admirer et de l'aimer, il parcourus le couloir jusqu'à la moitié et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de Watson qui s'était rendormie_

**H :** Watson ! Levez vous et habillez-vous ! Le petit déjeuner va être servis !

**W :** mais…Holmes…il est…5h du matin !

**H :** nous arrivons bientôt à Ellis Island ! On prend juste de l'avance sur le petit déjeuner aller hop debout !

**W :** et miss Adler ou est t'elle ?

**H :** elle est déjà levé mon ami ! À tout à l'heure !

_Watson se passa une main sur le visage, 5h du matin c'était bien tôt pour ceux qui s'était couché vers minuit comme eux à cause du train, il se leva tout doucement et pris bien son temps pour rejoindre le restaurant du bateau, chacun déjeuna dans le silence, ils débarquèrent à Ellis Island, ou une queue monumental les attendait pour passer par le bureau d'enregistrement, avant le laisser passer pour rentrer au Etat Unis, ils passèrent des examens médicaux, durent prouver leur identités, puis se présentèrent au bureau pour rentrer dans le pays, mais l'homme derrière le comptoir avait l'air de faire du zèle malgré les laisser passer, Irène présenta le sien mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'accord_

**M :** ce n'est pas possible !

**I :** mais pourquoi ça ? J'ai mon laissé passé et je suis Américaine, je suis du New Jersey !

**M :** pas possible je te dis chérie !

**I :** sa va mal ce passer pour vous si vous continuer de m'appelez « chérie » !

**M :** je vais te dire une chose chérie, si tu me fais un petit extra, je te laisse passer ! Toi et tes 2 avortons

**I :** hé bien je vais vous dire un truc, je crois que si vous continuer à m'appelez chérie et à me proposer des services salaces, je crois que l'avorton ici présent derrière moi, va se faire un plaisir de vous refaire le portrait

_Dit elle en se décalant un peu pour laisser apercevoir Sherlock qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que le type, ses yeux habituellement vert clair, avait virer au noir intense, très en colère, il s'avança au jusqu'au bureau, le type avait blanchi et s'était tassé sur sa chaise, il ne fallu pas plus de 2 minutes avant qu'il les laisse passer _

**I :** hé bien pour une fois que vous servez vraiment à quelque chose !

**H :** je vais la… !

**W :** bon taisez vous et avancer ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous battre !

_Holmes se renfrogna et suivi le groupe, pour sortir d'Ellis Island, arriver sur la terre ferme, dans la ville de New York ils prirent un cab en direction du New Jersey, arriver las bas Holmes tenta de réserver des chambres d'hôtels mais le type du comptoir avait du mal à le comprendre, la transition anglais/américain ne passer pas, Holmes se dépatouilla comme il pu parlant le plus simplement possible aider de Watson qui connaisser quelques mots de vocabulaire américain quand tout d'un coup le type du comptoir eu l'air de se réveiller_

**T :** ha mais oui en faite vous êtes anglais c'est ça ? Donc vous voulez une chambre pour la nuit ?

**W :** heu…oui c'est ce qu'on essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, non Holmes ne le frapper pas ! Miss Adler vous auriez pu nous aider vous êtes américaine !

**I :** ha moi je laisse faire, je vous ai proposé tout à l'heure vous m'aviez répondus que c'était aux hommes de s'occuper des démarches, alors venez pas vous plaindre !

**T :** bien je vous écoute !

**H :** 3 chambres individuelle!

**T :** ha vous n'êtes pas en couple tous les 2 ?

**H :** non pourquoi sa vous pose un problème ?

**T :** hé bien oui il me reste plus qu'une chambre individuelle vous aller devoir prendre une double en plus !

**I :** décidément on a de la chance aujourd'hui !

**H :** bien ce n'est pas grave, mettez moi une chambre double vous dormirez avec moi miss Adler

**T :** hé une petite minute ! Et si elle veut dormir avec le moustachu ? vous lui avez pas demandé son avis ! Faut toujours demander l'avis des femmes !

**H :** je pense que vu le volume sonore des ronflements du moustachu elle va vouloir dormir avec moi j'ai déjà testé figurez vous !

**T :** moi je m'en fiche, je veux l'avis de la demoiselle !

**I :** c'est bon mettez moi avec lui, je ne vais pas dormir sinon !

**W :** désolé de ronfler !

**I :** ce n'est pas grave docteur !

**T :** et vous vous êtes américaine comme ça ? je l'ai entendus à votre accent !

**I :** et vous vous allez vous faire sauvagement agressé, si vous nous donnez pas toute suite nos chambre, parce qu'on voyage depuis ce matin et que le monsieur à côte de moi il en a un peu marre des administrations vous voyer le topo ?

**T :** oui oui d'accord chambre 212 et 215 ! Bonne journée !

**H :** c'est ça bonne journée !

_Il attrapa rageusement les clés que lui passer le type et tourna les talons vers les chambres, il donna sa clé à Watson qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour s'écrouler sur le lit de fatigue, Holmes quand à lui s'assit sur le lit pour faire une petite pause, et Irène ouvrit sa valise pour commencer à ranger et à inspecter la chambre_

**H :** vous faite quoi ?

**I :** Ba je visite !

_Dit-elle de la salle de bain_

**H :** c'est un 9 mètre carré ya rien à visiter !

**I :** si une salle de bain ! Vraiment classe !

**H :** on va passer une semaine ici, vous aurez tous le temps de visiter un autre jour !

**I :** on a autre chose à faire en attendant ?

**H :** non !

**I :** bien ! Donc je visite !

**H :** c'est bon il n'y a que 2 pièces ! Vous faite quoi ? Sa sers à rien d'ouvrir tous les placards !

**I :** je compte combien on à de rangement !

**H :** ha les femmes et les rangements c'est une maladie ! On se demande de quoi vous avez peur de manquer ?

**I :** vous voulez savoir quoi ?

**H :** oui !

**I :** d'un rangement spécial pour chiant, vous savez un tiroir ou un placard ou on pourrait ranger le mec chiant qui nous accompagne, on ferme à double tour en plus sa serai insonorisé, sa serai l'idéal, mais on a beau fouiller il en manque toujours un !

**H :** très drôle vraiment très drôle !

**I :** tant mieux que sa vous ais fait rire ! Et si on aller manger ? Il est presque 12h00

**H :** vous connaissez un resto pas loin d'ici vous ?

**I :** je vous rappel que je suis du New Jersey je connais cette ville comme ma poche !

**H :** ha oui j'oublier ! En route !allons réveiller Watson, il a du se rendormir !

**I :** trompette ou sceau d'eau ?

**H :** miss Adler voyons ce n'est pas le moment de penser à faire des blagues pareil…sceau d'eau !

**I :** y'en a un dans le placard, je vais ouvrir les robinets

**H :** ok je le prends !

_Ils remplirent le sceau d'eau, et entrèrent tous doucement dans la chambre de Watson qui ronfler déjà, sur les couvertures_

**I :** attendait ce n'est pas drôle comme ça, Dr Watson ? Dr Watson ?

**W:** Huuummm moui ?

**H:** self service !

_Dit-il en renversant le contenu du sceau sur Watson qui fit un bon face à l'eau froide en criant de toutes ses forces _

**W :** NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE OU QUOI ?

**H :** chuuuuuuuut ! Pas si fort il y a peut être des gens qui dorme après un long et pénible voyage !

**W :** je vous jure qu'un jour je vais vous tuer !

**I :** il est presque 12h00 et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque chose je connais un bon resto pas loin, aller vous sécher on vous attend en bas !

**W :** vous cautionner ça en plus mademoiselle ?

**H :** normal c'est elle qui eu l'idée !

**W :** et vous cautionner ça Holmes ?

**I :** c'est juste pour rigoler !

**H :** 5 minutes Watson !


	9. Chapter 9 Stratégie de combat

_**Chapitre 9 Stratégie de combat **_

_Watson se sécha et se rhabilla, pour rejoindre Holmes et Irène qui l'attendais déjà en bas, Irène trouva un petit restaurant pas loin de l'hôtel ou ils commandèrent à manger, _

**W :** finalement ce n'est pas si différent de Londres !

**I :** c'est pour sa que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dépaysé quand je vais en Angleterre !

_Un homme arriva soudain, et s'assit à leur table, Holmes baissa son journal pour faire face à l'homme_

**H :** alors ça je peux vous dire que c'est un dépaysement total la !

**O:** je suis désolé je ne me suis pas présenter, inspecteur Oners de la police de Chicago

**H :** Chicago ? Pourquoi pas celle du New Jersey ?

**O :** l'inspecteur Lestrade et Hopkins m'ont contacté, vous êtes bien monsieur Sherlock Holmes ?

**H :** lui-même pourquoi Chicago ?

**O :** Monsieur Harrison est un des hommes les plus riche du New Jersey, il contrôle certainement la police d'ici ! Nous prenons toutes les précautions possibles !

**H :** je vois vous avez des détails importants sur cette affaire que nous ne connaissons pas déjà ?

**O :** et bien je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il se trouve que ce monsieur à retrouver récemment une nouvelle épouse, de ce fait, nous avons essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle en vain, un avis de recherche vient de paraitre dans les journaux ce matin, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'elle

**I :** le compte à rebours à déjà commencer

**H :** nous savons tout cela inspecteur !

**O :** mais comment ? Nous n'avons pas communiqué les informations de cette affaire à nos collègues anglais !

**H :** non mais vous avez ici une des seules témoins des activités de monsieur Harrison en fuite actuellement Miss Adler !

**O :** Irène Adler ! Vous êtes en vie ? je veux dire, il y a un avais de recherche sur vous depuis 1 mois déjà !

**I :** je sais, mais ne l'enlevez pas, sinon il saura que je suis revenu !

**O :** vous avez…vous avez tout vu ?

**I :** oui et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler monsieur !

**H :** je vais vous résumer la situation d'abord que savez vous ?

**O :** hé bien que ce monsieur c'est déjà marié 20 fois ! Que toute ses femmes font l'état d'avis de recherche environs 1 ans à peut près après leur mariage et que même si il y a des papiers officiel transmit par les autorités, son dossier des archives conserve la mention célibataire, ainsi que son etat civil, carte d'identité, passeport, j'ai d'abord cru à situation farfelu vous connaissez les archives ! Mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre que chaque femme qu'il épouse disparaisse sans laisser de trace

**H :** et bien je vous apporte un fait nouveau !

**O :** vraiment le témoignage de mademoiselle Adler ?

**H :** je vous résume, il loue ses femmes à son cercle d'amis privé, ils en font tout ce que vous pouvez imaginez et ensuite je pense quand elles ne sont plus à son gout, il les congèle vivante, pour en faire collection

**O :** c'est vrai miss Adler vous les avez vu ? C'est la rumeur qui circule en ville !

**W :** la rumeur ? Mais comment cela à t'il pu sortir de sa propriété ?

**O :** hé bien il y a 4 ans une jeune femme à réussi à lui échapper comme vous, elle était bléssé, bruler par le froid, elle s'est réfugié dans un hôtel elle a tout raconter au gérant et puis elle est morte de ses blessure, Monsieur Harrison est venu rechercher le corps en prétextant que son épouse était devenu folle et qu'elle s'était jeté à l'eau, nous étions en hiver à cet époque, tout le monde à cru à sa petite comédie, sauf les gérant et d'autre témoin, c'est comme ça qu'est né la rumeur et que depuis nous avons ouvert un dossier et qu'il progresse lentement, il est très malin, et la vous venez de le faire avancer d'un grand bond !

**H :** ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite inspecteur, donc les pièces que Lestrade et Hopkins vous ont communiqué vous les aviez déjà ?

**O :** en partie, vous avez ajouté aux 20 victimes américaine que nous connaissions 7 autre en vous comptant mademoiselle

**H :** il faut l'arrêter au plus vite, miss Adler à reçu des menaces, elle s'est échappé avant que ses locataires viennent la chercher, il l'avait déjà mis en vente

_L'inspecteur pris la lettre que lui tandis Holmes et la lu _

**I :** il s'agit de ma meilleur amie, je lui est envoyé un télégramme pour qu'elle vienne me chercher mais elle connaissait certainement monsieur Harrison avant car on m'a tendus un piège, sans le frère de monsieur Holmes je serai déjà morte !

**O :** incroyable grâce à vous nous avons ouvert une brèche ces plans machiavélique

**H :** justement j'ai un plan, j'aimerai me renseigner sur les amis intimes de monsieur Harrison

**O :** vous pensez les récupérer par la ?

**H :** je voudrais louer ces jeune femmes, si elles peuvent sortir de la propriété, nous pourront les récupéré au fur et à mesure, avec les informations que nous aurons récolté et leur témoignage, nous aurons assez pour l'arrêter

**O :** bien mais les amis de monsieur Harrison sont des gens très puissant, je sais qu'il se réunisse au Garden bar tous les mardi soir, je ne pense pas que les transactions se font la mais je pense que l'on consulte le catalogue la bas

**H :** je vois, avant cela il me faut des informations sur ses personnes, n'oubliez pas qu'elles seront inculpé aussi !

**O :** oui vous voulez interroger le gérant de ce bar ?

**H :** trop dangereux il irait tous raconter !

**I :** moi je peux vous aidez, je connais un des amis de monsieur Harrison, disons qu'il cherche les nouvelle épouse, en donnant des vernissages, il tient des galeries de peinture, et il se charge de sélectionner celle qui pourrai lui plaire et ensuite il les fait rencontrer c'est comme sa que j'ai rencontré Harrison

**H :** bien, j'ai une petite idée, je vais me faire passer pour un amateur d'art et essayer d'approcher ce monsieur, je vais me faire passer pour une personne très puissante je pense qu'il sera intéresser

**W :** vous avez intérêt à potasser quelque bouquin Holmes !

**H :** oui une petite visite en bibliothèque s'impose

**O :** bien je vais vous laissez manger, comment je peux vous rejoindre si vous avez besoin de moi ?

**I :** nous sommes à l'hôtel le métropolitain

**O :** très bien ! Et bien au revoir !

_L'inspecteur s'en alla et les laissa manger_

**W :** juste une chose ? On ne va pas vous reconnaitre ici dans le new jersey votre ex mari vous recherche !

**I :** hé bien pour tous vous dire Dr Watson les hommes qui me cherchait et me connaissait de visage sont en prison en Angleterre, quand à monsieur Harrison c'est à peine si il connait mon prénom, il ma souvent confondus avec la femme de chambre, c'est comme ça que je me suis échappée

**W :** prodigieux ! il a tellement de femme qu'il ne fait plus attention

**H :** il faudrait quand même que vous changiez un peu de tête pour éviter de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille

**I :** et comment je devrais faire ça ?

**H :** Ba je ne sais pas vous avez qu'a vous teindre les cheveux en blond !

**I :** non mais sa va pas ? Jamais de la vie !

**H :** ho aller toute les femmes font ça !

**I :** non toutes les femmes ne le font pas !

**W :** Holmes !

**H :** alors en rousse tiens !

**I :** mais il est complètement malade ! Je vais vous teindre les cheveux en vert et violet quand vous aller dormir profondément on va voir votre tête au réveil !

**H :** hors de question !

**W :** Holmes ! Elle peut très bien aller acheter une perruque sa fera amplement l'affaire je crois !

**H :** oui ou achetez vous une perruque !

**I :** avec joie !

_Ils payèrent l'addition et se rendirent à la bibliothèque, Holmes trouva des livre sur l'art et les emprunta, sur la route Irène trouva une perruque de belle blonde, puis il retournèrent à l'hôtel ou un télégramme de l'inspecteur Oners leur annonça qu'un vernissage était annoncer demain soir, Holmes se plongea dans ses bouquins pendant qu'Irène essayer sa perruque et cherchait des vêtement pour le vernissage, elle en essaya une dans la salle de bain et sortie pour se regarder dans la miroir coller derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Holmes leva les yeux de son bouquin, et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle avait choisis une robe noir dos nu, il en le souffle coupé _

**H :** waouh !

_Chuchota t'il contre son gré, elle se retourna et il retourna aussi sec dans son livre, mais c'était trop tard elle l'avait entendus_

**I :** pardon ?

**H :** non rien !

**I :** si si ! J'ai entendus quelque chose !

**H :** ha bon quoi une chouette ? Dans le toit c'est sa yen a souvent à cette saison !

**I :** vous êtes déjà allé aux Etat Unis ?

**H : **non !

**I : **alors comment vous pouvez affirmer qu'il y a des chouettes ici ?

**H **: heu…

**I :** je vous ais entendus dire Waouh !

**H :** ha heu…non en faite il s'agit d'un grand artiste, qui a….heu…un nom très étrange !

**I :** vraiment, faite voir à quel page vous l'avez lu !

_Elle monta sur le lit à ses coté ou il était entourer de livre, il tenta de cacher son livre_

**H :** non j'ai passé la page depuis longtemps je ne sais plus ou il est !

**I :** menteur ce n'est pas dans le livre avouez le !

**H :** non c'est à la page…300 !

**I :** ya que 295 pages dans ce livre Holmes

_Dit-elle en lui arrachant le livre des mains pour vérifier_

**H :** à 5 page près !

**I :** vous mentez elle vous plait ma robe ?

**H :** ba…c'est une robe…juste une robe noire…

**I :** à dos nu !

**H :** non mais ce n'est pas que vous je regarder !

**I:** je croyais que vous ne regardiez pas justement et que c'était dans votre livre !

**H :** non…je n'ai absolument pas regardé !

**I :** mauvaise fois ! Si je m'étais mise toute nue vous auriez fait pareil !

**H :** quoi j'ai raté ça ?

_Irène soupira en levant les yeux au ciel_

**I :** vous allez potasser toute la nuit ?

**H :** je n'ai pas le choix le vernissage est demain soir je dois être au top !

**I :** qu'est ce qui va se passer après ?

**H :** vous vous ferez passer pour une donzelle que je ne veux plus et je pense que le gentil monsieur vu mon rang va me mettre en relation avec le catalogue des ventes !

**I :** quoi je dois perdre du QI pour sa aussi ?

**H :** sa va le faire vous avez qu'a faire un rire de femme sans cerveaux c'est à votre porté j'en suis sure !

**I :** vous insinuer que je n'ai pas de cerveaux ?

**H :** non j'insinue que vous êtes une bonne comédienne sa devrait marcher je ne compte plus les fois ou vous m'avez échappé comme ça !

**I :** ok et Watson que fait il ?

**H :** il s'imprègne du rôle de premier secrétaire !

**I :** vu comment vous ranger vos dossiers je le plain !

**H :** quoi mes dossier ? Ils sont bien rangés !

**I :** vous voulez que j'ouvre un tiroir de chez vous pour que l'on vérifie ?

**H :** on est un peu loin !

**I :** quand on rentrera !

**H :** si vous rentrer !

_Elle le regarda d'un œil noir_

**H :** je plaisanter tout va bien se passer !

**I :** et je dors comment si vous monopoliser le lit toute la nuit pour vos bouquin ?

**H :** creuser vous la tête !

**I :** vous vous allez finir par terre !

**H :** je ne lâcherais pas le lit je vous préviens !

**I :** je vais voir Watson !

**H :** c'est ça allé cafter à Watson !

**I :** avec plaisir !

_Elle sortie de la chambre laissant Holmes à ses bouquins, elle n'était pas trop impatiente d'aller à ce vernissage, mais puisque Holmes devait se faire passer pour un acheteur, et pas d'œuvre d'art, mais d'humain, elle avait peur de se faire repérée, même avec cette perruque si elle avait l'air nerveuse elle pourrai mettre la puce à l'oreille à ceux qui sont censé la rechercher, elle trouva Watson, lui dit part de ses inquiétude, il la rassura sur le fait que Holmes savait ce qu'il faisait du moins le reste du temps, puis il jouèrent au cartes, passé 4h du matin, elle était fatigué et résolu à mettre Holmes par terre si il le fallait, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit la porte et le trouva endormie sur ses livre, elle resta un moment assise sur le bord du lit à le regarder, il était trop mignon à dormir comme un bébé, mais il prenait toute la place, elle le poussa sur le coté, fit tomber ses livre par terre, et s'installa sous les couvertures_

**H :** vous pensiez certainement me manipuler comme un meuble ?

**I :** oui Ba j'ai connu des meubles moins encombrant et surtout moins chiant !

**H :** je suis fatigué !

**I :** Ba moi aussi je vous signale !

**H :** ok alors bonne nuit !

_Il éteignit la lumière et se couchèrent tous les 2, le lendemain matin fut très calme, Irène avait ouvert les yeux avant Holmes et s'était aperçus qu'il était à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, face à face, elle le secoua pour qu'il se réveille, il grogna un moment et se rendormie, elle fini par lui pincer le nez pour qu'il se réveille enfin_

**H :** mais vous n'aller jamais me laisser tranquille ?

**I :** allez debout !

**H :** non !

_Il se retourna avec la couverture et se recoucha_

**I :** allez faite pas l'enfant !

**H :** je veux dormir !

**I :** je vais chercher le sceau d'eau sinon

**H :** allez y sa me fera pas bouger de la !

**I :** ok !

_Irène rempli le sceau d'eau et s'approcha de lui, en pensant qu'il allait se lever, mais toujours pas c'est donc sans aucun scrupule qu'elle lui versa le contenu du sceau entier sur la tête, avant qu'il ne l'attrape et la fasse basculer dans le lit, pour attraper le sceau d'eau et verser ce qui resté sur elle, le lit était complètement trempé, elle et lui avec, ils se regardèrent tous les 2 elle en dessous lui au dessus, elle pouvez sentir son souffle chaud et sa respiration saccadé d'être aussi près d'elle, son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort au point de lui faire mal, elle le poussa et se redressa en position assise, il se laissa faire, il devait reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas craquer, elle regarda autour d'elle pour évaluer les dégâts _

**I :** vraiment chouette sa doit faire dans les 8 ans d'âge mental ?

**H :** parlez pour vous c'est vous qui m'avez versé le contenu du sceau !

**I :** ouai mais fallait pas m'attraper !

**H :** pourquoi ?

**I :** c'est plus drôle la !

**H :** ha c'est le jeu ma pauvre demoiselle ! Vous attaquer je me défend !

_Watson entra dans la pièce et admira le spectacle en applaudissant _

**W :** alors la bravo, la prochaine fois c'est quoi ?

**I :** il ne voulait pas se réveiller !

**H :** elle ne voulait pas me laisser dormir !

**W :** et comment se fait t'il que vous et le lit soit trempé ?

**H :** elle m'a jeté un sceau d'eau !

**I :** il m'a attaqué avec le reste !

**W :** ok je ne cherche pas à comprendre, habiller vous L'inspecteur Oners nous attend

**H :** très bien aller debout !

_Irène se leva plus vite que Sherlock et atteint la salle de bain la première, et lui claqua la porte au nez, il abandonna se battre contre une porte clause ne servirait à rien, il attendit donc sagement, tout en mettant le contenu de ses robe et affaire personnel hors de ses tiroir par terre, il pris bien soin de tout étalé dans la pièce et de cacher les petit objets dans des endroit insolite, puis elle ouvrit enfin la porte au bout de 30 minutes, il s'engouffra le plus rapidement possible dedans et il l'entendis hurler au moment ou il ferma le verrou de la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, il était diabolique quand il le voulais mais fallait pas le chercher, Irène quand à elle rangea comme elle pu ses affaire et pris toute les chaussettes de Holmes pour en faire une grande guirlande qu'elle accrocha au dessus du lit puis elle se rendit rapidement dans les cuisine du self service pas loin de la chambre, et elle ramena un sac contenant des détritus, elle mit des coquilles d'œuf dans ses chaussures et des pelure de fruit et autre détritus dans son chapeau, puis elle attrapa son sac à main et sortie de la chambre, Holmes fini par sortir, il souris à la vu de la guirlande de chaussette, il savait qu'elle allait se venger, pas mal c'était donc tous ce qu'elle lui avait réserver se dit il en enfilant ses chaussures, il les retira vivement quand ses pieds rencontrèrent les coquilles d'œuf, apparemment non ! il attrapa son manteau et son chapeau, et le mis sur sa tête, il se pris une avalanche de détritus sur la tête, bon ne jamais la sous estimer, puis il rejoignis Watson et Irène qui lui sourie d'un air ironique, il lui rendit son sourire, égalité pensa t'il _

**O :** Monsieur Holmes bonjour ! Mademoiselle Adler ! Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui !

**I :** merci !

**H :** bon sa va c'est la même qu'hier quand même !

**O :** heu…oui !

**I :** ne vous en faite pas il est un peu jaloux !

**O :** ha…

**H :** ce n'est pas vrai !

**I :** ho que si !

**H :** non !

**I :** si !

**W :** bon stop commencer pas vous 2, ne vous en faite pas inspecteur il se chamaille du matin au soir

**O :** je vois, vous êtes en couple non ?

**H/I :** NON !

**W :** ne leur parler pas de ça ! Surtout pas !

**O :** bien venez nous allons trouver un endroit au calme pour parler de tout ça

_Ils sortirent et entrèrent dans un pub, tous les hommes se retournèrent sur le passage d'Irène et repartaient dans leur boisson en voyant le regard meurtrier de Holmes qui la suivait, ils s'assirent à une table_

**O :** bien pour commencer, avez-vous potassé assez de bouquin ?

**H :** oui aucuns soucis !

**O :** bien je me suis un peu renseigné nous avons interroger un chauffeur de cab qui fait souvent l'aller retour au manoir des Harrison, les épouses ne quitte pas le manoir pour honorer leur vente, c'est les acheteur qui viennent j'ai aussi interroger un droguier, il tiens un petit magasin dans la 5ième rue il voit souvent du personnel acheter des chose bizarre au nom de monsieur Harrison, comme des chaines, de la taule des boulon, et des produits comme de l'azote liquide

**H :** ça c'est pour la congélation des femmes vivante !

**O :** bon sang !

**H :** garder votre sang froid inspecteur on va en avoir besoin !

**W :** qu'avez-vous en tête Holmes ?

**H :** un plan de fuite, nous allons louer autant de femme que possible, quitte à donner le double ou le triple pour les avoir à la place d'autre, il me faudra le plan du manoir, je veux les faire évacuer toute discrètement ensuite je me charge de lui vous vous les récupérer dehors avec vos hommes, pour ça il faut que je me fasse connaitre de l'entremetteur et ensuite de monsieur Harrison, vous comprenez ? J'ai besoin que l'évacuation se fasse dans la rapidité et le silence.

**O :** il faut un plan bien huilé pour échappé à un type pareil monsieur Holmes vous y aller à l'instinct je trouve !

**H :** il ne m'a jamais trompé, et miss Adler est la preuve vivante que l'on peut s'échapper de ce manoir !

**I :** il a des souterrains et des galeries

**H :** miss Adler vous aller vous déguiser en femme de chambre, vous allez essayer d'obtenir ce fameux plan

**I :** comment ? ne me forcez pas à retourner dans cette maison !

**H :** vous prendrez la place d'une des femmes de chambre, ne vous inquiété pas ! vous savez dessiner ?

**I :** oui !

**H :** bien vous ferez le tour du manoir, et vous me dessinerez un plan qui s'approchera au mieux je fait appel à vous parce que vous connaissez en partie la maison, n'ayez pas peur, il ne vous reconnaitra pas le maitre du déguisement c'est moi !

**O :** c'est risqué !

**H :** c'est la seule solution pour faire évacuer toute ses femmes !

W : qu'allons nous faire de la journée, Holmes ?

**H :** vous et moi nous allons au Garden Bar nous allons faire connaissance avec tout le beau monde de monsieur Harrison, vous prendrez des note discrètement, vous êtes censé être mon secrétaire on ne vous soupçonnera pas, avec quelque verre d'alcool on devrait arriver à avoir quelque bonne information

**O :** c'est pour monter un dossier sur eux ?

**H :** c'est ça, vous et miss Adler vous aller essayer d'enlever une femme de chambre du personnel de monsieur Harrison

**O :** vous rigolez ? Comment on est censé s'y prendre ?

**I :** on est mardi c'est le jour du linge, les femmes de chambre des différents manoirs se donnent rendez vous à la laverie

**O :** et vous voulez qu'on l'enlève pour que miss Adler prenne sa place ?

**H :** c'est cela ! Je pense que le costume devrait vous aller, faite attention de prendre une personne blonde pour aller avec votre perruque, sa devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes

**O :** et si les autres femmes de chambre s'aperçoivent de quelque chose ?

**I : **laissez-moi faire !

**H :** bien chacun à ses instructions pour la journée, on se retrouve au métropolitain vers disons 18h, le vernissage commence à quelle heure ?

**O :** 20h30 !

**H :** parfait ! Miss Adler achetez vous en passant un tout petit bloc pour dessiner nous étudierons le plan ce soir ! Monsieur Oners je vous la confie, faite très attention à tous ce que vous allez faire, j'ose espérer que vous êtes plus compétent que nos collègue de Londres, si jamais elle ne reviens pas en un seul morceau, c'est moi qui vous transforme en pièce détachées compris

**O :** très bien ! Ne vous inquiéter pas je vous la ramène !

**H :** bien Watson ! En route !


	10. Chapter 10 pêche aux indices

_**Chapitre 10 à la pêche des indices**_

_Holmes embarqua Watson, pour trouver le Garden Bar, Watson avait emporter un plan avec lui et remarqua que Holmes était nerveux, c'était très risqué de laisser Irène avec l'inspecteur si celui-ci n'avait pas plus de cervelle que Lestrade_

**W :** vous êtes inquiet pour elle ?

**H :** non je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir !

**W :** vous pensez ?

**H :** si elle a réussi à m'échapper 4 fois plus 1 fois avec ce salopard elle va très bien s'en sortir, l'inspecteur est juste la en cas de soucis éventuel et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas Watson sinon nous aurons perdu notre seul témoin

**W :** oui et vous votre camarade de chamaillerie !

**H :** Watson !

**W :** ok mais sous quel nom allez vous vous présenter à ces messieurs ?

**H :** je suis monsieur Ollivanders et vous vous êtes monsieur Eustache mon secrétaire

**W :** vous inventez de ces noms défois ! Enfin bon c'est parti ! J'en ai des frissons de dégout rien que de savoir que vous allez essayer de faire du marchandage d'humain !

**H :** c'est pour le bien de notre enquête Watson, si on vous demande pourquoi vous écrivez répondez bien surtout que vous avez du travail en retard et que vous profiter du bar pour le rattraper

**W :** bien sur !

_Ils entrèrent dans le bar, commandèrent des boissons, et s'installèrent à une table, il ne fallut pas plus de 5 minutes avant qu'un homme à l'apparence de gentleman vienne à leur table leur demander ce qu'il était venu chercher dans un club privé, Holmes se présenta comme un riche banquier amateur d'art, qui sera présent au vernissage de monsieur Harrison ce soir et orientât la discutions sur les femmes de monsieur Harrison et leur services, l'homme en confiance discutât un long moment avec eux Watson sous prétexte de travail en retard, notait tout dans son carnet, le nom, le prénom, la profession, le rang, le nombre de fois ou il avait commander le catalogue ainsi qu'une partis de ce qui pourrait être reçu comme des aveux involontaire, l'homme paraissait tellement en confiance que comme l'avait prévu Holmes il invita le reste de ces amis à leur table, Watson n'avait jamais écrit aussi vite de toute sa vie, se donnant l'air de travailler sans trop attirer l'attention, ni même les regarder, il se contentait d'écouter, et Holmes de parlementait_

_De leur cotés Irène et l'inspecteur Oners était passé par une papeterie pour choisir un petit calepin simple et discret ou elle pourrait dessiner le plan, l'inspecteur discutât un peu avec elle en lui conseillant une fois dans la maison de commencer par répertorier les sorties et trace de souterrain ou cave menant à l'extérieur, ils achetèrent le petit carnet et se rendirent en cab à la laverie commune _

**O :** dite sa vous direz quand cette affaire sera fini, que je vous invite à diner un de ces jour ? je vous trouve très charmante !

**I :** oui et bien nous verrons cela en tant voulu, nous avons une affaire sur les bras je vous rappel !

**O :** ha, vous êtes amoureuse de monsieur Holmes c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous refuser mon invitation !

**I :** heu…c'est ça !

**O :** en tout cas vous allez bien ensemble tous les 2 et vous êtes une femme très jolie !

**I :** merci !

**O :** ho n'y voyait pas de perversité de ma part je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vous le dire, c'est dommage que vous soyer tomber sur monsieur Harrison, il a du en tuer beaucoup comme vous, dire qu'il y a des malades qui font des collections pareil !

**I :** c'est la roue de la chance ! Elle n'a pas bien tourné pour moi voila tout !

**O :** oui, regarder nous arrivons à la laverie

_Irène fit signe au cochet de les arrêter la, ils descendirent et se cachèrent dans une ruelle pour observer la situation, _

**O :** comment vous aller savoir que c'est une des femmes de chambre de monsieur Harrison ? il y en a des tonnes ici et elle sont toute habillée pareil !

**I :** observer bien, chaque femme de chambre à du linge à laver !

**O :** oui c'est pour sa qu'elles sont la !

**I :** ha la la Sherlock au secours !

**O :** ba quoi ?

**I :** le linge comporte les armoiries de la maison, regarder celle la las bas elle est parfaite, sont drap comporte les armoirie brodé de monsieur Harrison et elle est blonde !

**O :** blonde ?

**I :** j'ai acheté une perruque blonde pour ne pas me faire repérer, elle a les yeux bleu comme moi sa va être parfait !

**O :** bien maintenant il faut l'attirer c'est la tous le problème, je peux simuler un contrôle de papier et vous prenez sa place !

**I :** moi je pensais lui donner un peu d'argent

_Dit-elle en montrant sa bourse d'argent en soie_

**O :** c'est comme vous voulez !

**I :** j'ai peur que la police ne mette la puce à l'oreille aux autre vous savez sa parle très bien une femme de chambre

**O :** à vous de jouer !

_Irène se montra et interpella la jeune femme de chambre_

**I :** s'il vous plait ! J'aurai besoin d'un petit conseil mademoiselle !

_Dit elle en lui montrant la bourse pleine d'argent, la femme de chambre s'approcha et suivis Irène jusque dans la ruelle, Oners lui mis un mouchoir d'éthanol sur le visage et elle tomba dans les pommes, Irène lui enleva ses vêtements et les enfila, elle mit la perruque blonde et le chapeau par-dessus en faisant un chignon_

**O :** heu…attendez qu'est ce qu'on fait avec elle ?

**I :** mettez lui ma robe, et emmenez la à votre commissariat, inventez n'importe quoi pour la garder en cellule ! Le service fini à 17h40 les femmes de chambre peuvent sortir après cette heure la pour rentrer chez elle, je vous attendrai ici à la laverie, ne soyer pas en retard je ne veux pas rester seul ici ce soir !

**O :** pas de soucis ! à ce soir ! soyer prudente ! N'aller pas foutre votre nez ou il ne faut pas, je ne veux pas me faire casser la gueule par votre cher et tendre détective !

**I :** c'est ça riez !

_Irène repartie déguiser en direction du lavoir pour finir la corvée de lessive, les autre femmes de chambre lui demandèrent ce que voulait la femme sans s'apercevoir un seul instant que c'était elle, elle leur inventa une histoire bidon en leur montrant la bourse pleine d'argent et fit même un peu de partage pour que cela ne revienne pas au oreilles de son maitre, puis elle rentra au manoir, elle était glacé de peur rien qu'en traversant le seuil de la maison, Monsieur Harrison lui demanda du café et elle du garder tout son sang froid pour ne pas s'évanouir de terreur, elle s'exécutât, comme l'avait prévu Holmes, Harrison ne s'était douté de rien, elle fit le tour de la maison un plumeau à la main, c'était plus facile en cas de question, elle avait déjà commencer à faire un plan sommaire de ce qu'elle connaissait déjà quand elle y vivait puis en furetant un peu partout elle trouva des galeries secrète derrière les mur, _

_elle en suivi un pour être sur, elle se retrouva dans le jardin, elle refis demi tour dans la maison pour tous les répertorier, elle trouva une pièce à l'étage, qui avait 2 passages secret elle les utilisa tous les 2 et l'un la mena dans le jardin, l'autre carrément derrière les grilles de la propriété, la porte était un peu bloquer par les broussaille, il y avait la foret et la ville derrière les grille, elle débroussailla un peu la porte juste pour que l'on puisse l'ouvrir, apparemment celui-ci était oublié depuis longtemps mais parfais pour une évacuation massive, elle retourna dans la maison referma soigneusement la porte du passage, elle nota celui-ci en l'entourant bien sur son plan, puis elle fini son service, et pris congé de son maitre, elle sortie en vitesse, une fois passé les grilles elle marcha tellement vite qu'elle ne sentais plus ses pied, des larmes coulait le long de son visage, elle pleurait de nervosité et de peur, elle avait côtoyé Harrison de très près pendant une journée entière sans qu'il la reconnaisse, elle était épuisé par la peur, à la laverie un cab avec l'inspecteur Oners l'attendait, elle fut soulager de le voir mais incapable de courir, il l'aida à monter elle était crispé_

**O :** sa va ? Vous allez bien ?

**I :** oui…oui je vais bien j'ai eu très peur !

**O :** je vous comprends vous avez réussi à faire un plan ?

**I :** oui il y a même une pièce qui va intéressait monsieur Holmes

**O :** bien en route, vous devez manger sinon vous allez tomber dans les pommes, ils nous attendent déjà au métropolitain

_Arriver à l'hôtel, Irène rejoignis leur chambre ou Watson avait rejoint Holmes et commençait à rédiger les note de son brouillon au propre pour constituer un dossier, Holmes avait trouvé des ouvrages ou figurait des photographie de chaque personnes qu'il avait rencontré, il s'amuser à découper le livre, pendant que watson constituer des dossiers_

**O :** bien messieurs voila la demoiselle comme prévue en un seul morceau ne la bousculer pas trop elle est en pleine crise d'angoisse

**H :** parfait ! j'ai un remède contre ça venez vous assoir !

_Elle vint s'assoir sur le lit à coté de lui, il n'y avait plus grand place avec Watson qui prenait un coté, les chambres d'hôtels manquait sérieusement de bureau Oners pris une chaise ou été posé des vêtements pour s'assoir_

**H :** tenez c'est un remède efficace, on a fait bonne impression sur la cuisinière de l'hôtel !

_Dit t'il en lui donna une part de fondant au chocolat, un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, elle adorait ça, elle se cala contre lui, sous prétexte de manque de place, elle entendait son cœur battre, pendant qu'elle mangeait sa part de gâteau, elle se détendit d'un coup, le chocolat plus lui pour servir de chauffage, elle aurait tout donnée pour les que secondes soit des heures voir des jours, elle écouter que d'une oreille le compte rendu de ce que Watson et Holmes avait vu, Oners racontait comment ils avaient intercepter la jeune femme de chambre, et comment il l'avait relâché après sans qu'elle ne se souvienne pourquoi elle était dans un commissariat, et l'histoire bidons qu'il lui avait raconter_

**H :** bien désolé de rompre la relation entre vous et ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat mais…

**I :** je ne donne pas de morceau !

**W :** plutôt essayer d'arracher le repas de la gueule d'un fauve !

**H :** le plan de la maison ?

**I :** hum…oui le plan

_Elle sortie son carnet en faisant attention à sa part de gâteau, puis lui tendit son croquis, qu'il examina sous toute les coutures_

**H :** parfait je vois que nous avons une pièce qui contiens un passage qui mène à dehors c'est quoi comme pièce ?

**I :** une sorte de petit salon avec des tentures rouges

**H :** parfait, je me suis renseigné sur les habitués des orgies, on peut choisir la pièce dans lequel on va le faire

**I :** pitié je mange un sublime gâteau au chocolat ne me parler pas de truc dégoutant je vous en prie, j'ai failli mourir de terreur en voyant monsieur Harrison

**W :** c'est compréhensible, il n'a pas bronché ?

**I :** non, j'ai essayé de garder tout mon calme ! Et il n'a rien vu !

**H : **c'est parfait, le plan ce tiens, je me suis arranger avec ces messieurs qui m'on assurer que je pourrai commander tout à l'heure au vernissage, je pourrai même choisir la date, on n'a plus qu'a se préparer, Oners et Watson vous aller au commissariat compléter tous ses dossiers, ils vont vous être utile en cas d'arrestation, moi, je me charge de monsieur Harrison

**O :** c'est d'accord, soyez prudent Holmes ! Vous aussi miss Adler !

**I :** bien je suppose que l'on doit se préparer ?

**H :** oui, partez tous de suite inspecteur, nous allons manger avant de nous rendre au vernissage, venez miss Adler

_Watson embarqua tous ses dossiers et suivis Oners au commissariat, Holmes et Irène dinèrent tous les 2 en cuisines gracieusement grâce à la cuisinière, qui leur servit de bon petit plats_

**I :** elle craque sur vous c'est indéniable !

**H :** pourquoi vous êtes jalouse ?

**I :** ha je n'ai pas à me plaindre j'ai eu une invitation à diner de la part de l'inspecteur Oners

**H :** et…vous avez dit oui ?

_Dit-il en quittant des yeux ce qu'il mangeait, pour la regarder intensément _

**I :** non !

_Ils finirent de manger et montèrent se préparer, elle s'habillait dans la salle de bain tandis que lui avait investi la chambre, puis fin prêt, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il aller toquer quand il remarqua que la porte était mal fermer de quelque millimètre, il l'ouvrit tout doucement de quelque centimètre, et ce qu'il vit lui couper le souffle, elle avait enfiler sa robe et ce coiffer, et rien que ça, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle était magnifique, il se retins de tout commentaire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne l'entende, sauf que dans toute salle de bain, il y a un miroir, et elle le vit, elle lui souris et lui fit coucou, il ferma les yeux cette fois il aller devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour trouver une excuse valable, elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte_

**H :** heu…elle était…mal fermée, mais je ne l'avais pas vu c'est juste que j'étais prêt avant vous et que j'ai voulu frapper et…

**I :** et comme tous les curieux vous avez regardé !

**H :** non…juste…constaté…qu'elle était…mal fermé

_Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face dans cette superbe robe avec un décolleté plongeant il avait énormément de mal à parler et la regarder bien droit dans les yeux, il déglutit attendant la sentence qui ne vint pas_

**I :** ok, soit j'ai peut être mal fermé la porte, mais…

_Dit-elle en attrapant son sac et se dirigeant vers la sortie_

**I :** mes yeux sont plus haut que ça mister Sherlock !

_la il eu carrément du mal à avaler, il se retint de tousser, une boule se former dans sa gorge, il n'y pouvait rien si il était un homme et elle une femme, une super et magnifique femme, il repris ces esprits, et la suivi dans le couloir, elle le fit passer devant pour éviter tout ambigüité, mais elle ne pouvait pas arracher le sourire qu'elle avait au lèvres, il était grillé sur toute la ligne, il marchait dans le couloir quand il bifurqua d'un coup dans les toilettes, elle fut surprise et colla son oreille à la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit, elle s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte, il était en train de se passer la tête sous l'eau froide des robinets _

**I :** hum voyons la pression de l'enquête ?

_Il releva la tête attrapa une serviette qu'elle lui tendait_

**H :** c'est ça, un petit coup de stress !

**I :** et une belle robe !

**H :** sa n'a rien à voir avec votre robe, ni…rien oubliez ça

**I :** dite moi tout je veux savoir, vous êtes en train de cuire comme un homard Holmes !

**H :** je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense !

**I :** c'est dommage, elle est très belle ma robe hein ?

**H :** ya pas que la robe en tout cas…

**I :** oui ?

**H :** non !

**I :** vous avez dit…

**H :** que l'on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas ! Allez en route !

_Ils atteignirent la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et elle se plaça devant_

**I :** je ne sors pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout dit !

_Il déglutit difficilement et se passa la main sur son visage encore moite de l'eau froide_

**I :** encore un peu d'eau froide peut être ?

**H :** non…sa va aller, on peut y aller ?

**I :** non ! Je veux savoir !

**H :** vous êtes la femme la plus chiante que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

**I :** chiante et fière de l'être alors ?

**H :** bon vous voulez savoir votre robe est superbe voila !

_Il passa devant elle pour sortir et rejoindre le cab_

**I :** c'est si difficile de dire ça ?

**H :** ok vous voulez tout savoir ! Vous allez savoir ! Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe ! Éblouissante, sublime, belle, superbe et ce n'est pas que la robe qui est joli croyez moi ! et, je vais peter la tronche de tout ceux qui vont vous approcher, vous m'entendez, je les briserai tous en petit morceau sa vous va ? je vais en faire de la bouilli !, au premier qui posera les yeux sur vous, qui osera vous inviter à danser, ou même qui vous filera un rencard salace dans un placard, celui la je l'empale sur toute la longueur du manche à balai !

_Dit il en se rapprochant du cab en marche arrière tandis qu'elle était adossé à la porte en le regardant et en rigolant, il perdait tout son self contrôle, il avait besoin de relâcher la pression _

**H :** bon vous venez ou je vais chercher des armes en plus pour faire un bain de sang, je repeindrais le salon entier si il le faut

**I :** merci !

_Elle quitta la porte et monta devant lui dans le cab, il monta derrière elle, il se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un coup, il regarder la route qui défiler__qui les menant à au vernissage _


	11. Chapter 11 le vernissage

_**Chapitre 11 le vernissage**_

_Arriver à la soirée, ils descendirent du cab et Holmes se fit accueillir par les hommes qu'il avait vu dans l'après midi, il avait un sourire crispé, tant qu'ils se comportaient bien sa irait, il présentât Irène sous un faux nom comme sa femme, elle imita très bien le rire sans fond et cristallin de la fille sans cerveau, les hommes n'y voyait que du feu, ils commencèrent la soirée par la visite de la galerie, le maitre de cérémonie expliquait toute les peintures _

**H :** mais ce n'est pas possible je faisais les même dessins à l'âge de 4 ans !

**I :** chut commencer pas on va se faire repérer ! Essayer d'être naturel vous avez potasser des bouquins la dessus ?

**H :** oui mais la c'est incroyable de vendre des toiles pareil à des prix pareil !

**I :** d'ailleurs avec quel argent vous aller acheter les toiles ? Et surtout commander, les femmes sont pas gratuite !

**H :** c'est mon frère qui va être surpris de son décompte de banque, je le vois très bien faire des bonds

**I :** ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous allez utiliser le compte de votre frère ?

**H :** gracieusement rembourser par la police d'Angleterre et des Etat Unis en cas de réussite dans cette affaire, on l'accroche au mur le décompte ?

**I :** si sa marche, je veux une photo de la tête de votre frère quand il va voir la commande

**H :** j'ai déjà échoué dans un de mes plans pour attraper quelqu'un ?

**I :** oui !

**H :** a bon qui ça ?

**I :** moi et 4 fois en plus ! Est ce que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ?

**H :** non tout va bien ce passé ! Haut les cœurs, allez voir si vous trouver une donzelle écervelé pour… lui apprendre à lire !

**I :** Holmes !

**H :** pour…lui faire la conversation ! C'est pareil ! Moi je me charge de monsieur catalogue !

_Irène partie donc faire la conversation avec une jeune écervelé qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on vendait des dessins d'enfant, au moins une qui pensait la même chose que Holmes, mais qui n'en avait pas conscience, pendant que Holmes entra en contact avec l'entremetteur _

**H :** monsieur Launay je présume ?

**L :** oui et vous êtes ?

**H :** monsieur Olivanders

**L :** ha oui on m'a parlé de vous, vous avez rejoint le club cet après midi ?

**H :** c'est ça ! On m'a parlé de commande…

**L :** vous avez amené votre jeune épouse avec vous, elle ne vous satisfait plus ? Pourtant je vois la qu'il s'agit d'une belle pièce !

_Holmes s'étouffa dans un verre de champagne pris au vol sur un plateau, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid, et elle n'était pas loin elle pouvait très bien entendre ce qu'ils disaient_

**H :** ho heu…non mais en faite vous voyer elle a juste satisfait au besoin du mariage rien de plus qu'une belle donzelle inexpérimenté, une fois la nuit de noce terminer elle ferme la boutique vous voyer ?

**L :** je le crains oui, il n'y a plus aucune femme corrompu de nos jour, bien je comprends mieux votre demande, vous voulez voir le catalogue je présume ?

**H :** avec joie !

**L :** bien vous serez seul ou avec des amis ?

_Holmes réfléchis à toute vitesse, s'il pouvait ramener des amis, autant qu'il ramène Oners et Watson pour aider à l'évacuation_

**H :** nous serons 3 !

**L :** bien combien de filles par personne ?

**H :** autant que votre catalogue en contiens

**L :** dite moi depuis combien temps vous n'avez pas ?

**H :** longtemps !

**L :** mais aurez vous assez d'argent pour…je veux dire on a 30 filles de disponible vous êtes le premier sur la liste, mais il faut en laisser pour les autre !

**H :** et si je vous dis que je paierais double pour chaque fille on peut avoir tout le catalogue pour une nuit ?

**L :** et votre épouse, n'est t'il pas possible de faire un échange si elle ne vous satisfait pas, une belle pièce comme cela pourrai ce marchander à bon prix ?

**H :** hors de question !

**L :** la raison monsieur ?

**H :** elle est enceinte !

**L :** ha excuser moi la ligné bien sur je comprends mieux !

**H :** j'espère bien monsieur !

**L :** vous lui semblait bien attaché ?

**H :** disons que dans le fond c'est une brave fille mais pour le reste, je veux quelque chose de plus bouillant ! Vous voyez le genre ?

**L :** bien sur, donc je vous mets tout le catalogue !

**H :** oui et ont m'a dit cet après midi que cela ce passer chez Monsieur Harrison ?

**L :** oui j'oublier vous pouvez choisir la pièce que vous voulez

_Il lui montra un plan de la maison qui ressemblez beaucoup à celui d'Irène, il reconnu la pièce au passage secret menant à dehors qu'Irène avait entouré, il la montra du doit_

**H :** celle-ci

**L :** c'est un salon monsieur vous êtes 3 plus 30 filles !

**H :** c'est impossible ?

**L :** non mais comment… ?

**H :** les bonne vielle table de salon me manque un peu pour l'ouvrage, cela me dérange pas !

**L :** bien je vois que vous avez de l'expérience dans la chevauché, je vous mets sur cette salle, qu'elle date conviendrai le mieux je veux dire…

_Dit-il en montrant Irène du menton _

**L :** au niveau de votre épouse !

**H :** ha elle part demain soir rendre visite à sa sœur !

**L :** bien je vous réserve votre soirée, disons entre amis !

**H :** c'est ça entre amis !

Il avait envie de lui casser le nez, si seulement il savait, Irène s'approcha de lui

**I :** messieurs arrêté de parler affaire et gouter moi de ce champagne !

_Dit-elle en leur donnant leur coupe_

**H :** nous ne parlions pas affaire ma chérie, je m'entretenais avec ce cher monsieur Launay de la soirée de demain

**I :** ho tu organise une soirée mon chou, c'est bien ! moi qui avait peur que tu sois tout seul !

**L :** hé bien pour être plus précis il va à une soirée organiser avec des amis !

**I :** pas de bêtise mon grand fou je ne voudrais pas que tu boives de trop, l'alcool ne te réussi pas tu le sais bien !

**H :** ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, demain soir tu sera chez ta sœur que tu n'as pas revu depuis longtemps, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi

**L :** oui votre mari à raison venez donc admirer ces belles toiles, c'est l'artiste peintre Gustave…

_Holmes avait du mal à voir partir ce monsieur avec Irène pour simplement lui montrer des toiles et décida de s'accouder au bar à boisson pour les surveiller, quand un jeune homme s'approcha_

**J :** dite ? Elle est à vous la petite souris la bas, elle est magnifique à croquer !

**H :** oui elle est à moi et si vous continuer à parler d'elle sur ce ton je vais vous faire croquer la table est ce clair ?

_Lui dit il de toute sa hauteur, le jeune homme pris peur et repartis en direction des invités, non mais c'était qui ce type ? Il remarqua au fond de la pièce que monsieur Launay avait quitté Irène et que 2 type la coincé près d'un placard, sa lui rappeler quelque parole qu'il avait prononcé quelque minute avant, il prit la direction des 2 types_

**T :** dis moi la belle souris, un coup de manche sa te dirait ?

_Irène était glacé par la peur, aucun des invités ne semblait avoir compris qu'elle avait des problèmes, il était 2 à la coincé dos au placard quand elle vit Sherlock arriver, Il tapa sur l'épaule du premier_

**H :** sa dépend ou tu veux que je te le mette le manche et toi t'en pense quoi ? Je peux faire d'un pierre 2 coup vous savez ?

**T :** et dit donc té qui toi ?

**H :** moi je suis le mari de la petite souris qui va vous se faire un plaisir d'empalez vos carcasse de porc sur les manches à balai du placard, je pensais le faire par la bouche mais je préfère une autre porte d'entré si vous voyer le rapprochement

**T :** laisse tomber teddy viens on a plus rien à faire ici !

**H :** c'est ça va rejoindre tes copains avant que je mette vraiment en colère !

**I :** merci !

**H :** sa va aller ?

**I :** oui ! ces 2 type aurait très bien pu vous réduire en pièce !

**H :** pas dans une soirée mondaine !

**I :** à la sortie alors ?

**H :** je n'ai pas peur ! je suis même sur de gagner !

**I :** ok je laisse tomber !

**H :** comment ces types sont t'il tomber sur vous ? Vous étiez avec monsieur Launay !

**I :** il a fait un signe de tête à ces 2 messieurs et il m'a lâché avec eux, je comprend pas ou ils veulent en venir si vous avez commandé ?

**H :** heu…il vous prenne…pour une belle pièce !

**I :** ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai faillit finir dans la collection de Harrison mais ça risquerai de compromettre une vente entre client ce genre d'incident !

**H :** ils doivent penser que vous n'aurez rien dit mais la c'est raté, je vais aller lui dire 2 mots à celui la !

**I :** attendez ! N'oubliez pas que c'est pour faire évacuer toute les femmes du manoir que l'on fait ça pas pour un coup de sang !

**H :** ok pas d'inquiétude je vais juste lui dire ma façon de parler, juste un bon retour des choses, allez boire quelque chose et tenez vous loin des ces crapules, je reviens !

**I :** d'accord !

_Holmes chercha monsieur Launay, celui-ci le vit en colère et tenta un maigre sourire_

**L :** monsieur Olivanders !

**H :** oui j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a pris d'organiser des rencontres assez désagréable entre ma femme et 2 de vos amis ?

**L :** nous voulions voir de plus près cette charmante et splendide pièce de choix !

**H :** pas de choix je vous ais dit non sur le sujet !

**L :** il y a bien un moment ou elle ne voudra plus faire d'enfant, vous êtes tous les 2 issues d'un mariage arrangé non ?

**H :** pour l'instant c'est non, quand l'envie me prendra je ne manquerai pas de faire appel à vous mais rester loin de ma femme, pour votre bien je pense !

**L :** parfait, cela entrave t'il nos affaires ?

**H :** pas du tout !

**L :** parfait ! Parfait ! La soirée vous convient t'elle ?

**H :** à conditions que l'on ne me vole pas ma femme elle sera parfaite !

**L :** et bien je peux vous assurer sa protection sous conditions !

**H :** vous voulez dire que je dois payer sa protection pour la soirée ?

**L :** et bien un petit avant gout du paiement ne sera pas de trop, disons que vous pouvez achetez quelque toile cela fera notre affaire je crois, sommes nous d'accord ?

_Alors la il n'en revenait pas il racketter les acheteurs, il aura vraiment tous vu dans sa carrière _

**H :** c'est d'accord ! Pourquoi ne pas enrichir le salon en belle peinture et autre œuvre d'art !

**L :** c'est très bien, venez par ici !

_Holmes réussi à échapper au griffes de monsieur Olivander 20 minute après pour retrouver Irène tranquillement assise à discuter avec d'autre femme, un soupir de soulagement le pris, et une envie de casser la gueule à ce monsieur Olivander et ses manières, il se força à rester calme il ne rester que quelque minutes avant la fin du vernissage, il avait déjà acheter une vingtaine de toiles, cela devait apparemment suffire, c'est son frère qui allait faire une drôle de tête quand arrivera la commande, enfin il pourra toujours jouer au fléchette dessus pour passer ses nerfs, il rejoint Irène et s'assit à coté d'elle écoutant que d'une oreille ce qui se disait dans la conversation avec les autre femmes, puis la soirée se termina, chacun retrouva son cab à la sortie_

**I :** qu'est qu'il y a ?

**H :** rien !

**I :** vous semblez perdu !

**H :** on m'a demandé de payer votre protection pour la soirée ! une sorte de caution en attendant le règlement de la commande

**I :** sa vous étonne d'un milieu comme ça ?

**H :** je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé !

**I :** plus ils ont de l'argent et plus ils se permettent tout ! Retenez le bien !

**H :** hum

_Ils montèrent dans leur cab et rentrèrent à l'hôtel sur la pointe des pieds, il était presque minuit, pas la peine de réveiller tout l'hôtel, en passant devant la chambre de Watson il eurent la confirmation qu'il était bien rentrer et qu'il dormait, le volume sonore de ses ronflement faisant fois, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Irène pris la salle de bain pour se changer et Holmes la chambre, il était vidé, il se mit en sous vêtement et s'allongea sur le lit sur les couvertures, il faisait chaud cette nuit, et il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort, _

_Irène cherchait dans ses affaires de quoi se mettre sur le dos pour la nuit, et trouva dans l'une de ses poche une carte de tarot, elle sourie à la vue de cette carte, elle était toujours quelque part dans ces affaires, cette carte était tous ce qui lui restait de sa grand-mère, elle aimait beaucoup tirer le tarot pour savoir ce que l'avenir lui réserver, sa mère n'était pas d'accord, pour elle sa fille avait un avenir tout tracé, un mariage arranger qui assurerait son confort financier, sa grand-mère était une sorte d'original qui lui avait toujours donnée le choix pour tous grâce au tarot, elle lui disait toujours qu'elle voyait son avenir se formant de choix, on a toujours le choix lui disait elle rien n'est figé pour l'éternité, toi par exemple tu fera énormément de choix dans ta vie, tu en fera des bon et des mauvais sa fait partie du jeu, sa forme l'expérience, elle revois encore sa grand-mère retourner une carte en cachant une autre, tiens tu rencontrera un jour un grand amour, tu vois cette flamme, c'est le signe d'un coup de foudre, puis elle retourna la carte, il y avait encore des flammes mais dessiner différemment, ça c'est le signe que ça ne va pas être de la tarte ma chérie, vous allez beaucoup vous disputez pour pas grand-chose, c'est une relation qui débutera avec des conflits, mais ne t'inquiète pas une fois que tu aura la clé, tout finira par s'arranger ! _

_elle sourie en remettant la carte dans sa poche, sa grand-mère la lui avait donner le jour de son premier mariage elle avait 18 ans et ne connaissez même pas l'homme qu'elle allait épouser pour faire la fierté de ses parents, les derniers mot de sa grand-mère en lui tendant cette carte de feu , souviens toi que tu as et tu aura toujours le choix, rien n'est figé, tout peux changer, il te suffit d'en avoir envie. Si seulement elle avait su qu'elle avait tiré le bon tarot ce jour la, marié 4 fois, oui elle avait eu le choix, amoureuse elle l'était pour la première fois, leur relation n'était que des disputes depuis le début, après tous les carte avait peut être raison, elle sortit de la salle de bain et le trouva endormie sur le lit en caleçon, elle se mordit la lèvre, la carte de feu ça n'était pas que pour les dispute apparemment, elle se coucha à coté de lui et pu l'admirer à loisir, il était bien taillé et finement musclé, il dormait profondément, pour s'en assurer, elle passa ses doits sur son visage, il ne broncha même pas, elle descendit vers ses omoplates, il bougea un peu dans son sommeil, elle souriait, elle descendit vers ses abdos qu'elle redessina du bout des doits, elle avait rarement eu des maris comme ça, le plus souvent il était bedonnant ou n'avait rien dans le ventre, _

_il bougea un peu, ses expressions changeait sur son visage, il réagissait inconsciemment à ses caresses, elle remonta sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, il se rapprocha d'elle toujours inconsciemment, elle rigola doucement, il cherchait les caresses et les câlins, il ne pouvait plus rien lui cachait dans son sommeil, elle se cala contre lui sur le dos et il vint poser sa tête sur son épaule._

_quelques minutes plus tard elle commençait seulement à somnoler, il bougeait la tête dans tous les sens, elle se réveilla et ce tourna vers lui pour regarder ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était en train de faire un cauchemars, il ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens, le réveiller aurait était tentant mais elle savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller quelqu'un qui fait un cauchemars sous peine de le recommencer jusqu'à avoir trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, _

_elle passa sa main sur son visage, il était moite, il avait peur, au début elle pensa à cauchemars sur Moriarty, cet homme l'avait assez traumatiser, mais elle sentis une peur plus profonde que cela, elle se souvint de ce que tatie lui avait dit, ces parents était mort assassinés, et les enfants avait eu le temps d'assister à la scène avant d'être secourus,_

_elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il s'apaisa un moment, avant de recommencer à bouger, puis au bout de quelques minutes il se leva en sursaut, la respiration haletante, il se mit en position assise et laissa sa respiration se calmer un moment, puis il se leva et alla en direction de la salle de bain, et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide, il regarda l'heure en passant, 4h du matin, génial si il arrivait à se rendormir après ça, il sortie de la salle de bain et se recoucha, Irène se colla à lui, et il se sentis un peu mieux._

**I :** sa va mieux !

**H :** oui… c'est bon… désolé de vous avoir réveillé !

**I :** C'est rien

_Elle sentit qu'il tremblait encore, elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et posa sa tête sur son torse, Il ne respirait presque plus, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il sentait son cœur martelait sa poitrine, et la chaleur envahir tous son corps, finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ça,_

_ses mains descendirent automatiquement et accidentellement sur ses hanches, il les retira vivement, elle rit doucement, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, il les posa sur son dos, il la toucher à peine, mais elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envelopper, cette fois c'était, sur elle allais très bien dormir, et lui aussi, bercé par sa présence et sa chaleur, et le souvenir d'un baiser sur la joue, il ferma les yeux et s'endormie sans trop de difficulté._


	12. Chapter 12 un dôle de réveil

_**Chapitre 12 un drôle de reveil **_

_Watson se réveilla de bon matin, il s'étira de tout son long et fut même surpris de ne pas avoir été réveiller par ses 2 chamailleur favoris, il attrapa sa montre à gousset et déchiffra l'heure, 10h00 du matin, il avait fait une bonne grasse matinée comparer aux heures habituelles, il trouver cela bizarre aussi, il ne les avait pas entendus rentrer hier soir, il fallait dire qu'il dormait si bien, il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses amis pour voir si tous aller bien, il poussa la porte tout doucement et un grand sourire s'accrocha sur ses lèvres, il trouva Irène endormie dans les bras de Holmes, qui avait finalement entourer ses hanches de ses mains, tout les 2 dormaient d'un profond sommeil, les réveiller aurai été tentant mais il préférait les laisser récupérer de la soirée d'hier qui n'avait pas du finir de bon heure, finalement son frère Mycroft avait raison ils formait un très beau couple, leurs disputes n'était qu'un signe de leur attachement mutuel, il allait partir déjeuner quand il s'aperçut qu'Irène avait ouvert les yeux, elle regarda en direction de la porte ou elle vit que Watson les avait griller sur le fait, elle lui sourie, nier maintenant serait inutile même si ils n'avaient rien fait, leur relations commencer à prendre un sérieux détour, il lui renvoya son sourire en levant le pouce en l'air et partis déjeuner tranquillement,_

_Holmes commença à se réveiller tout doucement, il garda les yeux fermer, il était tellement bien qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se lever, même si le démon de l'enquête l'appeler, il voulait rester avec elle, dans le lit au chaud, à sentir la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa peau, il remonta tout doucement ses mains de ses hanches et fit courir ses doits le long de son dos, elle fut parcourus d'un délicieux frisson et soupira d'aise, il vit qu'elle était déjà réveiller, elle se redressa sur ses avant bras, leur visages n'était qu'a quelques millimètres, chacun sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre, ils se regardèrent un moment, la tension était palpable, chacun avait envie de craquer, mais une enquête en cour les attendait, ses lèvres frôla les siennes, elle ferma les yeux, puis soudainement elle se leva à contre cœur_

**I :** on devrait se lever, j'ai vu Watson tout à l'heure, il doit déjà avoir fini de déjeuner à l'heure qu'il est, et…

_Elle s'était levé en vitesse en direction de la salle de bain, il l'avait rattrapé et l'avait bloqué contre la porte, les bras de chaque coté de son visage, elle frissonna, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota _

**H :** hé ce n'est pas la peine de me laisser en plan comme ça, on ne fait rien de mal !

_Elle ferma les yeux, ses lèvres avait frôlé son cou au niveau de son oreille, si ils ne mettaient pas tout les 2 un terme à ça, aucuns ne pourrai s'arrêter, il fallait rester raisonnable, elle s'en mordit les lèvres, comment rester raisonnable, bloquer contre une porte, par un mec en caleçon, dont elle était raide dingue, mais qu'elle semaine franchement !_

**I :** on a une enquête à résoudre, je vous rappel que je suis toujours rechercher par un cinglé, par vous…

**H :** pourtant je vous ais trouver avant le cinglé tant pis pour lui…

**I :** et par la police…

**H :** hors de question je vous ais trouvé avant tout ce beau monde…

_Elle prit son visage entre ses main pour le forcer à lui faire face, et surtout l'empêcher de l'embrasser, sinon elle ne répondait plus de rien, il colla son front contre le sien, il allait la rendre folle, apparemment ce matin il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui avait sauvegardé un semblant de raison, _

**I :** je suis désolé, mais on a énormément de boulot, un gentil inspecteur doit certainement nous attendre à la table de Watson…

**H :** qu'est qui vous fait croire qu'il est gentil celui la ? Moi aussi je suis gentil !

_Elle lui sourie en secouant la tête_

**I :** pour avoir le compte rendu de la soirée, et la démarche à suivre pour ce soir

**H :** le grand soir, on va toute les faires évacuer, et je me charge de ce salopard de première, ensuite on rentre à la maison et je vous jure qu'on photographiera la tête de mon frère…

**I :** quand il recevra son décompte de banque, oui sa va être mémorable…mais pour l'instant, je vais gentiment… ouvrir cette porte…

_Il descendit ses mains de la porte pour les placer sur ses hanches, elle avait carrément de la fièvre maintenant, décidément difficile de lui résister, mais il fallait tenir bon _

**H :** pas d'eau froide !

**I :** et je vais aller m'habiller, et oui vous vous passerez la tête sous l'eau froide

**H :** pourquoi ?

**I :** pour garder un peu de sérieux pour le reste de cette enquête

_Elle lâcha son visage, passa ses mains derrière son dos, pendant qu'il avait migré dans son cou, elle sentait son souffle, il était à 2 doits de l'embrasser, mais il se retint, elle avait raison, une enquête les attendait, une soirée des plus dangereuse aussi, elle réussi à atteindre la poigné et ouvrit la porte, s'y engouffra en marche arrière et la referma sur lui, qui penchait la tête sur le coté avec une petite mine à la faire fondre de désirs, il soupira un moment en mettant les bras de chaque coté de la porte, laissant la chaleur, et ses battement cardiaque reprendre un rythme normal, de l'autre coté, Irène avait toujours les mains sur la porte et la regarder avec un sourire qui n'était pas près de la quitter de si tôt et du se booster l'esprit pour se sortir de sa rêverie et s'habiller enfin. _

_Watson regarder l'heure sur sa montre, assit à une table, il avait pris son petit déjeuner et accueilli l'inspecteur Oners à partager son déjeuner_

**W :** ils ne devraient pas tarder !

**O :** oui ou peut être qu'ils font quelque chose de plus intéressant qui nécessite du temps

_Dit' il malicieusement _

**W :** sa serai bien en effet mais je doute, voyez vous sa fait bientôt 3 ans qu'ils se connaissent et ils arrêtent jamais de ce faire la guerre alors si vous les mettez en couple…

**O :** sa deviens explosif ?

**W :** oui, et pourtant ils sont amoureux vous pouvez me croire mais il en faut toujours un qui trouve quelque chose pour se bagarrer

**O :** je vois, relation pas facile !

**W :** il y en a comme ça !

_Ils arrivèrent enfin et s'assirent à table, de chaque coté de Watson afin d'apaiser le trouble qui les avait pris tout à l'heure, même si Watson et Oners avait bien remarqué quelque chose_

**W :** mais qu'est qui vous arrive tout les 2 ?

**O :** oui vous êtes toute rouge miss Adler un problème ?

**I :** ho heu…nooonnn ! Tout va bien j'ai juste pris une douche et heu…

**H :** l'eau était trop chaude !

**I :** oui ! C'est ça… l'eau était trop chaude !

**W :** vous êtes au courant Holmes ?

**H :** oui…Ba oui la salle de bain est dans la chambre

**O :** ou c'était vous qui était dans la salle de bain ?

**H :** Ba non elle y était donc … !

**O :** je veux dire avec elle !

**H :** non j'étais dans la chambre !

**O :** et vous avez fait quoi quand elle s'est bruler vous avez accouru ?

**H :** non j'ai entendus !

**W :** mouais

**H :** vous me croyez pas ?

**O :** c'est vous qui voyez, mais moi je vous crois pas ! Vous étiez dans la salle de bain !

**H :** mais non puisque je vous dis !

**O :** ou dans la chambre tout les 2

**W :** il sont tout les 2 dans la chambre depuis qu'on a réserver

**H :** ouai et d'abord on été derrière la porte ! Oups !

_Irène se pris la tête dans les mains, pas bon de ce bagarré avec un autre gamin de même âge mental que lui, grosse erreur, elle voyait déjà les regards goguenards de l'inspecteur et de Watson_

**O :** ha ouai ? Et sur la porte ou juste collé contre la porte ?

**H :** Heu… et ma main c'est sur votre visage ou dans votre gueule ?

**O :** contre la porte ! Ouah c'est plus chaud !

**I :** bon stop sa suffit on part dans le lapsus total !

**H :** je ne faisais pas de lapsus avec ma main !

**O :** et vous ne faisiez pas de lapsus contre la porte, il est bon au moins ?

**I :** j'ai dit stooop !

**W :** on s'égare de l'enquête !

**O :** laquelle ? Parce que la j'étais sur un bon coup !

**H :** moi aussi je donne des bons coups !

**O :** de reins ou de poing ?

**H :** les 2 mais sa sera du poing pour toi ma chérie

**O :** ho j'ai même pas le droit de choisir mon lapin ?

**W :** Holmes ! Sa suffit ! Vous vous êtes trouvé un copain a ce que voie !

**H :** je vais bien l'aimer celui la ! Je le sens

**I :** bon stop vous avez quel âge ?

**O :** sa dépend si on s'additionne ou si on compte séparément

**H :** séparément !

**O :** déjà le divorce !

**W :** non Holmes ne le tapez pas on en a encore besoin !

_Irène se leva et se mit à crier après eux comme une maman sur ses mômes_

**I :** bon sa suffis la ! Toi tu vas la ! et toi ici ! et on arrête les conneries !

_Elle les fit changer de place pour qu'il ne se regarde pas, pendant le changement Holmes bouscula Oners qui pris la mouche par jeux, et Irène dut s'interposé_

**W :** aller sa descend la je dit 2 ans et demi

**H :** avec un score pareil je demande le droit de commander une mousse au chocolat et un verre de lait avec une paille !

**O :** sa dépend de ce que vous ferez de la paille !

**H :** je pensais à un orifice du genre sortie de secours

**O :** pour la demoiselle ?

**H :** non pour vous !

**O :** c'est trop gentil !

**I :** bon si vous arrêter pas j'en prends un pour tapez sur l'autre !

**H :** hé c'est mon grand frère qui dit ça !

**I :** oui Ba j'ai le droit ! il ne a pas déposé des droits d'auteurs sur ses expressions que je sache ?

**H :** sa va être un peu long de vérifier mais… !

**W :** c'est quand vous voulez je vous rappel que l'on a une enquête !

**O :** ha oui l'enquête !

**H :** ha oui c'est vrai !

**I :** non mais vraiment !

**O :** ok alors l'enquête ?

**H :** ba l'enquête !

**I :** Holmes !

**H :** ok ok si on peut plus s'amuser de ci bon matin !

**W :** il est 11h00 la c'est plus le bon matin

**H :** ok donc je résume on a vu mister catalogue j'ai commandé l'intégrale donc sa nous 30 filles de dispo apparemment yen a plus d'après la taille du bouquin !

**O :** 30 filles ? vous allez réussir à les faire toute évacuer ?

**H :** ouaip ! Ha et au faite je vous ai mis sur la liste !

**O :** quoi je vous fais autant d'effet que sa que vous m'ajouter sur une liste de déjà 30 filles ?

**H :** ouai c'est le meilleur pour la fin

**I :** non il veut dire que monsieur catalogue comme il dit à demander le nombre de personne à la soirée et il a dit 3 !

**O :** 3 ? Pourquoi ya le chien aussi ?

**H :** ouai il s'appelle Watson c'est très original pour un chien j'adore ce nom !

**W :** merci Holmes c'est gentil !

**H :** pas de quoi !

**O :** vous nous avez invitez tout les 3 ?

**H :** pour faciliter l'évacuation, vous posterez des hommes dehors dans la foret habillé en noir et vous ferez la chaine jusqu'à la ville

**O :** en noir ?

**W :** il va faire nuit on vous verra pas dans la foret si vous mettez vos homme en noir pratique !

**H :** oui je pensais surtout au costume de ramoneur !

**W/O :** de ramoneur ?

**I :** ha mais oui bien sur !

**H :** ha au moins une qui suis !

**I :** Ba heureusement entre la pouponnerie et l'enquête !

**O :** c'est nous qu'elle traite de poupon ?

**H :** ma mère disait que j'étais un beau poupon quand j'étais bébé !

**I :** ouai Ba vous n'avez pas fini d'être bébé c'est ça le pire !

**H :** hé !

**W :** bon on pourrait revenir à l'enquête ?

**H :** oui j'ai oublié de préciser que la soirée c'était ce soir !

**W/O :** QUOI ?

**W :** Holmes vous n'y aller pas dans la dentelle !

**O :** vous auriez pu laisser 2 ou 3 jour qu'on puisse réfléchir !

**H :** il vous faut combien de jours avant que le mot danger vous monte au cerveau ?

**O :** vous avez un plan bien huilé j'espère ?

**I :** ba oui il en a un !

**W :** vous avez l'air bien au courant !

**O :** décider sous les draps ou contre la porte ?

**H :** contre la porte ! Beaucoup mieux !

**I :** Holmes !

**H :** je rigole

**O :** pour le plan ?

**H :** la porte !

**O :** ok et c'est quoi le plan et la soirée ?

**H :** bon on se rend à la soirée tout les 3 j'ai pris la pièce contenant le passage menant à dehors tout a l'heure avec vos homme on repérer le chemin vous les habillerai en ramoneur bien crasseux !

**O :** hé vous parler de mes homme la !

**H :** bien crasseux j'ai dit !

**I :** parce que la nuit les ramoneur repasse par la foret pour rejoindre le quartier ouvrier de l'autre coter après la maison pas mal !

**H :** vous les mettrai à 3 mètre de distance chacun, et chacun fera la chaine des femmes jusqu'au cabs au bout de foret compris ?

**O :** compris !

**H :** Irène vous vous déguiserez en femme de chambre encore je suis désolé !

**W : **c'est un fantasme non ?

**I :** vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?

**O :** il est jaloux !

**H :** et vous irait chercher les autres, vous les ferez montez discrètement jusqu'à cette salle, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un passage secret qui pars des cuisines à la salle

**I :** ok j'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?

**H :** oui mais pas de refuser, vous n'inquiétez pas sa marchera comme sur des roulettes !

**W :** Bien donc programme chargé pour cette journée ensoleiller !

**O :** exactement !

**H :** c'est partis ! On a des costumes et des plans à mettre en place chaque personne doit être à son poste

**W :** mais Holmes que se passera t'il quand monsieur Harrison verra la pièce désemplir et surtout comment en sortir ?

**H :** 1) on va faire un peu d'imitation j'ai besoin de vos talent d'acteur !

**O :** de vocalise vous voulez dire ?

**H : **vous vous en sortirait à merveille pas de soucis 2) on sort par le passage et on le cimente, j'ai besoin d'eau moins 2 sac et que le ciment soit prêt à coter de la porte dès qu'on passe cette porte de sortie on cimente le tout !

**W :** prise rapide ?

**H :** exact ! au cas ou on nous poursuivrai

**I :** j'ai hâte que ce soit fini je veux être à demain !

**O :** relaxer vous sa va marcher !


	13. Chapter 13 préparation

_**Chapitre 13 préparations**_

**H :** Bien pour commencer si tout le monde à fini de déjeuner je propose d'aller voir cette sortie de plus prêt

**O :** quoi ? Vous voulez vous approchez de la maison ?

**H :** déguiser bien sur !

**I :** et en quoi serons déguiser pour l'approcher ?

**H :** la sortie débouche bien sur une forêt juste derrière les grilles ?

**I :** oui !

**W :** en chasseur ! bien sur !

**H :** merci Watson, miss Adler connaissez vous une boutique de vêtement ou l'on pourrait avoir ceci ?

**I :** oui elle n'est pas loin d'ici en plus !

**H :** très bien, allons-y !

**O :** tous les 3 ?

**H :** je vais avoir besoin de vous oui !

**O :** mais pourquoi ?

**H :** vous verrez bien !

_Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, Irène les conduisit à la boutique, ils s'achetèrent de parfait uniformes de chasseur, fusil au point, il ne manquait plus que les chiens, mais c'était selon Holmes l'excuse valable pour s'approcher de la maison que de les avoir perdus. _

_Ensuite il prirent un cab direction la forêt, après avoir marché 30 minutes en se perdant 2 ou 3 fois, Irène retrouva les traces de l'ancien passage secret ou elle avait débroussailler un peu, ils observèrent un peu les environs et Holmes regarda comment la porte s'ouvrait, personne ne surveiller ce souterrain menant au salon du premier étage de la maison, incroyable, une véritable aubaine pensa t'il, d'après le plan d'Irène_ _c'était le seul à déboucher directement derrière les grilles de la maison en sécurité. Il ne rester plus qu'a sortir de la foret vivant après, mais ou placer le cab ? Aucunes routes n'était tracer dans cette foret et il leur fallait un cab assez grand ou soit plusieurs pour débarrasser tout le monde il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en abandonner c'était leur seule chance_

**I :** on peut demander au Hommes de monsieur Oners de venir à plusieurs débroussailler et essayer de tracer une route

**O :** pas mal votre idée !

**H :** oui je dois l'avouer c'est pas mal mais il ne faut pas que l'on nous remarque, faite ça discrètement et ne venait pas à plusieurs dans un trop petit espace et surtout déguisez vous !

**O :** ok

**H :** bien en même temps vous irez me cacher près de cette porte, sous une bâche une brouette de ciment et une pelle, je le veux le plus frais possible ok ?

**O :** quand est ce qu'on le dépose ?

**H :** plus tard dans la journée je ne veux pas qu'il sèche ! Avez-vous toujours des cabs fourgon dans votre commissariat ? on en a chez nous

**O :** vous voulez dire les cabs que l'on utilise pour venir arrêter les gens oui nous en avons ils sont assez spacieux

**H :** bien vous enlèverez les grilles aux fenêtres de chaque coté et vous m'en maquillerez 2 c'est possible ?

**O :** vous voulez dire que l'on refait la peinture ?

**H :** oui en noir sa sera parfait !

**O :** je note aussi, ou les mettons nous ?

**H :** hum…pas trop près on voit très bien de la maison, il faut les mettre plutôt vers le milieu du chemin la bas !

_Dit-il en montrant la lisière de la forêt_

**W :** oui mais comme vous dite on voit très bien de la maison Holmes on verra les filles courir dans la forêt !

**H :** non les policier en ramoneur feront la chaine et nous leur donnerons des déguisements à chacun a la sortie, bien voyons voir ça !

_Holmes se plaça à la sortie du passage et plaça Irène à cote de lui, il fit signe à Watson et Oners de faire pareil_

**H :** maintenant tenez vous les mains en ligne allez ! Écartez vous le plus possible !

_Ils firent une chaine se tenant la main et en s'écartant le plus possible_

**H :** c'est bien maintenant lâchez vos main et écartez vous de trois pas vers la gauche chacun Oners vous êtes au bout commencez !

_Oners s'écarta de 3 pas puis Watson en fit de même avec Irène et Holmes_

**H :** c'est parfait, voyons combiens de mètre on fait la à peu près à 3 ?

**W :** on doit atteindre approximativement les 9 mètres par rapport à la porte jusqu'à Oners

**H :** parfait voyons combien ça fait jusqu'à l'endroit ou l'on mettra les cabs

_Ils s'exécutèrent encore une fois et ce jusqu'à l'endroit des cabs_

**H :** bien 3x9=27 Oners je vais avoir besoin de 27 de vos hommes ! Il faut nous rendre au commissariat

_Ils sortirent de la forêt et reprirent le cab en direction du commissariat, Oners expliqua le plan à ces hommes 28 d'entre eux était d'accord pour le suivre c'était parfait il y avait une personne de plus pour assurer la bonne coordination de la chaine_

**H :** dite moi un mètre couture vous avez ça sur vous miss Adler ?

**I :** heu…oui j'en ai un dans mon sac ! Tenez le voila !

**H :** j'en étais sur les femmes ont toujours des trucs incroyable sur elle

**I :** pourquoi faire ?

**H :** vous allez prendre les mensurations de ses messieurs !

**I :** quoi...Pardon ?

**H :** oui vous m'avez bien entendus on va avoir besoin de 28 déguisement de ramoneur si je n'ai pas les tailles on fait comment ? pour les femmes on prendra sur vous

**I :** bon d'accord mais pourquoi moi ?

**O :** une femme c'est tellement plus minutieuse

**I :** bande de vicieux !

**H :** ha non pas du tout ! Le premiers qui bronche pendant que la demoiselle prend vos mesures je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule c'est clair messieurs?

**O :** ok je crois qu'ils ont compris !

_Irène s'exécuta, elle prit toute les mesure des 28 volontaires, Holmes notait tous dans un carnet, puis il laissa Watson et Oners qui partait avec ces hommes traçait un chemin dans les broussailles et partis avec Irène dans un magasin de déguisement, ils se firent passer encore pour un couple_

**M :** oui c'est pour quoi ?

**I :** voila mon mari et moi organisons une soirée

**H :** ma femme décide du thème chaque année, cette fois nous serons tous déguiser en ramoneur

**M :** en ramoneur ce n'est pas commun !

**H :** je n'arrête pas de lui dire !

**I :** ho mais mon chou tu m'avais promis de ne pas critiquer mon choix je veux faire des soirées original et ça nous permet de découvrir un métier très utile en hivers

**M :** c'est comme vous voulez vous êtes combien ?

**I :** 28 j'ai pris les mensurations de tous le monde sa sera parfait, plus 45 en taille unique pour femme

**M :** très bien je vais voir si nous en avons en stock je reviens

_Irène passa la petite feuille avec les mensurations à la vendeuse qui l'emporta à l'arrière de la boutique_

**H :** une soirée ramoneur ?

**I :** ba je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre !

**H :** vous allez vraiment passer pour une folle !

**I :** ça je m'en contrefiche du moment qu'elle nous les donne

_La vendeuse revint de l'arrière boutique avec un gros carton _

**M :** voila j'ai réussi à réunir toute les mensurations

**I :** parfait merci beaucoup madame ! Je vous dois combien ?

**V :** 700 dollars 60 !

**I :** chouchou c'est toi qui a qui au carnet de chèque ?

_Holmes regarda Irène surpris elle tendit la main vers lui et il sortit son carnet de chèque en soupirant pour lui donner, elle régla et il prit le carton et sortirent de la boutique_

**H :** 700 dollars pour des costumes de ramoneur !

**I :** sa va c'est juste des costumes super réaliste !

**H :** ils ont intérêt d'être super réaliste au prix ou sa coute et surtout au poids du carton !

**I :** hé vous m'avez prise avec vous pour que je fasse diversion et je vous ais pris avec moi pour que vous portiez chacun son boulot

**H :** mouai !

**I :** pas de commentaire et avancer plus vite on a un sac de charbon et 2 de ciments à acheter encore !

**H :** sa va ! Sa va ! J'arrive princesse !

_Ils rentrèrent au commissariat avec les déguisements, les sacs de charbon et de ciments, les Hommes de Oners était déjà rentré, Holmes posa le tout au sol visiblement épuiser_

**O :** alors vous avez tout ? Rien perdu en route ?

**H :** oui mon argent sniff !

**I :** sa va ce n'était pas la mort quand même !

**H :** parlez pour vous ce n'est pas vous qui avait payé !

**W :** bon la suite du programme, pourquoi avez-vous achetez un sac de charbon ?

**I :** pour vous tartiner le visage avec pour tous ceux qui seront déguiser en ramoneur

**W :** pas mal je n'y avais pas songé !

**I :** ha heureusement que je suis la !

**H :** c'est moi qui fais le plan !

**I :** on a failli oublier ça !

**H :** ok d'accord mais on a juste failli !

_Irène leva les yeux au ciel_

**H :** bien il nous reste quoi d'autre encore sur notre liste ?

**W :** hé bien miss Adler doit se procurer un déguisement de femme de chambre

**O :** de la même manière que l'autre fois ?

**I :** oui bien obliger pour coller le plus possible

**W :** et le ciment à faire et à cacher prêt de la porte, on a trouvé des bâches dans les placards et un policier à ramener une brouette et une pelle

**H :** parfait ! Vous êtes parfait ! Quand je pense qu'à Londres je dois me battre contre la bêtise de Lestrade et ces hommes !

**O :** ils ne sont peut être pas habitué a ce genre de mission ?

**W :** ils sont surtout habiliter à courir après les chats oui !

**H :** et encore ils n'arriveraient même pas à courir après des gamins qui font du vole à l'étalage !

**O :** vous exagérer la ?

**W/H :** NON !

**O :** Ouah !

**H :** comme vous dite !

**I :** bien j'aurai besoin de chloroforme et surtout d'un accompagnateur !

**H :** je peux ?

**I :** si vous n'êtes pas trop chiant !

**H :** j'ai payé les déguisements et j'ai tous porté !

**I :** ha ba ça on vous a e assez entendus râler, bon c'est bon venez et prenez le chloroforme !

**O :** mais pour qui il va se faire passer avec la jeune femme dans les bras ?

**I :** pour un type qui va au prostitué tiens !

**H :** QUOI ?

**I :** ne faite pas la prude quand même vous aller pas vous déguiser en flic ?

**H :** et pourquoi pas ?

_Elle le regarda de haut en bas, il suivi son regard_

**I :** non je ne vous vois pas en flic

**O :** si il doit se déguiser comme ça mademoiselle aussi

**I :** QUOI ? Hors de question !

**H :** allez les gens vous nous voir arriver dans des vêtements et repartir dans d'autre sa va faire bizarre, autant que vous m'accompagner habiller…hum…disons…

**I :** je vous interdis de dire la fin de votre phrase !

**H :** de façon osé si je puis dire, de toute façon vous allez finir la fin de la journée en servante au commissariat avec nous jusqu'à ce que l'on parte, les servantes on droit à 2h de pause avant de retourner au manoir

**W :** ce n'est que pour l'accompagner ce n'est pas un drame ! Après c'est la jeune servante qui va porter vos affaire et vous les siennes

**I :….**d'accord mais je ne veux aucun commentaire est ce clair ?

**H :** très clair !

**W :** bien il est 17h30 les servantes sont en pause au bar Wino dans la 6ème avenue, vous croyez que vous arriverai à faire diversion ?

**I :** ok je vois comment je vais m'y prendre !

**O :** avec lui !

**I :** avec elle !

**H :** avec toi mon chou mon poing me démange !

**O :** patience mon chaton ! La délivrance est pour bientôt !

**W :** bon stoop allez y sinon sa va encore finir en bagarre

**H :** ho Watson si on ne peut plus se cracher des petits mots doux ou va le monde ?

**O :** et notre histoire….d'amouuurrreuuu !

**I :** non interdiction de le frapper, de le découper, ou de le tuer ! il a le droit de chanter !

**H :** je peux l'éventrer ?

**I :** non !

**H :** le bruler !

**I :** non !

**H :** au lance flamme, je ferai sa très proprement !

**I :** hum…d'accord !

**O :** hé non le laisser pas faire !

**I :** je dois aller me maquiller et me changer oubliez pas de passer la serpillère !

**H :** à vos ordres princesse, aller vient par la toi !

**O :** non ! nooonnn ! pas touche ! faite quelque choooose !

**W :** allez c'est fini lâchez le, non on ne saute par-dessus la table ! Revenez ici Holmes !

_Irène éclata de rire, en regardant Holmes sauter par-dessus la table pour attraper Oners alors que Watson tentait de l'arrêter, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour rigoler un peu avant l'arrestation il était vraiment capable de faire tout ce qu'elle lui disait, elle se calma et partis s'habiller de façon affriolante, décolleter bien généreux et maquillage assez prononcer, quand elle eu fini elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle n'aimait pas trop le maquillage mais bon bien obliger quand on se rend dans un bar populaire pour passer inaperçu. Elle sortie de la pièce et les 3 hommes s'arrêtèrent net en même temps, en plein mouvement, la bouche grande ouverte_

**I :** bon sa va j'ai dit aucun commentaire, même muet, et pas de sifflet

**H :** bien…Heu…on y…va ?

**I :** ok c'est partis !

**W :** un cab vous attend devant la porte, vous avez un plan ?

**I :** oui ne vous en faite pas !

_Ils prirent le cab en direction du bar, et rentrèrent prendre un verre au comptoir_

**H :** bien vous en reconnaissez une du manoir ?

**I :** oui il en a 2 mais je ne vois pas la petite blonde de l'autre fois

**H :** on s'en fiche n'importe laquelle !

**I :** non elle me ressemblait bien avec la perruque !

**H :** ok je vous mets au défis de ressembler à une autre maintenant !

_Irène balaya la salle du regard, il suffisait d'en trouver une qui ait la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle et à peut près le même visage, elle en repéra une qu'elle avait déjà aperçu au manoir quand elle y vivait_

**I :** celle la, au bout sa vous direz de faire la conversation ?

**H :** c'est vous qui voyait !

**I :** assurez vous de vous mettre derrière elle !

**H :** je vous fais confiance !

_Ils s'approchèrent de la femme de chambre qui reniflait sans cesse et n'arrêter pas de se moucher_

**I :** vous m'avez l'air bien malade !

**F :** ho que oui je suis comme ça depuis ce matin !

**I :** avec l'humidité et le froid en ce moment vous avez du attraper froid, vous êtes femme de chambre alors ?

**F :** oui au manoir de monsieur Harrison

**I :** ha et il n'engage pas en ce moment sa me changerai un peu !

**F :** ha désoler je ne pense pas qu'il engage vu le nombre de femmes de chambre qu'on est, jamais vu une maison aussi rempli !

**I :** et bien !

_La femme de chambre renifla encore une fois_

**F :** satané rhume j'arrive même plus à respirer !

**I :** ho attendez j'ai un bon remède pour ça !

**F :** ha sa m'intéresse !

_Irène sortis la bouteille de chloroforme et humidifia un mouchoir_

**I :** respirez sa à fond je vous jure que débouche bien !

**F :** ce n'est pas de la drogue ?

**I :** non c'est juste une plante, qui débouche bien le nez, c'est assez fort !

**F :** ha oui j'en ai entendus parler, donnez moi ça

_Elle lui tendit le mouchoir et elle respira à fond, puis s'évanouie dans les bras de Holmes qui la rattrapa ? Le barman se leva de son siège _

**H :** non ne vous en faite pas je la tiens, tout va bien !

**B :** vous la connaissez ?

**I :** oui c'est une amie à moi elle fait souvent des malaises, ne vous en faite pas on va l'emmener respirer un peu dehors

**B :** d'accord ! Tenez-moi au courant !

Ils sortirent du bar avec la jeune femme dans les bras,

**H :** choisissait vite une ruelle quelque part n' importe où elle n'est pas légère celle la !

**I :** vous exagérer ?

**H :** non mais elle oui sur le chocolat je dirais à son haleine

**I :** si vous le dite, par la sa sera parfait ! Vous pouvez la déposer par terre

**H :** hé ben enfin !

_Il la déposa à terre et Irène commença à déboutonner sa robe _

**I :** allez demi-tour !

**H :** quoi ? Mais… je vous laisse pas la ?

**I :** non je sais bien retourner vous !

**H :** ha oui…désolé

_Il se retourna en regardant au bout de la ruelle pendant qu'elle faisait l'échange _

**I :** heu…vous pouvez m'aidez ?

**H :** de dos je serai un as !

**I :** non je veux dire j'ai des ficelles dans le dos et je n'arrive pas à les enlever !

**H :** j'ai la permission de me retourner ?

**I :** vite on n'a pas toute la journée !

**H :** ok ok ! Montrez-moi ça !

_Holmes se retourna et elle se montra dos à lui en effet pour dénouer toute ces ficelle sa n'allait pas être du gâteau, _

**I :** je vous interdis de prendre votre temps !

**H :** sa va je suis un rapide !

Il l'entendit soupirer

**H :** dans le dénouement de nœud je parlais, si je n'y arrive pas on découpe le tout ?

**I :** non ! Sinon je vous découpe en morceau

**H :** ok !

_Il réussi à dénouer tout les nœuds et elle rattrapa sa robe d'une main il pu admirer son dos jusque dans le bas au niveau des hanches avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte_

**I :** demi-tour !

**H :** oui chef !

**I :** si vous pouviez faire le guet sa ne sera pas de trop !

**H :** bien chef !

_Irène fit l'échange de ses vêtements avec la jeune femme de chambre, elle avait un peu plus de poids qu'elle, Sherlock avait raison elle ne serra pas trop fort les ficelles pour pouvoir la faire rentrer dans sa robe, elle ajusta sa coiffure et mis le bonnet puis se retourna fin prête_

**I :** c'est bon !

**H :** bien je suppose que je dois me la farcir encore ?

**I :** c'est ça restez la je vais dire au barman que je vais bien ! et on l'emmène

**H :** je peux appeler un cab en attendant ?

**I :** faite comme vous voulez mais ne m'oublier pas !

**H :** alors j'avais raison ?

**I :** oui elle a un peu de poids

**H :** j'espère que vous aurez pitié de moi

**I :** c'est sur je vais avoir pitié d'une sourie qui porte un éléphant !

**H :** je suis pas une sourie j'en ai dans les bras je l'ai quand même porté jusqu'ici !

_Irène ne répondit rien et rentra dans le bar, à ces coté la jeune femme de chambre commencer à se réveiller_

**H :** allons bon nous voila bien, elle a mal dosé le chloroforme

**F :** qui êtes vous…. ?

**H :** Lucifer en personne enchanté !

_Holmes fouiller dans le sac d'Irène pour trouver la foutu bouteille, les femmes franchement comment faisait t'elle pour avoir un tel merdier dans un si petit sac, alors que lui quand il déplacer une feuille on l'engueler et on lui faisait la moral sur le bien ranger_

**F :** ou suis-je ?

**H :** en enfers enfin pour moi ! Ne bougez pas !

**F :** mais…qui êtes vous ?

**H :** je fais des économies de salive alors faut écouter de temps en temps ! Ha le voila !

Il ouvrit la bouteille et lui mis carrément sous le nez

**H :** aller bonne nuit ! Fait dodo ! Tu es déjà assez lourde comme ça donc si je dois te porter sous les coups sa va pas le faire mon chameau

**I :** qui traiter vous de chameau ?

**H :** notre chargement qui c'est réveiller !

**I :** désolé !

**H :** j'espère !

**I :** c'est votre chargement au fait !

**H :** ne riez pas parce que vu le bordel de votre sac à main le chargement aurait très bien pu me mettre à plat avant que j'ai trouvé la bouteille

**I :** vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle vous aurez mis KO parce qu'elle a un peu de poids

**H :** sa se voit pas au premier regard je dirais parce qu'elle est grande et QU ELLE PESE 2 FOIS PLUS QUE MOI !

**I :** sa va c'est vous le chimiste pas moi

**H :** raison de plus vous auriez du me laisser la bouteille

**I :** vous êtes chiant vous le savez ça ?

**H :** on me la souvent dit

**I :** parfait en route ! Je n'ai rien pour tracter votre chameau

**H :** las bas il y a un cab qui n'a pas de client

_Ils montèrent dans le cab et retournèrent au commissariat, Holmes passa la jeune femme à Oners qui pu soupeser et attester qu'elle était lourde, et ils l'enfermèrent en cellule, Irène pendant ce temps c'était assise sur un coin de table_

**O :** bien ça c'est fait, j'ai 4 hommes de partis faire le ciment et le cacher avec les bâche près de la porte, ils ne devraient plus tarder,

**H :** parfait miss Adler je veux que vous sachiez par cœur tout les souterrains !

**I :** comment je fais au niveau des filles manquante ?

**H :** vous fouiner partout sans vous faire repérer et vous les réunissez toute dans la cuisine

**I :** je vous rappel qu'il y a 3 cuisine dont une….d'accord j'ai pigé, dont celle qui est abandonner

**W :** ya beaucoup de chose condamné dans ce manoir, pour le nombre de servant qu'il a

**H :** je ne cherche pas à comprendre, vous les mettez toute dans cette cuisine, je viendrez vous voir pour vous donnez le signal

**I :** me voir ?

**H :** disons que je vais me perdre dans les étages pour demander quelque chose de farfelu en plus

**I :** c'est super risqué !

**H :** oui mais ne vous en faite pas le plan est super huilé !

**I :** ok

_Le reste des heure qui suivirent, les 4 hommes revinrent de la foret, et Holmes réviser le plan avec tout le monde, pendant que Watson choisissez des tenus de soirée et que Oners s'assurer du séchage des cabs maquiller avec de la peinture noire, chaque Hommes enfila son déguisement et Irène dut se plier à la tache assez marrante surtout pour Holmes, Watson et Oners qui admirer le résultat, de badigeonner la figure et les mains de chaque policier déguiser, avec du charbon de bois_

**O :** elle se débrouille plutôt bien

**H :** oui elle a la fibre maternelle je trouve

**W :** arrêtez-vous 2 ou elle aura la fibre meurtrière envers vous

**O :** on rigole !

**H :** bien tout le monde est prêt ? , personne n'oublie son rôle ou son texte ! En scène c'est partis


	14. Chapter 14 soirée dangereuse

_**Petite note pour mon lectorat :**__ j'ai pris quelque….liberté avec l'action, donc pour tous ceux qui se sentirait une âme à faire des bêtises du genre comme dans la série Malcolm, je précise que ce que j'ai écrit n'est absolument pas possible contrairement aux petites astuces de Mc gaver (si si ça marche je vous jure j'ai essayer ) donc vous êtes prévenu vous pouvez même aller rechercher sur internet toute les fautes de secourisme que j'ai pu faire, sa vous occupera les jour de pluie, bref ceci est une fiction on peut donc à peut près tous ce permettre ( sauf de tuer Holmes, sauf de lui accrocher des ailes dans le dos, sauf….bon tous ce que votre imagination peut faire lol) voila c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit je crois, mais c'est pas le dernier pour ce qui sorte déjà les mouchoir d'adieux, je vous laisse découvrir…._

_et merci pour toute vos review sa fait très plaisir!_

_Signé la petite Elyon _

_**Chapitre 14 soirées dangereuses**_

_Irène repartie accompagner par Oners en cab jusqu'à la propriété pour retrouver son poste, elle était très nerveuse, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, le cab stationna pas loin des grilles_

**O :** ne vous en faite pas ! Garder confiance, je sais que vous êtes terrifier à l'idée de traverser ses grilles encore une fois, mais dite vous que ce soir, c'est bientôt terminer et on ne partira pas sans vous, je crois bien que monsieur Holmes ne sera pas d'accord il tient trop à vous pour ça !

**I :** merci Oners, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à cette nuit dans mon lit

**O :** je vous comprends, juste un truc, vous l'aimez ?

**I :** vous aimeriez bien savoir n'est ce pas ?

**O :** entre les spéculations de Watson et les sous entendus que je lâche, en plus il part au car de tour à chaque fois, je voulais juste savoir si il s'agissait de franche camaraderie ou d'une vrai histoire d'amour ?

**I :** une vrai histoire d'amour sa ferait romantique n'est ce pas ? Mais ce n'est aussi simple que vous le croyez !

**O :** mais vous l'aimez ?

**I :** oui, même si on se bagarre constamment

**O :** c'est un peu votre façon de vous exprimer je crois ?

**I :** oui on peut dire ça ! Bon je vais y aller

**O :** bon courage ! Allez on s'accroche tous ! On est une équipe ! Oublier pas que l'on est dehors !

**I :** merci bon courage à vous aussi !

_Elle descendit du cab et entra dans la propriété, elle croisa d'autre femmes de chambre se dépêchait de reprendre leur services, elle discutât avec eux comme si de rien était, la pendule ce mit à sonner 19h00, elle la regarda en soupirant, ils devaient déjà tous être arrivé, soudain elle entendit sonner, Monsieur Harrison se déplaça pour aller ouvrir lui-même, elle vit entrer Holmes, Watson et Oners, elle fut soulager de les voir, sa lui redonner un peu de courage._

_Monsieur Harrison, discuter avec Watson tandis qu'il les menait à la grande salle, Holmes qui était derrière eux fit un signe discret à Irène quand il la vit en haut des marches, le compte à rebours venait de commencer, elle devait trouver les autre filles, elle avait entendus les ragots de servantes comme quoi les 30 femmes de ce soir attendait déjà dans le salon, il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve les autres cachettes ou pourrait se trouver le reste, elle sortie son petit plan et commença à fouiller, elle s'était procurer les clefs du manoir et s'était assurer que personne ne surveiller la petite cuisine abandonner, pendant ce temps Monsieur Harrison ouvrait la porte à ses inviter _

**MH :** voila le salon, et voici les 30 femmes comme convenus, j'ai reçu votre versement ce matin, vous convienne t'elles ?

_Holmes regarda dans le salon, elles étaient toute réunis, du moins celle qu'il avait commandé, certaines étaient recroqueviller dans un coin et se serrai les une au autre terrifier_

**H :** c'est parfait !

**O :** que la fête commence !

**MH :** je vous laisse ! Avertissez-moi quand vous en aurez fini !

**H :** merci beaucoup monsieur Harrison !

**MH :** mais de rien c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous monsieur !

_Harrison sortie et ferma la porte derrière lui, Holmes colla y l'oreille pour voir si il s'éloigner, Puis il chuchota_

**H :** Oners faite comme si, il doit certainement écouter !

**O :** bien aller les filles qui veut se faire chevaucher la première ?

_Quelque sanglot lui répondirent pendant qu'il faisait semblant de choisir avec Watson_

**W :** ne vous en faite pas mesdemoiselles nous ne sommes pas la pour ce que vous croyez !

**O :** nous somme de la police nous sommes ici pour vous sortir de la, nous avons un plan

**H :** nous allons vous évacuer mais il faut faire ça dans le calme et dans le silence pas de panique surtout !

**F :** c'est vrai vous allez nous sortirent de la ?

**O :** mademoiselle Adler et déguiser et s'occupe des autre femmes qui sont encore enfermer quelque part dans le manoir, il y a un passage secret dans cette pièce qui mène à dehors

**H :** j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez des vocalises, si quelque une d'entre vous peuvent imiter un ébat sexuel sa serai parfait, Oners vous vouliez prouver votre talent d'imitateur

**O :** bien sur ! avec plaisirs, si c'est pour la bonne cause, on y va tous en ensemble les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ? 3 2 1

_Oners et quatre jeune femmes s'évertuer à faire des vocalises pour donner le change tandis que Watson aidait Holmes à enclencher la serrure du passage, pendant ce temps Irène avait réussi à réunir une vingtaines de femmes dans la petite cuisine, elle les avait entassé dans un coin derrière un comptoir, elle n'avait pas allumer la lumière de peur que l'on vienne voir ce qui s'y passait, elle aller ressortir quand elle vit monsieur Harrison passer devant la porte, elle avait seulement entrouvert de quelques centimètres la porte, elle l'abandonna pour ce cacher avec les autre derrière le comptoir, elle vit sous la porte les pied d'Harrison stationner un moment puis ouvrir la porte pour comprendre pourquoi elle était entrouverte, caché derrière le meuble dans le noir il ne pouvait pas les voir, il leur suffiser de ne surtout pas faire de bruit, elles étaient toute collées autour d'Irène qui avait mis sa main ainsi que celle des autre femme sur la bouche d'une plus jeune terrifier, pour l'empêcher de crier, Harrison passa la tête observa la pièce plonger dans le noir, les femmes s'était arrêter de respirer, puis il ferma la porte correctement et s'éloigna, Irène et les autre femmes se détendirent un peu et libérèrent leur jeune amie terrifier_

**F :** c'est vraiment très dangereux ! Arriverons-nous toute à monter dans le salon ?

**I :** pas d'inquiétude ! Monsieur Holmes à réserver toute la soirée et la nuit on va y aller tout doucement, quitte à ce que ça prenne du temps, on ne prend aucun risque !

**F :** vivement que cela soit fini !

**F :** oui moi j'ai envie de sentir l'air de dehors, et j'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud dans un commissariat

**I :** dans quelques heures nous serons en sécurité c'est promis, pas un bruit surtout je vais aller chercher celle qui reste !

**F :** au fond du couloir derrière le meuble il y a un passage qui mène vers une cave il y en a 3 enfermer la, et le reste, elles sont à l'étage dans la grande salle de bain au 3ième après sa sera bon

**I :** merci au fait c'est tu si une certaine Marjolaine Terrant est parmi les femmes dans le salon

**F :** marjolaine ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 3 jours elle doit surement être avec celle qui reste

**I :** d'accord, je vais les chercher, aucune de vous ne bouge ou ne fait de bruit c'est clair ? Ça pourrait nous mettre tous en danger !

**F :** compris !

_Irène ouvrit la porte de quelque centimètre pour regarder si la voie était libre, et sortie en refermant la porte derrière elle, elle longea le couloir et trouva le meuble, elle le poussa discrètement ouvrit le passage et s'engouffra dedans, elle descendit quelques marches glissantes et atteignis une sorte de cave, 3 jeunes filles était enchainer au mur, elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de 15 ans, elle s'approcha d'elles, et leur fit signe de se taire au moment ou elles écarquiller les yeux de surprise, Irène fouilla dans ses poches et trouva une épingle, elle crocheta les serrures des filles et les emmena avec elle, _

_elle dut avec l'aide d'une jeune fille, passer son bras autour du cou de l'une d'entre elle qui avait du mal à marcher, elles remontèrent l'escalier glissant avec beaucoup de mal, la jeune fille mal en point avait les pieds en sang, Irène enleva son foulard et lui noua autour de la bouche en bâillon pour qu'elle supporte la douleur en silence, elle ouvrit la porte, regarda que personne n'était dans le couloir, et se dépêcha avec les autres de rejoindre la cuisine abandonnée, elle lâcha les 3 jeunes filles au soin des autres, puis repartis en direction des dernières au 3__ième__ en espérant y retrouver son amie seine et sauve._

_Pendant ce temps Holmes avait réussi avec l'aide de Watson à ouvrir le passage, et avait commencé à évacuer les premières femmes, elle passer les unes après les autres et un homme les attendait au bout du tunnel, leur enfilant à la sortie une longue tunique noir, et leur barbouiller le visage de charbon à la va vite, puis les attraper par le bras et les faisait passer à l'autre homme jusqu'au bout de la chaine ou elle montait dans le cab de la police, _

_la chaine était une très bonne idée, certaine femmes était tellement terrifier qu'elle avait énormément de mal à tenir sur leurs jambes, certaines étaient prise de crise d'angoisse, Watson veiller à les ausculter rapidement et les rassurer en vitesse avant de les pousser dans le tunnel, il fallait faire vite Oners avait inventer tout un programme de vocalise avec ses 4 nouvelles amies, Watson l'avait relayer un peu, et Oners avait du accompagner certaines femmes dans le tunnel pour celle qui s'étaient évanouie à la moitié du passage, les passant en douceur dans les bras de celui qui assurer la sortie, la chaine était merveilleusement synchronisé, le 28__ème__ policier qui assurer la bonne marche de la chaine s'assurer qu'aucune ne se mettait à crier de joie en pleine nuit, il faisait des allers retour entre la porte et les cab pour demander à celles qui était sortie si tout allait bien, il avait même fait du café pour les réconforter et Oners avait demander à ce qu'on fasse quelques encas pour celle en manque de nourriture, Holmes continua à faire passer les femmes une à une, en pensant à Irène et en priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver_

**W :** on y est presque Holmes ! il ne reste plus beaucoup de femmes vous devriez essayer d'aller la rejoindre pour faire monter les autre.

**H :** vous prenez la suite Watson ?

**W :** allez-y ! Soyez prudent !

_Holmes quitta la salle discrètement et passa la devant la cuisine abandonner il savait que dedans une bonne vingtaine de femme attendait encore son signal pour passer par le souterrain les reliant à la salle, il ouvrit la porte, aucun bruit, il savait qu'elles se cachaient, il chuchota dans le vide_

**H : **je suis monsieur Sherlock Holmes, je sais que vous êtes caché ici, j'aimerais savoir si l'une d'entre vous à vu Irène Adler ?

**F :** elle va bientôt redescendre avec des filles !

**H :** merci bien ! aller courage ! on en a plus pour longtemps, vous allez bientôt pouvoir monter !

**F :** merci !

_Il se cacha dans un placard au détour d'un couloir pas loin de la cuisine, il vit Irène à travers la rainure de la porte transporter d'autre femmes à la cuisine et refermer la porte discrètement, elle passa devant le placard, il ouvrit la porte et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'enfermer avec lui, elle eu un sursaut de surprise, mais ne cria pas, elle savait que c'était lui, elle se retrouva plaquer contre la paroi du placard assez étroit, ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre front contre front, la respiration haletante et le cœur au bord des lèvres_

**H :** on a…fait passer presque toute les femmes de la salle, vous allez pouvoir faire passer les autres

**I :** bien

**H :** sa va vous ?

**I :** je n'ai pas retrouvé ma meilleur amie, pourtant toute les femmes sont la, il a du la…

**H :** n'y penser pas ! elle a certainement du lui échapper qui c'est ?

**I :** j'espère…

_Ils entendirent des pas et des voix, des servantes marchaient dans le couloir _

**I :** comment on sort de ce placard sans attirer l'attention? Il y en a aussi prés des escaliers, ils vont nous voir !

**H :** pas si on fait une petite mise en scène !

**I :** laquelle ?

**H :** hé bien monsieur Olivanders est un horrible personnage à qui 30 femmes ne suffit pas heureusement la pauvre femme de chambre est une furie dans le genre

**I :** je vois !

**H **ne me casser rien c'est tout ce que je vous demande, je dois rester opérationnel

**I :** d'accord !

_Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, un délicieux frisson lui parcouru l'échine, son nez caressa le sien, ses lèvres frôla les siennes et tous doucement il fini par l'embrasser au début timidement, puis tendrement, elle ferma les yeux, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, elle avait passer ses mains autour de son cou, et soupira d'aise elle n'avait plus peur de ce qui pourrai leur arriver, il l'avait transporter dans une autre dimension, il fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou, et caressa ses hanches avec envie, son corps s'embrasa tout entiers, elle ne voulait pas le frapper, ni même le sortir de la comme c'était initialement prévu_

**H :** Irène…

**I :** pas envie….

**H :** il le faut…

**I :** je ne veux pas…

**H :** c'est bientôt fini… jurer

**I :** ok désolé…

**H :** à tout à l'heure…

_Il l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois ses lèvres si douce qui le rendait fou, puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre front contre front, puis elle se mis à le frapper et lui donner des coups de pied en criant et vociférant des insultes, il sortis du placard les mains sur la tête tandis qu'elle lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas femme à vendre, il lui fit un clin d'œil, et repartis en direction du salon comme si de rien était, les autre femme de chambre accoururent pour demander à Irène ce qui c'était passé, elle leur raconta une histoire bien montée, puis chacune repartie à son poste, Holmes avait rejoins le salon et avait réussi à ouvrir une petite trappe derrière un meuble qui relier le salon à la cuisine, Irène rejoignis la cuisine abandonnée et ouvrit la trappe de son coté, puis fit passer les première femmes, Holmes les rattrapa à la sortie, pour les faire passer à Watson qui les faisait passer à son tour dans le passage menant à dehors, il rattrapa enfin la dernière et pensa voir arriver Irène derrière, mais personne_

**H :** dite moi , Irène n'est pas avec vous ?

**F :** non elle est repartie

**H :** comment ça ?

**F :** elle veut retrouver son amie, elle n'était pas avec vous n'y avec nous, alors elle ne veut pas partir sans elle !

**H :** bon sang ! Watson !

**W :** que ce passe t'il ?

**H :** dite aux hommes que l'on va avoir un peu de retard ! Irène est repartie chercher son amie

_Watson passa le message, Oners qui était sortie refis demi tour dans le tunnel_

**O :** Holmes ! On n'a pas le temps ! La soirée est presque finie ! Rattrapez la non de dieu ! Elle va se faire avoir !

**H :** commencer à cimenter jusqu'a la moitié de la porte j'arrive, et dite à vos hommes que quoi qu'il arrive…

**O :** vous ne partez pas sans elle ?

**H :** c'est ça !

**O :** je l'aurai parié, allez y ! Soyez prudent

**W :** tenez Holmes, prenez mon révolver ! il doit être dans les parages !

**H :** merci !

_Holmes entra dans le tunnel et ressortis dans la petite cuisine, il ouvrit la porte lentement, mais la referma aussitôt, des servantes passaient devant, il devait être prudent, il ne savait pas trop ou chercher, mais il avait sa petite idée, il se souvenait du récit qu'elle leur avait fait chez son frère, les femmes de glaces, si son amie n'était pas parmi toute les femmes qu'ils avaient vu, elle était surement devenu un cercueil de glace, ou enfermé quelque part près à y passer, donc pour ce genre de chose il n'y avait que les caves, il sortis une copie du plan que Irène lui avait fait, puis surveilla le moment ou il pourrait sortir entre 2 servantes le nez en l'air_

_De son côté Irène savait bien qu'elle se mettait en danger, les autre avec,_ _mais si sa meilleur amie était quelque part enfermé, elle devait tenter le coup, ils n'étaient pas arrivé jusque la pour en abandonner une au passage c'était leur seule chance, elle descendit dans le dédale de sous sol et commença à chercher, elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle ne voulait pas non plus retomber sur la salle qui à précipiter sa fuite, et qui hantait ses cauchemars, elle fini par pousser une grille qui fit un horrible grincement qui retentis dans toute la pièce, elle entra. _

_La première chose qui lui parvint fut l'odeur, une odeur bizarre, qui lui faisait penser à l'intérieur de l'école de médecine, du formol pensa t'elle, elle poussa une autre grille et la le froid l'envahi, il faisait vraiment très froid et très humide la dedans, la pièce était plongé dans une clarté bleuté effrayante, sa lui rappelait des souvenirs, des cauchemars, ses jambes s'était mise à tremblait, elle serait partis en courant si elle n'avait pas entendus une plainte, elle s'avança, et trouva sur le coté, une jeune femme enfermer dans une sorte de grosse cage pour les oiseaux suspendu à quelque centimètre du sol, elle crocheta la serrure et la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes, ce n'était pas son amie, mais ça en faisait une de plus de sauver_

**I :** chut c'est fini calme toi, bon écoute moi, tu vas remonter par la, sais tu ou est l'ancienne cuisine ?

**F :** celle qui est toujours fermée ?

**I :** c'est ça, la porte est ouverte tu vas y aller toute seule, sans te faire voir, tu rentre et tu vas derrière le comptoir, tu va voir une trappe ouverte tu y va, il y a du monde au bout qui va te prendre en charge tu as compris

**F :** oui et toi ?

**I :** je cherche quelqu'un va y ! bonne chance et surtout ne te fait pas voir !

_La jeune fille remonta le couloir en direction de la sortie, Irène respira un bon coup et entra dans la pièce, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille, tout était gravé dans son esprit, il y avait des cercueil de glace debout qui formait un grand cercle dans la pièce, elle remarqua que la pièce était immense, plus que dans ces souvenirs, les cercueils était les un derrière les autre formant des cercles et des cercles,_

_des centaine et des centaine de femmes figé pour l'éternité, certaine de leur expressions terrifier lui faisait très peur, elles avaient été gelé vivante, elle tourna autour de quelque rangé, puis arriva au bout de la pièce, elle trouva une baignoire construite grossièrement en taule, la même forme que les cercueils sa devait être une sorte de moule pensa t'elle, elle trouva de grosse bombonne relier à une machine à coté et des chaines en abondance, puis elle se retourna vers une petite pièce pas très grande taillé dans la roche refermé par une grille. Elle remarqua quelque chose qui briller par terre coincé dans les pavés, elle s'accroupis et ramassa l'objet, l'essuya du revers de la manche, une barrette en or pour les cheveux, en forme d'oiseau, cela appartenait à son amie,_

_elle tira la petit grille et poussa un petit cri en lâchant l'objet et en portant ses mains à son visage, son amie était la mais il était trop tard pour elle, elle était déjà prisonnière de son cercueil de glace, des larmes coulèrent le long de ces joue, ils étaient arriver beaucoup trop tard, ou bien il n'avait pas tenu parole, elle posa sa main sur la glace, et regarda son amie, ses yeux était écarquiller au maximum et sa bouche grande ouverte, on pouvait voir des traces de larmes gelé sur ses joues, elle avait geler petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la glace la recouvre, elle entendit un horrible grincement, la grille de tout à l'heure, c'était peut être Sherlock, elle savait que sa petite excursion ne passerai pas inaperçu, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et se retourna_

**I:** Sherlock?

**MH:** raté Irene!

**I:** Harrison!

_Elle tenta de lui échappée mais, Il l'empoigna de toute ses forces l'attira contre lui, elle se débattit mais il lui colla un mouchoir sur le nez, Chloroforme, elle reconnu l'odeur et perdit connaissance aussitôt, il la retint par un bras et la laissa s'écrouler sur le sol pendant qu'il refermer le flacon_

**MH :** haaa, c'est tellement simple avec vous les femmes, que cela en devient…comment dire…ennuyeux

_Pendant ce temps la jeune fille de tout à l'heure avait gravis les marche 4 à 4, elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la cuisine abandonnée, tandis que Sherlock l'ouvrait à ce moment la, ils se percutèrent violement, il la rattrapa par les épaules avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, elle se débattit prêt à crier, Holmes compris qu'il s'agissait encore d'une prisonnière, il lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche_

**H :** chuut ! Calmer vous je suis la pour vous aider ! Si je vous lâche vous ne crierait pas ?

_Elle fit non de la tête_

**H :** bien

**F :** vous êtes ceux qui nous font sortir par la cuisine ?

**H :** c'est sa ou est la femme qui t'accompagner ?

**F :** elle m'a délivré mais elle ne m'a pas accompagné elle cherchait quelqu'un elle est entré dans la pièce bleu

**H :** ou est cette pièce bleu ?

**F :** vous descendez l'escalier au fond du couloir jusqu'au 3ème sous sol vous allez rencontrer des successions de grilles et vous la verrez au bout elle est éclairez par une clarté bleu, mais s'il vous plait sortez moi de la !

**H :** bon stop ! calmez vous, vous allez entrer la dedans, le passage et derrière le comptoir, un homme va vous réceptionner au bout ne vous en faite pas, on va vous faire sortir par un autre souterrain jusqu'à dehors, mais pas un bruit ! Même dehors ! Compris ? On reste courageuse jusqu'au bout jeune fille ! Aller y !

_Il la poussa dans la cuisine, elle se précipita dans le tunnel derrière le comptoir, arrivé au bout, elle fut accueilli par Watson, qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à sortir,_

**W :** ne vous en faite pas vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, aller avec le monsieur la bas

_Elle rejoigna Oners qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la pièce devant une autre petite porte_

**O :** bien pas de panique, le tunnel est un peu noir mais tous va bien, vous allez jusqu'au bout et vous verrez vous suivez la chaine

_Elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel, arriver au bout, elle vit une ouverture coupé en deux au niveau de la hauteur par du ciment frais, l'odeur lui chatouilla les narines, un hommes l'attendait au bout et lui tendait les bras pour l'aider à passer par-dessus le muret qu'il avait construit, une fois dehors, elle sentis l'air frais lui fouettait le visage, elle regarda le ciel, et admira les étoiles, il faisait nuit noir et elles était par millier dans le ciel, elle avait du mal à y croire, mais elle était enfin sauvée, sortie de cette horrible cage dans le noir, ou elle était depuis plusieurs jour déjà, l'homme qui l'avait fait sortir lui enfila une longue chemise noir qui la recouvrait jusqu'au bas des jambes, lui mit un peu de charbon sur le visage, puis la poussa vers un autre hommes qui la poussa encore et encore, le trajet de main en main dura 20 minute au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on la fit monter dans un immense cab ou attendait déjà d'autres femmes, on lui servit une tasse de café, on posa une couverture sur ses épaules et on la réconforta._

_Holmes de son coté était descendus à la cave, révolver en main, il était passé par les grilles ouvertes, sans bruits, il entendait des voix, il vit la clarté bleuté étrange, il entra dans la pièce et fut estomaqué du spectacle sous ses yeux des centaines de cercueil de glace en cercles, il se cachât derrière l'un d'eux et vit Harrison parler à quelqu'un prisonnier dans une baignoire en taule_

**MH :** vous savez beaucoup de gens sont fasciner par les mystères de la nature, les pauvres d'esprits admire les animaux, les médecins les bactéries et autre maladies à travers leur microscopes, moi j'observe et j'admire les effets de produits chimiques naturel, voyez vous j'ai une passion pour l'azote, un produit tellement magnifique, il peut donner la mort en quelque secondes, il est impitoyable, cependant…l'homme étant un être supérieur, on peut commander à l'azote, c'est donc pour cela que vous avez gagné le droit de mourir….plus lentement

**I :** allez au diable !

**MH :** passez lui le bonjour de ma part, ceci dit je vous promets de vous dire bonjour tous les matins quand je passerai devant vous, pensez à votre expression du visage surtout ! elle restera gravé pour l'éternité !

**I :** vous m'aviez donné une semaine ! Et je suis la ! Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

**MH :** ha votre amie ? Ho pauvre et chère Irène, je ne lui ai pas laissé 1 jour de plus après votre lettre, rendez vous compte elle réussi à tuer un de mes gardes avec une barrette, vous savez ces espèces de pic que vous coincé dans vos cheveux

**I :** espèce de monstre !

**MH :** ha non la c'est elle ! on n'enfonce pas un pic en or dans le front d'un de mes gardes pour savourer la liberté au prix d'une vie humaine

**I :** vous vous fichez de moi et toute ses femmes dans la glace ?

**MH :** elles ne valent pas mieux que vous ou votre amie, elles ont toute fait des erreurs, donc elles sont punis, ainsi je me suis constitué une formidable collection, votre amie à tué, vous vous êtes échappé, quand on enfreint la loi, elle vous condamne, c'est ce que je fais, je suis la loi chez moi, et j'aspire à être plus dur et plus intransigeant que la loi

**I :** vous êtes complètement malade !

**MH :** non malgré le froid de cette saison je dois dire que je ne suis pas tombé malade une seule fois, par contre vous, j'espère que vous êtes bien couverte, il risque de faire très froid dans cette baignoire quand j'aurai tourné cette manivelle, pour l'instant l'eau est à température ambiante, mais une fois l'azote dans le bain il ne vous restera que quelques minutes à vivre, je dirai 10 pour être honnête, je vous laisse le temps d'avoir une dernière pensée, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de toujours devoir vous enchainer, parce que les chaines à travers la glace c'est vraiment pas jolie, dommage, à tous à l'heure sous une autre forme !

_Il tourna la manivelle et l'azote se répandit tout doucement dans le bain, Irène était paniqué, elle tenta de bouger pour éviter la glace de se former, elle sentait déjà le froid l'envahir et les frissons la secouer horriblement, quoi de plus horrible que de mourir de froid, il y avait tellement d'eau que seul son visage était immergé, des chaines retenait ses mains et ses pieds au fond de la baignoire, Harrison se retourna et repéra la silhouette de Holmes à travers les cercueils de glaces, il leva son révolver et tira, Holmes évita la balle qui alla érafler la glace qui lui servait de bouclier_

**MH :** le grand Sherlock Holmes ! Vous êtes plus naïf que je ne le pensais, à moins que l'amour vous rend aveugle ou idiot, vous avez organisé une soirée avec tout mon catalogue pour lui donner sa chance et surtout le temps de retrouver son amie, mais voyez vous il est beaucoup trop tard pour son amie, comme pour elle d'ailleurs

**H :** je confirme vous êtes le pire des salauds que j'ai rencontré, mais vous vous trompez sur un point

**MH :** bien éclairez-moi !

**H :** quand nous serons partis, vous serez seul, je n'ai pas commandé tout le catalogue pour lui donner du temps voyez vous ! C'est elle qui a pris le temps

**MH :** on ne peut pas sortir de la maison tous est surveiller

**H :** vous êtes propriétaire de ce manoir que depuis 3 ans n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes tellement occuper à votre collection que vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point il possède de passages secrets menant à dehors

_Harrison tira encore une fois, Sherlock se cacha derrière un autre cercueil de glace, se rapprochant de lui _

**MH :** VOUS MENTEZ ! Elles ne peuvent pas sortir ! elles ne peuvent pas m'échapper ! ou qu'elle aille, elles sont à moi, et celle-ci m'appartienne pour l'éternité !

**H :** confirmation vous aurez l'asile comme prison ! Toutes vos femmes se sont échappé Harrison !

**MH :** vous n'auriez pas du tomber amoureux, il est trop tard pour elle, c'est une arnaqueuse, et elle s'enfuit rapidement, j'ai eu tellement de mal à la retrouver, c'est tellement surprenant qu'elle ait atterris chez votre frère que j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous tenteriez quelque chose

**H :** je sais tous cela Harrison je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous !

**MH :** et vous l'aimez toujours, incroyable, elle vous a échapper combien de fois ? disons que je me souvienne les journaux sont friand de cela ha oui 4 fois ! Une relation plutôt fuyante !

**H :** vous êtes dérangé !

**MH :** lequel des 2 est le plus déranger ? De vouloir et de continuer à aimer une femme qui est plus fuyante qu'un courant d'air ?

_Holmes continuer de s'approcher de lui, il pouvait voir son reflet dans d'autre cercueil de glace, il cherchait un bon angle de visé pour tuer ce connard, il se ficher à présent de le capturer vivant ou non, Irène était en train de mourir petit à petit sous le froid de l'azote liquide qui commencer à cristalliser l'eau, on entendez le bruit de la glace qui se forme, elle ferma les yeux, si elle devait avoir une expression autant qu'elle ne le voit pas pour l'éternité, Holmes trouva un angle et tira, un peu à l'aveuglette mais c'était sa seule chance, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps à Irène et il savait que Harrison essayer de gagner du temps,_

_la balle l'atteignis en pleine tête, et il s'écroula raide mort sur le sol, Holmes sortie de sa cachette, et se précipita sur la baignoire qui retenait Irène, la glace avait recouvert la surface, il trouva un objet contendant et frappa la surface, l'eau en dessous n'avait pas encore fini de geler, il plongea ses main dans l'eau en serrant les dents, le froid était intense, il tenta de la sortir de la baignoire mais elle y était enchainer, elle bougea un peu et rouvris les yeux, son esprit s'était embrumé et elle avait tellement sommeil, elle le voyait comme au ralentit tentait de la déchainer de la, il lui parla mais elle l'entendis de très loin _

**H :** Irène ! Ne vous endormez pas, tenez le coup je vais vous sortir de la !

**I :** Sherlock ?

_Elle avait un mal de chien à ouvrir les yeux, elle avait pleuré et ses larme avait gelé, ses vêtements lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait gelé à sa peau, de la glace s'était former autour des cercle de métal qui enserrai ses poignets et ses chevilles, Holmes n'eu pas le choix, il ramassa son révolver et tira dans la baignoire pour la libérer de ses chaines, il visa juste, les anneaux s'ouvrirent, il entrepris d'enlever la glace qui l'emprisonnait encore, _

_c'était un travail sans fin, il fini par tirer dans la machine qui déversait l'azote, celle-ci fuma un peu et s'arrêta, ensuite il passa un bras sous son cou et sous ses jambe puis l'arracha à son cercueil de glace qui commençait à prendre forme, cette action la fit sursauter d'un coup, comme si elle revenait à la réalité, elle fut secouer par de terrible frisson, ses lèvres était bleu pale, il se dépêcha de sortir de la cave, il remonta les escaliers en la portant à bout de bras, chaque pas qu'il faisait était pour elle une souffrance, la glace recouvrait ses cheveux, une partie de son visage était givré et ses vêtement était collé à sa peau, et surtout le froid intense._

_Pendant ce temps Watson s'inquiété pour son ami, toute la maison avait résonné des coups de feu, les serviteur allait bientôt arriver tous armés, Sherlock se dépêcha, il se précipita dans la cuisine abandonné, des pas se faisait entendre de toute pars, ils était repéré, il arriva au bout du tunnel dans le salon _

**W:** Holmes !

**H:** vite ! Watson! Nous somme poursuivis dépêcher vous fermer la porte !

_Watson ferma la porte Oners vint l'aider à mettre un meuble devant la porte d'entré et celui du souterrain, Holmes s'engouffra dans celui qui menait à la sortie, il arriva au bout et passa Irène dans les bras du premier policer qu'il vit, pour enjamber le mur, Watson et Oners arrivèrent derrière lui en courant, on entendait des cris provenant de la maison, il fallait faire vite, Irène s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de Holmes qui enjamber le mur avec les autre, pendant que l'on recouvrait de ciment le reste de la porte_

**I :** non s'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas…toute seule…j'ai peur !

_Holmes revint près du policier et repris Irène dans ces bras, malgré ce qu'elle avait subi elle parvenait à se débattre faiblement_

**H :** chut…je suis la ! Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse toi faire, on est obliger de faire la chaine tu vas passer de bras en bras, le chemin et un peu ardus et on doit faire vite !

**I :** tu reviens….après ?

**H :** oui je ne par pas sans toi !

_Il la passa délicatement au autre policer qui firent la chaine jusqu'au cab, pendant que lui et les autre aidé encore à cimenter la porte_

**O :** il tape contre le ciment Holmes ! on ne va pas les retenir longtemps !

**H :** continuer à cimenter ! Les couches inférieures vont commencer à sécher !

**W :** ils vont réussir à l'ouvrir Holmes il faut que l'on s'échappe !

**H :** encore un peu à mon signal on y va ! Prêt ?

_Ils mirent encore une couche de ciment _

**H :** allez-y !

_Ils lâchèrent leur matériel et s'échappèrent à travers la foret suivant en les policier qui rejoignait le cab, le mur de ciment fini par cédait, les serviteur était dehors et tirait dans tous les sens, on avait eu le temps de mettre Irène dans le cab, Holmes, Watson et Oners courèrent et réussirent à le prendre en route on referma la porte derrière eux et Holmes attrapa ses collègues et pour les coucher à terre pour faire face à quelque coup de feu dans la porte, une jeune femme se mit à hurler, Watson regarda, la balle avait érafler la jambe de la jeune femme_

**O :** laisser docteur Watson je vais m'occuper d'elle ce n'est qu'une brulure, occuper vous de miss Adler elle est très mal en point !

**W :** oui vous avez raison, bon sang Holmes elle était en train de geler ?

**H :** oui, je l'ai sortie in extrémis

**W :** voyons voir, miss Adler vous m'entendez ?

**I :…**oui…

**W :** hum… difficulté respiratoire !

**H :** sa veut dire quoi ?

**W :** la glace à souder ses vêtements sur sa peau et l'empêche de respirer normalement, en plus l'eau congeler et lourde c'est sa qui appuie et comprime son abdomen

**H :** on peut l'enlever ?

**W :** surtout pas, en essayant d'enlever ses habits vous lui arracheriez la peau !

**O :** ouai mais pour l'instant elle est une chambre froide à retardement impossible de la soulager du froid

**W :** il faut la faire décongeler, mettez lui autant de couverture chaude que vous trouverez et dès qu'elles sont trempé changer les avant qu'elle ne gèle, Holmes faite en sorte qu'elle ne s'endorme pas, parlez lui !

**H :** comment on va la débarrasser de tout ça ?

**W :** arriver à l'hôtel il faudra la mettre dans un bain d'eau chaude, montrez moi sa Oners ce n'est qu'une brulure ?

**O :** oui la balle la juste érafler

_Watson pris en charge une bonne dizaine de femmes, et toute sorte de blessure physique et psychologique, Irène était dans les bras de Holmes et s'accrocher à lui pas moyen de la faire lacher, le cab passa sur un trou et elle grimaça, elle s'était accrocher à sa chemise si fort qu'il pouvait voir les jointures blanches de ses mains, elle avait peur que tout ceci ne soit une hallucination, elle sentait à peine sa chaleur, alors qu'il l'entourer de ces bras avec des couvertures, elle avait tellement froid, _

**H :** sa va aller Irène, ne t'en fait pas on va bientôt arriver !

**I :** tu es…toujours la ?

**H :** oui, ne t'endore pas surtout reste la, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi !

**I :** c'était trop…tard tu sais…pour…elle

**H :** oui je sais, je suis désolé !

**I :** non…ce n'est pas ta…faute, je n'aurai…jamais du…tenter…je…je m'en doutais

**H :** c'est normal de vouloir espérer Irène, ne t'en fait pas, le plus important la c'est qu'on s'en soit tous sortie ce soir

**I :** est ce que…il…

**H :** oui…il est mort, je l'ai tué, il ne reviendra plus Irène

**I :** merci…je…

_Elle ferma les yeux, elle tremblait et elle souffrait, le cab arriva à l'hôtel, Holmes et Watson en sortirent avec Irène et le cab reparti vers le commissariat_

**W :** vite Holmes, elle est à bout de force !

**H :** passez devant Watson, ouvrait les robinets !

_Watson entra dans l'hôtel, personne au comptoir, parfait sa faciliter les choses il se dirigea vers la chambre de Holmes et ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, Holmes marchait doucement pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus, il arriva dans la salle de bain,_

**H **: heu…Watson elle est complètement congeler vous voulez lui faire un choc thermique avec de l'eau bouillante ?

**W :** pas le choix, si on attend de trop, elle va mourir ! Allez y doucement, et surtout attendez bien que ses vêtements redevienne fluide avant de les enlever sinon la peau peut partir avec

**H :** heu…les…enlever ?

**W :** je vous fais confiance pour sa les tourtereaux !

_Il quitta la pièce en donnant une tape sur son épaule, et rigola à la tête que faisait son ami_

**W :** n'en profiter pas non plus, mais surtout forcez la, sa risque de pas être une partie de plaisir

**H :** d'accord

_Watson quitta la pièce en fermant la porte, Holmes respira un bon coup, après tous cas de force majeur, sa vie était en jeu, il l'approcha de la baignoire et s'accroupi auprès, tout en la maintenant, à la vue de la baignoire elle pris peur et s'accrocha encore plus à lui, elle enfoncer ses ongles dans son cou, tentant de l'empêcher et avait du mal à respirer_

**H :** chuuuut du calme, n'ai pas peur, on est à l'hôtel, tu te souviens ? C'est de l'eau chaude regarde

_Il plongea sa main dans l'eau du bain, elle était vraiment chaude cette flotte, puis il la passa sur son visage, elle sentis la chaleur de sa main et elle se rassura, elle regarder autour d'elle elle reconnu la salle de bain, il faisait bon dedans, il mouilla son visage, sa nuque, l'eau chaude fit fondre le givre de ses sourcil, il mouilla ses lèvre qui était bleu pale par le froid, puis les pied, il voulait la préparer à l'eau bouillante du bain, _

_quand il eu fini de la dégivrer un peu, il remarqua qu'elle était prise de tremblement violent la chaleur revenait petit à petit dans son cops et c'était douloureux, il la souleva et tenta de la mettre dans le bain, elle s'accrocher à lui de toute ses forces, après la brulure du froid celle du chaud, elle rester accrocher désespérément à son cou, il la soutint encore dans le bain, la glace fondait petit à petit refroidissant l'eau, des plaques de glace remonter à la surface pour disparaitre aussitôt, elle était terrifier, elle se croyait toujours enfermer dans une autre baignoire, il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur la bouche et décida de la suivre dans la baignoire, quitte à se mouiller avec elle tans pis elle avait trop peur,_

_il entra dans baignoire avec elle, il la pris dans ses bras, elle se réchauffa, et décrocha ses mains de son cou, elle les fit glisser sur sa chemise et entrepris de la déboutonner sous l'eau, il pensait qu'elle n'y arriverai pas mais il ferma les yeux et soupira quand ses mains rencontrèrent sa peau, elle y était bien arriver, il commença à lui enlever ses vêtements tous doucement, sans lui faire de mal, ils s'étaient décoller de sa peau, il la trouver encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait déjà vu, ils se retrouvèrent nu tous les deux, elle savoura la chaleur du bain la douceur de leur peau, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, leur nez se touchèrent, ce n'était plus une mise en scène pour sortir d'un placard cette fois, elle l'embrassa, il enlaça ses hanches, elle était vraiment magnifique pensa t'il, elle se réfugia dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou, elle savourait un moment de détente totale, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir, elle avait eu une peur sans nom, elle avait envie de profiter de lui, tans pis pour toute les peur ou les convenance ou n'importe qu'elle barrière qu'il mettait entre eux, de toute façon il ne voulait plus se forcer à renier tous sa, _

_il caressa tous son corps, sous l'eau les sensations était tellement plus douce, il avait envie lui aussi de faire entorse au règlement de bienséance, il l'attrapa par la taille et il la sortis de l'eau, il l'admira un moment, la pris dans ses bras et sortit de la salle de bain, il la posa doucement sur le lit, tous son corps fumait par la température de l'eau, ils n'était pas sec tout les deux mais s'en fichait éperdument, il l'embrassa sur la bouche tout doucement, descendit dans son cou, sur ses seins, elle fermait les yeux, se laissant faire, elle n'avait plus peur de rien désormais, il embrassa ses hanches, son ventre au niveau du nombril et remonta tout doucement, son corps s'embraser totalement sous ses caresses et ses baisers, il était doux et surtout très câlin, elle l'attira entre ses jambes, il se laissa capturer docilement, il continuer de l'embrasser comme un fou, Irène passa ses mains sur son torse, descendit au niveau de ses abdos, elle l'embrassa dans le cou, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment front contre front la respiration haletante, enlacé tous les 2, _

_il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches, et la pénétra doucement, elle se cambra vers lui en gémissant, il ferma les yeux en soupirant, sa respiration brulante dans son cou la rendait folle, elle s'accrocha à lui, pendant qu'il bougeait tous doucement profitant au maximum de leur étreinte et du plaisirs procurer._

_Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, elle gémissa de plaisir, il la suivit quelques minutes après, il embrassa ses lèvres, leur dents s'entrechoquèrent, il attrapa sa lèvre, doucement sans lui faire de mal, elle répondit à son baiser fougueux, elle était tellement bien, elle n'avait plus froid. Son cœur avait déjà explosé de désir, et elle ne demandait plus rien sinon de rester comme ça pour toujours, elle ne voulait plus fuir, et lui ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en aille, il l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, il écouter sa respiration et son cœur,_

_profiter de la douceur de sa peau et de ses caresses, il avait eu si peur de la perdre, de la voir mourir de froid dans cette cave sans pouvoir rien faire, mais il avait réussi à la sortir de la et c'était pour lui le plus grand des soulagements, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'amusa à l'ébouriffer, à le décoiffer dans tous les sens possible du terme, à tracer des arabesque du bout des doits sur son dos, il souris, ferma les yeux, se laisser faire comme une poupée de chiffon, elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait il l'aimer, elle était en vie, à lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait, il avait tué ce salopard qui lui avait fait du mal, sa aussi c'était une belle victoire pour lui, puis elle lui chuchota_

**I :** si tu devais dire un secret ça serai quoi ?

_Il leva les yeux vers elle, réfléchi un moment, elle le vit sourire, d'un magnifique sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister, il monta jusqu'à son oreille en déposant un baiser dans son cou_

**H :** tu veux un grand secret, bien garder, depuis…4 ans ? Un secret que je ne peux pas dire mais que les autres peuvent deviner défois, sans que je ne veuille ?

**I :** oui !

**H :** je t'aime !

**I :** je t'aime ! On a donc le même !

**H :** c'est mieux comme ça tu ne trouve pas ?

_Dit il en caressant son nez contre le sien_

**I :** c'est un secret de polichinelle ils le savent très bien !

**H :** ils n'en sont pas sur !

**I :** ils s'en doutent !

**H :** peut être mais ils ne sont sure de rien, donc sa fait un vrai secret

_Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, de la câliner, il adorait ça, les câlins, les caresses, les baisers, son corps contre le sien, dans ces bras. Et Il était prêt à tuer le premier qui voudrait la lui ravir, lui raconter des sornettes ou lui faire du mal, son grand frère avait raison, tomber amoureux c'est la plus belle chose qui peut arriver, c'est une explosion de sentiment qui chasse tout le reste, c'est un trésor que l'on garde en soi, et être aimé de l'autre c'est un trésor encore plus précieux._


	15. Chapter 15 retour aux sources

_**Note au lectorat :**__ Allez bande de veinardes rangez vos mouchoir d'adieux ce n'est pas encore la fin ! j'ai coupe en 2 le dernier chapitre parce que cela fait trop long et que mes publication aussi devienne longue et que je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens, sa me démotive lol donc 2 pour le prix d'1 c'est le lot gagnant ! la promo du jour ! un chapitre très long encore en attendant la fin qui sera aussi longue je l'espère, merci pour toute vos reviews Belette et Skarine vous êtes super ! Sa me motive et sa me fait plaisirs, Belette toi tu vas battre le record de la fiction la plus longue en chapitre en français lol je ne suis pas allé voir chez les britons si il y avait de la compétition ! lol sur ce bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 15 retour aux sources **_

_le lendemain matin, Irène ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, elle resta un moment sans bouger, elle était bien, elle somnolait dans ses bras bien au chaud, ne voulant absolument pas bouger le moindre petit doits de pieds, elle fini par lever la tête tout doucement et le regarda dormir, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de passer sa main sur son visage, il dormait paisiblement, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et sentis ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et ses mains caressait ses hanches fine et délicate, et son dos, il se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux, et fit face au plus beau des sourires, il remonta sa main sur sa joue, leur nez se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement, tendrement, _

**H :** on se lève ?

**I :** non

**H :** on a encore un rapport à faire sur une certaine affaire…

**I :** terminer hier le rapport peut bien attendre !

**H :** Oners va me taper sur les doits si il n'a pas son rapport et Watson…

**I :** Oners sait lire et écrire et Watson n'est pas perdu, je crois qu'il doit être en pleine consultation pour les femmes que l'on a délivré hier.

**H :** et Oners s'il nous attend disons dans le hall de l'hôtel ?

**I :** et bien il attendra !

_Dit elle en l'embrassant, et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer en dessous de lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou fougueusement et descendit tout doucement au niveau de ses seins qu'il retraça du bout des doits, elle ferma les yeux mais ne résista pas longtemps à ses caresses, il la fit gémir et soupirer, se cambrer vers lui, il la trouver magnifique. _

_Pendant ce temps, Watson revint à l'hôtel arrassé par une nuit de consultation à propos des jeunes femmes, il avait enfin fini et aspirait à un peu de repos, après tous il l'avait mériter, il passa devant la porte de Holmes et d'Irène, se demandant si tout aller bien, l'envi de frapper le pris mais il se raviva, il entendit quelques soupirs et devina très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire en ce moment, pas besoin de les déranger maintenant._

_Il entra dans sa chambre avec un sourire au lèvre et se coucha tout habiller, Quelques heures plus tard, Holmes et Irène avait fini par trouver le courage de se lever et de s'habiller, ils sortirent de l'hôtel après avoir vérifié que Watson dormait, puis cherchèrent un restaurant pour manger, ils en choisirent un pas loin de l'hôtel, au cas ou Watson se mettrait à les chercher, ils commencer juste à manger en terrasse quand ils virent au loin Oners leur faire de grand coucou _

**I :** ho regarde Sherlock Oners nous a retrouver !

**H:** je vais finir par croire que c'est un vrai charognard celui la, il s'invite à tout le temps à notre table !

**I :** ha je dirais qu'il en a un peu la tête si on le regarde de profil

**H :** me donne pas la vision d'un Oners avec des plumes tu vas me couper l'appétit

_Oners fini par s'assoir à leur table_

**O :** alors les tourtereaux comment ça va depuis hier soir ? Il vous reste un peu de pain ?

**H :** oui !

**O :** je peux en prendre ?

**H :** non !

**O :** allez !

**H :** non !

**I :** Sherlock !moi j'ai bien dormi, je n'ai même pas fait de cauchemars !

**O :** c'est compréhensible !

_Holmes s'arrêta de manger et leva les yeux de son assiette pour fusiller Oners du regard_

**O :** je veux dire…maintenant que…Harrison est mort !

**H :** vous êtes retourné dans le manoir cette nuit ?

**O :** oui, on a été de la police du New Jersey enfin libérer de Harrison pour arrêter tous les serviteurs armée ainsi que les femmes de chambre, on débarrasser le corps, il est au commissariat en attendant les responsable des pompes funèbre, ils viennent le chercher demain

_Oners tenta d'attraper un petit morceau de pain mais Holmes l'intercepta avec sa fourchette qu'il planta pile entre ces doits, il le regarda souriant ironiquement et Oners abandonna le petit morceau de pain _

**I :** que vont devenir les femmes de chambre ?

**O :** nous verrons bien elles seront surement inculper de complicité

**I :** mais elles devaient obéir, elles ne pouvaient rien contre lui !

**H :** on va prendre en compte les circonstances atténuantes !

**O :** oui !

**H :** et les jeunes femmes ?

**O :** elles sont encore au commissariat, elles vont beaucoup mieux, nous allons les faire auditionner tout à l'heure, il faudra que vous soyez présente miss Adler, votre témoignage compte aussi

**I :** d'accord !

**O :** et mon rapport Holmes, il va falloir le rédiger avant que vous repartiez pour l'Angleterre

**H :** ne vous en faite pas je vais vous le donnez votre fichue rapport !

**O :** sur l'affaire !

**H :** sur quoi d'autre pensiez vous que j'allais faire mon rapport ?

_Oners adressa un clin d'œil à Irène qui pouffa de rire_

**H :** n'y pensez même pas Oners,

**O :** je n'ai rien dit !

**I :** vous avez sous entendu

**H :** oui vous avez hurlé silencieusement !

**O :** vous faite de ces phrases défois, vous allez me manquer vous 2

**H :** c'est vrai je dois dire que vous allez me manquer aussi, pour une fois que la police n'est pas qu'un ramassis d'imbécile, vous ne voulez pas demander votre mutation pour Londres ?

**O :** je resterai en contact, je travaille souvent avec Scotland Yard, on a des souvent des méchants en communs !

**I :** c'est super si on est amener à ce revoir !

**O :** oui, et Watson ? Le pauvre était tellement fatiguer hier, vous savez que quand nous sommes repartis vers le manoir il rester encore 14 filles ?

**I :** il dort encore, nous avons vérifié, 14 ? Mais j'ai fait toute les pièces !

**O :** vous ne pouviez pas le devinez miss Adler, il y en avait dans la cavité des murs d'une pièce, on a bien cru en perdre cette nuit mais Watson a fait des miracles pour un médecin de ville comme il le dit souvent !

**H :** il a été chirurgien sur les champs de bataille aux Indes, c'est un ancien militaire, il est plein de ressource en tant que médecin !

**I :** j'imagine !

**H :** et…les cercueils de glace ?

**O :** ha ça, nous les avons compté cette nuit et la mes hommes n'on toujours pas fini de les sortir de la, on a du creuser une ouverture dans le mur, on en a répertorié plus de 152

**I :** seigneur !

**H :** sacrée collection ! Morbide à souhait, un véritable malade ! Qu'allez-vous en faire ?

**O :** c'est sur ! Hé bien les pompes funèbre vont venir les chercher il faut encore que ce soit nous qui les sortons de la glace, on va s'amuser je vous raconte pas !

**I :** vous allez faire comment ?

**O :** au marteau et au burin, on peut simplement espérer que la glace va un peu fondre vu qu'elles sont dans les cellules du commissariat, il y fait plutôt chaud la dedans

**H :** donc si nous comptons les 30 filles que nous avons commandées d'office, plus…

**I :** les 24 que j'ai trouvé

**H :** plus…

**O :** les 14 caché dans les murs…

**H :** plus les 152 cercueils de glace cela nous fait un total de…

**W :** 220 victimes en tout de la monstruosité de Harrisson !

**I :** Watson ! Vous êtes enfin réveiller, tu vois Sherlock qu'il fallait rester près de l'hôtel !

**H :** la nuit à été courte ?

**W :** oui, mais j'en ai fini avec tous ça, le reste vous reviens Oners !

**O :** oui encore une partie de plaisirs que d'auditionner tout le monde, je vais préparer un stock de mouchoir, je n'aime pas trop faire cela, mais il faut constituer des dossiers

**W :** et vous Irène ? Pas d'engelures causées par le froid ?

**I :** non, seulement quelque égratignures, à cause de la glace coller à ma peau, j'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie !

**H :** oui je dois dire que la tu es vacciner pour les prochains hivers de toute ta vie !

**I :** si je pouvais être exonérer d'hiver aussi sa m'intéressait bien !

_Ils se mirent à rigoler de bon cœur, Oners et Watson commandèrent alors que Holmes et Irène finissaient de manger, ils quittèrent la table pour se rendre au commissariat envahi et déborder de toute part, _

**H :** et bien c'est la jungle ici !

**O :** entre les serviteurs arrêter les victimes et les cadavres la cohabitation n'est pas facile j'espère au moins que les pompes funèbres vont faire vite !

**I :** oui il le faut, sa va devenir irrespirable après !

_Ils entrèrent dans une salle de réunion ou était réunis toute les femmes sauvée la nuit dernière, certaines d'entre elles avaient reconnu Irène et c'était lever pour venir la remercier, la prendre dans leur bras, d'autre femme remercier Holmes chaleureusement pour les avoir sortie de cet enfer, trop chaleureusement au gout d'Irène qui lancer des regards noir ce qui fit pouffer de rire quelque femmes quand elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sherlock qui souriez bêtement _

**F :** bon allez les filles chacune revient à sa place ce très beau mâle est pris désormais !

**F :** hooo dommage il était trop mimi !

**I :** bon stoooop sa suffit ! C'est le mien !

_Dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un plan d'évasion de cette situation dangereuse_

**O : **moi aussi je suis mimi les filles !

_Les femmes le détaillèrent de la tête au pied _

**F :** huuumm non !

**F :** franchement non !

**O :** si c'est sa je vais bouder moi !

_Dit il avec une fausse voix de petit garçon, plusieurs filles éclatèrent de rire, un inspecteur qui faisait le clown et qui était compétent ça aller lui manquer sa de retour à Londres pensa t'il, Oners fini tout de même par revenir et mettre des mouchoirs sur la table, préparer des dossiers, des crayons, et mettre tout le monde en rang, _

_Cette série d'interrogatoire allait être long, heureusement Irène était dans les première avec le A de son nom, Holmes aidait Oners dans les interrogatoires, Watson s'occupait de quelque serviteur blessé durant leur arrestation, pour passer le temps en attendant que son homme est fini, elle fit le tour du commissariat, elle demanda d'abord à Watson si il n'avait pas besoin d'aide avec les pansements, elle l'aida quelque petites minutes, puis repris sa petite ballade._

_Les filles faisait la queue dans le couloir pour être interroger, les bureaux était plein à craquer de famille venant au nouvelle, rouspétant, on leur disait gentiment d'attendre que l'interrogatoire sois terminer, elle marcha vers les cellules, des policiers s'était mis à 3 pour maitriser un serviteur qui faisait presque 2 mètres, impressionnant._

_Elle passa devant les cellules ou avait était entassé les cercueils de glaces, on les avait poser les un sur les autre comme des jeux de cubes pour gagner de la place, au fond du couloir 2 policiers essayer de sortir un corps de la glace au marteau et au burin en prenant garde de ne pas abimé le corps, elle pensait à sa meilleur amie qui devait être quelque part superposer au dessus ou en dessous d'un autre bloc de glace, elle soupira, une vrai fourmilière, c'est sur qu'a Londres avec Lestrade leur commissariat était rarement déborder comme cela._

_Elle continua à avancer vers une petite pièce ou la porte était entrouverte, elle pensait au archive mais elle vit une sorte de brancard recouvert d'un drap, elle entra, elle ne bougeait plus, elle savait ce qu'il y avait sous le drap, elle aller faire demi tour, quand un bras mal mis retomba mollement dans le vide faisant glisser le drap et découvrant le cadavre de Harrison les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, un trou entre les 2 yeux. Sherlock ne l'avait pas raté, elle recula incapable de crier, pris d'une peur sans nom, elle avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche, et avait du mal à respirer._

_Sherlock qui avait fini avec une partie des filles avait demander à Oners si il pouvait prendre une pause pour aller rejoindre Irène, il était partie à sa recherche déambulant parmi les couloirs et les service plein à craquer, il questionna Watson qui lui indiqua les cellules, puis les 2 hommes qui envelopper le corps glacé qu'il avait réussi à sortir, ils lui indiquèrent la porte au bout du couloir, il entra et vit que le corps de Harrison était découvert, pas beau à voir, et Irène qui reculait, il n'avait pas à la regarder en face pour deviner la terreur sur son visage, elle le percuta, il la rattrapa, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et reconnu Sherlock, aussitôt il la pris dans ces bras, et elle s'accrocha à lui en tremblant _

**H :** chuut c'est fini, il est mort Irène il ne fera plus rien de mal !

**I :** le…le drap était mal mis je ne savais pas…que c'était lui…j'ai eu…très peur… !

**H :** je sais c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas, vient sortons d'ici, on va rejoindre Watson, il a terminé il faut l'aider à tout ranger et tout désinfecter, viens sa va nous changer les idées,

**I :** je pourrai…jamais oublier ce qu'il a faillit…me faire !

**H :** n'y pense plus il n'en vaut pas peine

_Ils sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent Watson qui commencer à ranger ses affaires_

**W :** Ha Holmes ! Vous avez retrouvé votre moitié à ce que je vois ! Est ce que sa va Irène ?

**I :** o...oui sa va

**H :** elle a…vu le corps de Harrison

**W :** ha… ne vous en faite pas il est mort et bien mort ! Les pompes funèbres vont venir le prendre bientôt

**O :** et bien j'espère qu'elles vont finir par arriver ces fichue pompe funèbre !

**H :** Oners ! Vous avez fini avec les filles ?

**O :** pas encore mais j'ai laissé ma place à un collègue pour finir le reste, je n'en peux plus ! le commissariat est une véritable morgue !

**W :** oui j'ai vu 2 de vos hommes transporter les corps congelé, ils ont réussi à tous les sortir de la glace sans trop les endommager

**I :** que va-t-il se passer pour elle ? Les familles récupéreront leur mort ?

**W :** oui, aux pompes funèbres, vous n'êtes pas habilité je crois ?

**O :** non, on n'a pas le droit de donner les corps comme ça, on les a tous recensé dans un carnet pour eux, le reste ils s'en chargent,

_Une fois tous ranger et les témoins fini d'interroger, Watson partis pour le port acheter des billets pour le bateau en partance de l'Angleterre, il retins une cabine seul et demanda une cabine couple avec un sourire aux lèvres pour ses 2 amis, ça ne saura plus une erreur cette fois, puis il rentra au commissariat, vide désormais, ou il trouva ses amis assit sur les marches de la porte d'entré avec chacun un verre à la main, profitant de la fraicheur de dehors et surtout parce qu'une femme de ménage était en train de nettoyer le sol, on pouvait la voir par la porte ouverte, Irène était assis une marche plus bas que Holmes, celui-ci l'avait entourer de ses bras, Oners, lui s'était adosser à la rambarde avec son verre, il sourit à la vue de ce charmant tableau de fin de galère, puis s'assit à coté de Holmes à la même hauteur de que lui _

**W :** bien je vois que vous vous accorder un moment détente ! Ya t'il encore un verre pour moi ?

**I :** oui on vous en a gardé un !

**O :** haaa enfin fini, vous avez commandé vos billets de retour ?

**W :** oui ! Nous allons embarquer ce soir, nous dinerons sur le bateau

**I :** quand est ce que l'on arrivera ?

**H :** hum si on embarque ce soir…disons demain dans l'après midi

**W :** oui par la

_Une église sonna 17h00 et Oners se leva_

**O :** bien sa doit être sec maintenant, vous devriez retourner à l'hôtel pour faire vos bagages pour tous à l'heure

**H :** oui bonne idée !

**I :** on s'en va déjà ?

**W :** toute chose à une fin Irène ! Allez debout !

**H :** nous reviendrons tous à l'heure pour vous dire au revoir

**O :** d'accord, à tout à l'heure alors

**W :** oui

_Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de l'hôtel, chacun fit ses valises dans son coin, Irène refaisait 100 fois le tour de la pièce pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublié, Holmes lui comme toujours avait tous enfourner n'importe comment dans sa valise et la traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se fermer, jusqu'à ce qu'Irène lui vide entièrement, replia les vêtements et ho miracle la valise se ferma_

**I :** ça marche mieux quand c'est bien ranger non ?

**H :** ouai Ba moi une fois elle a fermé sans tout bien ranger !

**I :** mauvaise foi !

**H :** pas vrai ! Mais c'est connu, une valise faut toujours y foutre 2 ou 3 coups de pieds et s'assoir dessus pour qu'elle ferme non ?

_Irène leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant_

**I :** tu es irrécupérable !

**H :** parfait je suis unique dans mon genre

**I :** j'espère bien ! Qu'elle catastrophe sa serait sinon !

_Elle évita de peu un cousin lancé à travers la pièce, elle le récupéra et se jeta sur lui, le tout fini en bataille de polochon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagna la partie, assit à califourchon sur lui désarmé _

**I :** je te tien !

**H :** ok on peut s'arranger à l'amiable avant ma mise à mort ?

**I :** sa dépend !

**H :** de ?

**I :** se que tu es prêt à faire pour moi dans les minutes qui suivent

_Dit elle en s'approchant de lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit au baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un toussotement prêt de la porte_

**W :** désolé de vous interrompre…mais…1) la chambre doit être rendu dans son état d'origine…

**H :** on n'a pas touché aux peintures ni à la déco Irène c'est retenu

**I :** ouai et tout ça ce n'est pas nous !

**W :** bien sur ! Et de 2) il nous reste 30 minutes avant l'embarcation donc si vous avez fini vos valises et que vous voulez dire au revoir à Oners c'est maintenant les amoureux !

**I :** ha Watson !

**H :** notre ange gardien !

**I :** bon allez debout c'est partis !

**H :** ho mais pourquoi ?

**I :** ta entendus Watson ?

**H :** pourquoi on devrait l'écouter d'abord ?

**I :** parce que je ne veux pas rater le bateau ! Allez en route !

**H :** ok ok j'arrive !

_Il se leva le plus lentement du monde alors qu'Irène le pressait, ils mettèrent leur valises prête contre le mur et rejoignirent Watson en direction du commissariat, ils furent accueilli par tous les policiers qui les applaudirent pour cette fabuleuse enquête, ils prirent un petit apéritif tous ensemble avant de partir_

**H :** bien il est bientôt 18h00 maintenant c'est fini !

**O :** oui, mais souvenez vous je reste en contact avec Scotland Yard !

**W :** oui donc on se reverra, et si possible on repassa pour une autre enquête

**O :** sa sera avec plaisir que je viendrai vous aidez aussi bien ici qu'a Londres !

**I :** bien allons y si on ne veut pas rater notre bateau

**O :** je vous souhaite une bonne traverser !

**H :** merci au revoir !

_Ils repartirent à l'hôtel, Irène aida Watson à descendre les valises jusque dans le hall pendant que Holmes commandait un cab devant l'entrée, une fois arrivé ils montèrent dans le cab en direction du port de New York et embarquèrent pour Londres._

_Une fois dans le bateau, le maitre de bord les accompagna à leur cabine respective ou ils purent déposer leur valises, Irène se jeta sur le grand lit_

**I :** cette cabine est bien plus grande que celle de l'aller !

**H :** c'est vrai, Watson à du choisir une autre option ! Mais avec un lit pareil j'en vois une autre option qui me plait beaucoup

_Dit-il en rejoignant Irène sur le lit et en la parcourant de baiser, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et se laissa faire, il allait enlever ses vêtements quand elle l'en empêcha_

**I :** Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Tu peux faire ça ce soir mais la je te rappel que la cabine est ouverte à tous le monde et qu'il fait encore jour !

_Il passa ses mains sous son corsage pour caresser sa peau, tout en continuant de l'embrasser_

**H :** pas juste !

_Elle rigola et elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant ses abdos, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient à cette heure ci avec le maitre de bord qui patrouiller dans les couloirs, ainsi que Watson qui pouvait débouler à n'importe quel moment, même si il continuer leur moment câlin sans avoir l'envie de l'arrêter. Au bout de quelques minutes Watson vint frapper à leur porte_

**W :** désolé encore une fois de vous déranger, mais le repas va être bientôt servis ! Donc si vous voulez manger c'est maintenant ! Il y a beaucoup de monde !

**I :** on arrive tout de suite !

_Ils réajustèrent leur habits et sortirent de la cabine pour rejoindre Watson qui les attendait, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent _

**W :** je vous ais vraiment dérangé ?

**I :** nooon !

**H :** pas du tout !

**I :** on…

**H :** lisait un livre

**W :** à 2 ?

**I :** oui comme ça je n'ai pas à attendre

**H :** et je n'ai pas à lui prêter !

**W :** vous êtes des sacrés phénomènes, votre frère avait raison Holmes !

**H :** sur quoi ?

**W :** sur le fait que vous formeriez un couple des plus explosif et bizarre !

**I :** sa coule de source !

**W :** avec 2 caractères comme vous ?...oui !

_Ils mangeaient tranquillement, quand un homme s'approcha de la table, de la musique avait commencé _

**M :** dite moi mademoiselle, voulez vous dansez avec moi ?

**I :** non merci !

**M :** vous êtes si jolie, comment une demoiselle comme vous peut elle refuser ? Vous devez être une merveilleuse danseuse !

**H :** elle n'a pas fini de manger monsieur, donc vous serez assez poli pour allez voir ailleurs si on y est !

**M :** je pense que mademoiselle peut encore donner son avis !

**I :** je vous ais dit non ! Monsieur je ne souhaite pas danser ! Au revoir !

**M :** je suis sur que vous en avait envie mais qu'il le fait exprès !

**H :** dit donc le rigolo tu commence sérieusement à m'échauffer !

**M :** sa tombe bien les danseurs commence eu aussi à s'échauffer sur la piste !

**H :** ha ouai tu veux faire de l'humour ?

**W :** Holmes !

_Holmes commença à se lever et regarda Irène, elle bu un peu de son vin, le regarda en souriant puis regarda Watson_

**I :** allons Watson ! Sherlock a juste envie de faire danser notre nouvel ami, n'est pas ?

**H :** avec plaisirs, je vais te montrer une variante de la valse par-dessus bord ! tu vas voir, ça réveille !

**M :** donc mademoiselle vous êtes avec ce monsieur ?

**I :** Mais qu'elle incroyable déduction ! Attention Sherlock il marche sur tes plate bande celui la !

**H :** ne t'inquiète pas Irène, dans 2 minutes c'est moi qui vais marcher dessus !

_Holmes emmena l'homme un peu plus loin pendant qu'Irène et Watson finissaient tranquillement de manger_

**W :** vous pensez qu'il va lui faire du mal ?

**I :** je ne pense pas ! Je le crois ! C'est incroyable qu'il existe de telle sangsue !

**W :** oui, assez collant celui la, ne comprend pas la négation

**I :** Sherlock va bien s'amuser à lui rentrer dans le crane je crois !

**W :** haa la jalousie ! Il serai prêt à tuer le premiers qui oserait vous faire du mal !

**I : **n'oubliez pas qu'il la prouver !

**W :** ha oui Harrison ! Pas de cauchemars sinon ?

**I :** non pas encore ! Du moment qu'il dort avec moi

**W :** oui vous vous sentez en sécurité !

**I :** je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'en fait pas, du moins pas encore !

**W :** ba bientôt ça ne sera plus qu'une mauvaise aventure !

**I :** J'ai failli finir en block de glace ! mais tout c'est bien terminer heureusement !

**W :** oui on peut tous être fier de nous, malgré quelques accro au plan, il s'est dérouler merveilleusement bien, et dire que nous rentrons retrouver Lestrade !

**I :** oui j'espère ne pas avoir de problème avec lui !

**W :** vous connaissez les méthodes de Holmes, il a certainement du déjà faire effacer votre dossier avant de partir !

**I :** vous croyez ! Ou vous le savez ?

**W :** j'imagine, pour ne pas que l'on vous recherche, disons que Oners m'a dit qu'il savait que vous étiez rechercher mais que bizarrement l'avis de recherche pour les états unis avait était suspendu, vous étiez tranquille !

**I :** nous verrons cela pour l'Angleterre, avec Lestrade c'est simple il serait incapable de me reconnaitre dans la rue même avec ma photo

_Holmes revint à table légèrement essoufflé, on voyait quelques matelots se précipité vers l'avant du bateau _

**I :** alors ?

**H :** il nage avec les sardines !

**W :** vous l'avez passé par-dessus bord ?

**H :** heu….

**M :** HOMME A LA MER ! AMENER LES BOUEES !

**H :** oui… enfin… sans le faire…vraiment exprès !

_Irène l'embrassa_

**I :** merci beaucoup !

**W :** et bien !

**H :** voila comment on se débarrasse d'un individu opportun ! Non mais !

_Le repas fini ils rejoignirent leur cabines, Holmes et Irène passèrent devant le type de tout à l'heure, encore trempé, Holmes lui souria sadiquement et l'homme poussa un petit cri apeuré et claqua la porte de sa cabine_

**I :** Sherlock !

**H :** quoi j'allais pas en plus lui souhaiter bonne nuit avec toute les gentillesses que je lui ait déjà faite !

**I :** toi alors !

_Il ferma la porte et la pris par les hanches, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il l'embrassa tendrement_

**H :** hum plus de type bizarre, aucun maitre de bord à l'horizon dans les couloirs et un Watson qui ronfle, sa t'inspire quoi ?

**I :** hum….un cour…d'anatomie ?

**H :** très bonne idée !

_Il la fit reculer jusque sur le lit, puis, tout doucement lui retira ses habits, en la couvrant de baisers partout, elle déboutonna sa chemise et parcourus son torse de caresses, il l'embrassa ses seins, descendit sur son ventre, elle soupira, l'attira entre ses jambes, il caressa ses hanches, puis la pénétra en douceur, elle se cambra vers lui, en s'accrochant à son cou, il soupira, et l'embrassa sur la bouche,_ _il restèrent front contre front, un moment, se regardant intensément dans les yeux, la respiration haletante, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, il répondit au baiser, leur nez se caressèrent._

_Pendant ce temps, Watson était dans sa cabine allongé sur son lit à lire un livre, la mer plus ce qu'il avait mangé l'avait un peu barbouillé, il avait laissé la porte et la fenêtre ouverte pour se faire un peu d'air, le maitre de bord passa par la et s'arrêta_

**M :** monsieur est ce que tout va bien ?

**W :** oui ne vous en faite pas, j'ai juste un peu de mal à digérer, sa va aller

**M :** voulez vous que j'appelle un médecin ?

**W :** non, merci, je suis médecin !

**M :** très bien bonne nuit monsieur !

**W :** merci à vous aussi !

_Le maitre de bord s'en alla et le type de tout à l'heure, sortie de sa cabine, passa devant celle de Holmes et d'Irène mais n'osa pas s'y arrêter, il continua quelque mètre plus loin et passa devant la porte de Watson, il le reconnu et fit marche arrière_

**M :** hé c'est vous l'ami du taré qui ma foutu à la flotte !

_Watson leva le nez de sa lecture pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un type trempé de la tête au pied _

**W :** d'abord vous ne parlez pas sur ce ton de mon ami, il n'est pas taré vous avez était un peu malpoli avec sa moitié

**M :** je n'ai pas été malpoli, ce n'est pas grand-chose que de demander une danse, ce fou ma jeter par-dessus bord !

**W :** vous avez eu ce que vous méritiez, elle vous a dit 2 fois non après si vous ne comprenez pas c'est votre soucis

**M :** mais attendez vous êtes…le docteur Watson et votre ami c'est le grand Sherlock Holmes ?

**W :** bien, vous vous améliorer dans la déduction le froid de l'eau surement pour la lenteur non ?

**M :** ce n'est pas une raison tout de même !

**W :** vous l'avez cherché je vous dis, c'est un couple très amoureux donc c'est raté mon vieux si vous vouliez lui spolier Mademoiselle

**M :** comment est que…. ?

**W :** ha très simple, je n'ai pas les capacités de mon illustre ami mes j'ai des oreilles pour les rumeurs, vous êtes un dragueur professionnel, votre truc c'est de déstabiliser les hommes et de faire rougir les femmes même marié, c'est un raté en beauté je dois dire !

**M :** allez au diable !

_Il sortie de la cabine rageusement _

**W :** bonne nuit à vous aussi ! Monsieur !

_Le jour se leva et Sherlock se réveilla dans les bras d'Irène, il se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras cherchant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, elle s'éveilla un peu, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, il l'embrassa dans le cou, et revint sur ses lèvres, elle résista en faisant semblant de dormir, jusqu'à lâcher prise et passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent des coups frapper contre la porte _

**M :** maitre de bord ! Petit déjeuner dans 10 minutes, vous devez libérer les chambres pour le ménage !

**H :** ce n'est pas vrai c'est l'armée ici ! Il est 9h du matin seulement !

**I :** promet moi que dès que l'on arrive à Londres on dort 15 jours

**H :** sa va être un peu long 15 jours mais une bonne journée au lit sa peut se faire

**I :** j'ai hâte !

**H :** gourmande !

**I :** sa ne joue pas sur le poids ce genre d'appétit, au contraire !

**H :** toi aussi tu es irrécupérable !

**I :** attention à toi ! Et debout si on ne veut pas avoir une visite de la femme de ménage !

**H :** on l'enferme dans le placard et on prolonge notre nuit !

**I :** elle risque d'être choqué la pauvre, et crier au secours !

**H :** bon d'accord !

**I :** voila tu vois quand tu veux !

**H :** on l'enfermera dans le coffre en bois c'est plus insonorisé comme bois que le placard

**I :** j'ai espérer trop fort la !

**M :** maitre de bord ! Libérez la cabine s'il vous plait et vite !

**H :** il commence à me plaire celui la, il va libérer le bateau lui tout à l'heure, il ne va pas sentir la sardine pour rien !

**I :** non ! Un homme à la mer sa suffit ! Allez debout ! Habille toi et allons déjeuner Watson va encore être le premier !

**H :** bon….aller….. Je prends sur moi et…. j'y….vais….houaaaaa dodo !

_Irène s'était levé tandis que Sherlock été retombé dans les bras de Morphée, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et rempli un verre d'eau, qu'elle lui jeta sur le visage_

**H :** tu es cruelle !

**I :** debout !

**H :** allez maman s'il te plait ! on reste au lit !

_Elle se jeta sur lui pour le faire sortir des draps_

**H :** on fera des gateauuuuuuuxxx !

_Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, et tenta de la relever en position assise en le tirant par les bras, il la suivit et l'enveloppa de dans ses bras, elle soupira, décidément il était fort, et elle devait garder tout son sang froid pour lui résister_

**I :** Allez sois gentil debout !

**H :** bisous ?

**I :** si tu te lève ! À seulement si !

**H :** avec des si on refait le monde !

**I :** si !

_Elle se leva du lit et il lâcha prise, il fini par se lever pour aller chercher son bisous et alla s'habiller sagement sans faire d'autre pitreries _


	16. Chapter 16 retour vers baker street

_**Chapitre 16 retour bers Baker Street**_

_Ils sortirent de la cabine pendant que le maitre de bord continuer de réveiller tout le monde, il passa près de Holmes et lui cria dans les oreilles sans vraiment le faire exprès, _

**M :** maitre de bord !

_Sherlock l'attrapa soudainement et le plaqua d'une main contre le mur, le maitre de bord vit ses pied se soulever légèrement du sol _

**H :** on est 14 la dedans à raison de 2 par cabines sa fait 7 cabines en tout, tu ne crois pas que depuis tout à l'heure que tu hurle dans ce minuscule couloir raisonnant personnes ne t'a entendu ?

**M :** ok…d'accord…lâchez moi…monsieur…je ne hurlerai plus…promis !

**H :** bien !

**I :** Sherlock qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**H :** je fais connaissance ! C'est dingue le nombre de gens qui veulent être ami avec moi !

_Il le lâcha et parti devant, le maitre de bord se massa la gorge et défroissa son uniforme encore tremblant, Irène passa à coté de lui et lui chuchota_

**I :** il faut l'excuser il n'est pas du matin, il a une sainte horreur des bruits

**M :** merci…je vois ça !

**I :** ne vous en faite pas il vous a pas tué c'est déjà ça !

**M :** rien que ça ?

**I :** il est un peu irritable quand on hausse le ton !

**M :** d'accord…je m'en souviendrai !

**I :** bonne journée

**M :** c'est ça ! Vous aussi

_Le maitre de bord disparu en courant de l'autre coté du couloir, Holmes et Irène arrivèrent au restaurant de bord et s'assirent à une table, apparemment Watson n'était pas encore arriver, ils commandaient auprès du serveur quand il arriva enfin s'assit en vitesse avant que le serveur ne reparte_

**H :** hé bien Watson pour une fois qu'on est les premiers !

W : oui, le maitre de bord avait commençait à réveiller les gens je l'entendais crier, et puis quand je suis sortis de ma cabine je l'ai percuté il s'en allait comme un fou dans le couloir, bizarre celui la

**H :** oui en effet !

_Irène regarda Holmes avec un regard lourd de reproche_

**H :** le pauvre homme il a du…perdre la tête… je me demande ce qui…

**I :** arrête veut tu !

**H :** bon d'accord !

**W :** quoi c'est vous qui lui avait fait peur ?

**H :** non mais on n'a pas idée de crier comme ça dans les couloirs à 9h du matin sortant les gens du lit sans autre forme de procès !

**W :** non ? il vous a déranger ! J'en suis sur !

**I :** heu…non c'est juste qu'il lui a crié dans les oreilles au moment ou…

**W :** dans le train aussi on a un crieur par wagon et sa vous a jamais gêner !

_Holmes regarda Irène du genre qu'est ce qu'on fait _

**H :** on mange la Watson !

**W :** vous fessiez quelque chose avant qu'il vous réveille!

**H :** ba un peu normal Watson on est un couple, je lui lisais pas une histoire !

_Watson rigola fier de sa déduction _

**I :** merci franchement je cherchais mes mots !

**H :** ba…c'est la façon la plus simple d'en finir non ?

**I :** oui mais pas en détail comme ça !

**H :** en détail ? Je n'ai pas donnée de détail sinon je lui aurai comment tu ….

_Elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche_

**I :** stop merci bien le maitre de bord ta énerver ce matin, on faisait des choses et je ne dirait pas lesquels maintenant on se calme les enfants et on mange !

**W :** je vous avez prévenu que sa serai pas de tout repos !

**I :** c'est vous qui avez commencé !

**H :** mmmffffmmff !

**W :** qu'est qui dit ?

**I :** pardon ?

**H :** c'est sur qu'avec moi elle va en manquer du repos !

**I :** ok sans interêt !

**H :** hé mmmfff!

**W:** laissez le maintenant, il va ne pas pouvoir manger !

**I :** haaa le silence !

**H :** mmfffmmmff ?

**I :** non rien !

**S :** messieurs dame vos plat bon appétit !

**W :** merci !

**I :** merci beaucoup

**H :** mmmff !

**S :** madame à un petit problème avec monsieur ?

**I :** pas du tout il est…malade !

**H :** mmmfffrrfmmfrrrr !

**S :** ou alors c'est monsieur qui a problème avec madame

**W :** oui enfin l'un dans l'autre le problème reste le même lâchez le !

**I :** non il va encore raconter des âneries !

**W :** je suis médecin !

**I :** pour les ânes ?

**W :** pour les choses !

**I :** tan pis vous ne saurez rien !

**W :** mais je m'en doute !

**H : **mmmfff !

_Irène le lâcha_

**H :** ouaaa j'ai cru que je respirerai plus, c'est bon monsieur on plus aucun problème

**S :** bien !

**H :** bon si on mangeait ?

**I :** hooo toi !

_Dit-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs_

**H :** sa à l'air délicieux !

**W :** restez le plus cool possible Holmes !

**H :** c'est super bon tu en veux un bout ?

**I :** c'est ça fait le tout gentil, si tu recommence je te coupe la langue !

**W :** waou !

**H :** après sa va être dur pour certaine chose je te préviens…

_Il se pris le verre d'eau en pleine figure_

**W :** Holmes ! Arrêter les insinuations et elle arrêta de vous embêter

_Il cligna des yeux un moment _

**H :** en tout cas sa rafraichi

**I :** tu m'énerve défois

**H :** je sais j'adore te foutre en pétard !

**I :** et pourquoi ?

**H :** parce que…tu es super belle comme ça !

**I :** c'est dingue il serait prêt a me rendre chèvre rien que pour ça !

**W :** je vous l'avez dit !

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il réclama un bisou_

**I :** non !

**H :** maiiiiisss !

**I :** non té vilain !

_Il lui fit une petite moue boudeuse larmoyante _

**I :** hummm ok mais si tu m'invite à danser !

_Holmes regarda les danseurs sur la piste et fit une grimace de dégout _

**W :** aller Holmes votre frère m'a dit que vous étiez un bon valseur

**H :** heuuuuu

**I :** et moi je sais qu'il n'aime pas sa !

**H :** sa me…rappelle des souvenirs….

**W :** des souvenirs ?

**I :** communs en plus ! promis je ne te broie pas les parties !

**H :** merci beaucoup elles s'en souviennent encore !

**I :** c'était le seul moyen de m'échapper à l'époque

**H :** charmant vraiment je lui offre de danser pour passer inaperçu et elle…

**I :** pour me dire que tu allais me livrer à la police

**W :** le jeu du chat et de la sourie

**I :** alors ?

**H :** bon d'accord ! Est ce que ma chère et tendre voudrait bien m'accompagner pour danser sans exterminer une seule partie de mon corps cette fois ?

**I :** avec joie !

**W :** bon faite comme si je n'étais pas la, je vous garde vos place !

_Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste parmi les danseurs, la dernière fois qu'elle avait danser avec lui c'était durant une soirée ou elle avait prévu de spolier une bonne partie du porte monnaie de l'inviter d'honneur, il l'avait repérer et reconnu et l'avait inviter à danser pour discuter discrètement avant qu'elle ne décide de lui envoyer un coup bien placé pour s'enfuir,_

_cette fois c'était bien différent, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle l'entoura de ses bras autour de son cou, Watson lui se sentait un peu seul à table, regarda avec amusement le couple danser amoureusement, ils s'était si souvent fait la guerre ces 2 la qu'il n'espérait même plus les voir ensemble, elle était son parfait alter ego, madame Hudson lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'existerai jamais une femme à la mesure d'un tel homme, capable de le supporter et de lui tenir tête, hé bien elle se tromper lourdement, si Irène Adler n'avait jamais trouver d'homme à aimer c'est qu'elle était exactement comme Holmes en version féminin, bien sur avec un peu plus de bon sens mais sa donner un couple du tonnerre._

_L'après midi ce passa tranquillement, sans trop de problème, le seul était qu'ils s'ennuyer ferme, à part regarder le large, rien, quelque bal, des tables de jeux, mais rien de bien intéressant, Watson avait retrouvé une connaissance et discutait tranquillement avec, Holmes et Irène regarder la mer enlacer_

**I :** je n'ai même pas vu une seule sardine ni un seul poisson depuis tout à l'heure

**H :** patience, le maitre de bord m'a dit que nous approchions du territoire des baleines le temps est clair on devrait peut être en voir

**I :** hum, dit moi comment sa va se passer à Londres ?

**H :** tu veux dire pour Lestrade ?

**I :** oui, Watson m'a dit que tu avait effacé mon dossier au états unis mais tu sais qu'à Londres je dois prendre toute les précautions

**H :** disons qu'ils ont égaré ta photo

**I :** et tu crois que sa suffira ?

**H :** Lestrade est incapable de reconnaitre quelqu'un dans la rue même pas moi défois ! On effacera le reste de ton dossier dans quelque jour !

**I :** oui,

_Elle regarda en l'air en faisant semblant d'admirer quelque chose _

**H :** qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**I :** je veux tester l'esprit mouton des gens à bord regarde dans le ciel tu vas voir

_Il regarda dans le ciel et s'aperçu quelques minutes après en rabaissant la tête, que plein de gens s'était attroupé autour d'eux certains regarder en l'air en cherchant ce qui était intéressant, d'autre commenter le ciel comme si il savait de quoi il s'agissait_

**I :** j'adorai faire sa quand j'étais petite, les gens croient vraiment voir quelque chose

**H :** en effet, regarde il y en a qui a l'air d'être sur de lui, il a vu quelque chose c'est certain !

_Elle rigola_

**I :** à part les mouettes il n'y a rien d'autre

**H :** ha si regarde au large las bas

**I :** les baleines !

_Tous le monde avait arrêté de discuter et s'était attrouper au bord pour regarder les baleines, ils étaient tous serrer l'un contre l'autre d'autre ne voyait rien _

**H :** hé bien heureusement que l'on avait réservé !

**I :** oui on est les premiers

_Ils observèrent les baleines pendant un moment puis elles disparurent, chacun retourna à sa place, Watson avait lâché son ami et venait à leur rencontre_

**H :** alors Watson ? Un confrère ?

**W :** oui, j'ai fait mes études avec lui il y a longtemps maintenant, certains matelot disent que l'on est bientôt arrivé

**I :** j'espère bien parce que je vais mourir d'ennuis

**M :** maitre de bord !

_Le maitre de bord avait un peu de mal à crier et regarder autour de lui si Holmes n'était pas dans les parages, il le vit accrocher à Irène et continua,_

**M :** bien mesdames, messieurs, nous arrivons bientôt à Destination, vous êtes prié de rassembler vos affaires, et de vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié, nous allons accoster dans 30 minutes

_Une foule se rua sur les cabines et Watson n'arriver pas à accéder au couloir_

H : laissez Watson, il faut attendre la fin de la cohue

W : tous des sauvages !

**I :** on a 30 minutes on a le temps on va attendre un peu de toute façon les valises sont prête, il n'y a plus qu'a les sortir de la chambre

**W :** oui j'espère que ça ne sera pas pareil avec le train !

**H :** probablement Watson, tout le monde n'habite pas au port !

_Après la cohue terminer, ils prirent leur valise et attendirent que le bateau est fini d'accoster pour descendre, ils prirent un cab en direction de la gare, arriver las bas, ils achetèrent leur billets et durent rater au moins un train bonder de voyageur_

**W :** vous aviez raison Holmes, tout le monde prend le train

**I :** rentrer, maison, vite !

**H :** si elle arrive plus à faire des phrases cohérentes c'est qu'elle est fatiguée !

**W :** effectivement

**I :** sa va je ne suis pas non plus au bord de l'agonie !

**W :** sa se saurai

**H :** on t'entendrait plus ! aieeuu !

_Elle lui avait un coup de poing sur l'épaule_

**I :** la c'est toi qu'on entend !

**W :** pitié ! S'il vous plait vous 2, l'allée à été un enfer alors faite que le retour sois le paradis je ne veux pas que l'un de vous se bagarre, vous faite tous ce que vous voulez mais pas de bagarre

**H :** tous ce qu'on veut ?

**I :** sauf ce que tu pense !

**H :** c'est bête pour une fois qu'on avait carte blanche !

**W :** dépêcher vous voila le train !

_Ils montèrent dans le train, le voyage se passa calmement, Irène était fatigué, elle dormait contre Holmes, qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule, Watson avait acheté un journal à la gare et commenter les nouvelles de Londres avec Holmes. Le train arriva en gare, et ils prirent le premier cab qui passait pour rejoindre la propriété de son frère, Baker Street pouvait attendre, son frère voudrai savoir si il était quand même sain et sauf._

_Le cab les lâcha dans la cour et Holmes accosta Jean qui tailler les rosiers, de prévenir qu'ils étaient la, quelque minute après Mycroft arriva avec tatie pour les accueillir_

**M :** Sherlock ! Dr Watson ! Vous m'avez l'air épuisé

**W :** le voyage !

**M :** c'est sur que les Etats Unis ne sont pas tous prêt, et miss Adler ?

**I :** je suis la !

**M :** aller entrer, vous aller me raconter tous sa, il est déjà tard on va bientôt diner

_Ils suivirent Mycroft dans la maison, tatie s'en allait déposer leur valises dans les chambres, et remarqua que Sherlock et Irène se tenait la main, elle hésitât sur la première marche des escaliers_

**T :** heuu….monsieur Holmes ?

**H/M :** oui ?

**T :** non le grand enfin ça concerne le petit aussi !

**H :** hé je ne suis pas petit !

**T :** chambre double je suppose maintenant ?

_Irène et Holmes se regardèrent et Mycroft leur souriait, ils venaient tous simplement de se faire griller._

**H :** heu…oui tant qu'a faire !

**M :** vous ne vous disputerai plus pour la salle de bain cette fois !

**W :** non je crois qu'ils vont se disputait sur quoi faire DANS la salle de bain !

**H :** Watson !

**M :** il s'en ai passé des choses pendant cette affaire je me trompe ?

**I :** non ! Mais ça risque d'être long à vous expliquer !

**M :** j'attends cela avec impatience ! Venez allons nous mettre à table !

_Ils le suivirent dans le salon pour se mettre à table, ils mangèrent et racontèrent en détail l'affaire à Mycroft avide de savoir _

**M :** ainsi donc ce Harrison transformer ces femmes en cercueil de glace ?

**H :** c'est ça

**M :** c'est donc cela qui vous avez effrayé miss Adler ?

**I :** je suis tomber sur cette pièce au hasard un jour ou je cherchait quelque chose que j'avais perdu, quand j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait plus les rumeur de ce qu'on m'avait déjà raconter je me suis enfuie

**W :** et vous vous êtes chargé de faire prononcer le divorce pour cas de force majeur ?

**I :** c'est ça ! Il a été prononcé mais impossible d'obtenir de l'aide de la police, avec mon dossier…

**M :** il a été modifié, on a enlevé la photo on se chargera du reste après

**I :** oui, Sherlock me la dit

**H :** et donc ensuite Harrison ta retrouver, comment ?

**I :** et bien la première fois je ne sais pas, je me suis retrouver frappé et enfermer dans un sac puis balancer dans la rivière c'est comme cela que je me suis retrouver chez vous

**M :** et la 2ème fois c'est à cause de votre amie, qu'est elle devenu ?

**H :** elle fait partie des cercueils de glace malheureusement

**I :** nous somme arriver trop tard, il la gelé juste après mon télégramme, elle a tenté de s'enfuir et à réussi à tuer un de ces gardes avec une épingle à cheveux

**M :** tragique tout cela

**W :** oui ! Elle y était presque la pauvre !

_Le diner se termina et chacun monta se coucher, Watson était épuiser il s'endormie comme une masse, Irène se blotti dans les bras de Holmes qui commencer à somnoler, ils étaient tous fatigués, puis vers 3h du matin, Holmes sentis que Irène bougeait dans tout les sens, elle faisait un cauchemars, il caressa ses cheveux en tentant de la réveiller mais rien n'y fit, il savait que toute cette affaire resterai gravé longtemps dans son esprit, elle fini par se réveiller en sursaut, et se mit en position assise, il la suivi et l'enlaça tendrement en la rassurant_

**H :** chut ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar

**I :** je ne m'en souviens pas !

**H :** tant mieux, comme ça tu n'aura plus peur !

**I :** j'ai eu peur quand même !

**H :** de quoi ?

**I :** je ne sais plus, hé rigole pas !

**H :** allez viens, il est 3h du matin, on a déjà eu un sacré voyage, tu vas être crevé demain

_Il s'allongea sur les oreillers et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, il l'entoura de ses bras, elle se rendormi facilement, bercé par sa chaleur, et ses caresses. Le lendemain matin le soleil entra dans la pièce, Holmes ouvrit les yeux doucement, il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, Irène dormait toujours, il attrapa sa montre sur la table de nuit sans la réveiller, 10h00 du matin, pas mal,_

_aucun bruit dans la maison, même pas un pas de servante, le bonheur, tout le monde dormait encore, Irène bougea un peu, puis fini par se réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remonta dans son cou déposant un baiser, il remonta ses main dans son dos et elle l'embrassa sur la bouche tendrement, leur nez se touchèrent et se caressèrent, _

_ils n'arrêtait plus de s'embrasser, ils commençait à entendre les premiers pas de servante et les odeurs de cuisine, ils se levèrent et prolongèrent encore quelque minute de leur moment câlin dans la salle de bain, puis descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, chacun se servit, et manga dans son coin, Holmes avait chopé le journal de son frère pendant qu'il mangeait_

**H :** tiens on parle de notre affaire

**I :** c'est arriver jusqu'ici ?

**M :** oui et attendez vous à de la visite !

**I :** de la visite ?

**J :** monsieur Holmes ! il y a un monsieur à l'entré

**M :** faite le entrer Jean, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de venir

**L :** messieurs dame bonjour !

**W :** Lestrade ! Vous ici !

**L :** moi ici !

**H :** super que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_Irène s'adossa à Holmes et Lestrade remarqua tout de suite la relation de couple _

**L :** hé bien Holmes vous êtes en couple maintenant ? Content pour vous et mademoiselle ?

**H :** hein heu ha oui…heu…elle s'appelle…

**I :** Cassandra ! mademoiselle Cassandra !

**L :** enchanter mademoiselle, donc je vous viens vous voir au sujet de votre affaire résolu il y a quelque jours avec l'inspecteur Oners que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure il vous passe le bonjour

**H :** ha l'inspecteur Oners on s'entend bien tout les 2 !

**L :** vous m'en voyait ravis, voyez vous parmi les victimes recenser certaine vienne d'Angleterre donc les Archives se sont mise à jour pour celle qui sont morte et pour les autre aussi

**W :** oui et alors ?

**L :** alors à été mis à jour le dossier de miss Adler, Irène Adler vous la connaissez ?

**H :** heu…oui…en quelque sorte !

**L :** et bien ce Oners m'a assuré que son dossier des états unis avait été effacé !

**H :** heu…

**L :** Holmes ! Elle est recherchée pour escroquerie ! C'est une arnaqueuse ! En plus elle est originaire des état unis et ils ont effacer ou égarer il ne savent plus très bien son dossier !

**W :** mais vous avez toujours le votre ?

**L :** moui…mais nous avons égarer la photo de la jeune femme

_Holmes se mit une main sur le visage et Irène dut se cacher derrière lui pour pouffer de rire _

**H :** donc vous voulez quoi au juste ?

**L :** hé bien figurez vous que cette jeune femme était parmi les survivante de ce Harrison et qu'elle a témoigné et qu'ils l'on laisser s'échapper mais Oners m'a dit que vous étiez la pour les interrogatoires donc vous l'avez vu ?

**H :** Lestrade il y avait plus de 300 femmes la dedans je ne les ai pas toute interroger !

**L :** je peu pas croire qu'elle vous a échappé pas à vous Holmes !

**H :** elle m'échappe souvent vous savez !

**L :** et sa vous fait rien de plus ?

**H :** elle n'a tué personne elle n'est donc pas ma priorité !

_Irène ne put s'empêcher de rigoler _

**L :** pourquoi elle rigole ?

**H :** ha heu…une…blague que je lui est raconté tout à l'heure

**L :** ha j'aime bien les blague racontez la moi !

**H :** heuuuuu…..

_Irène explosa littéralement de rire c'était trop pour elle _

**H :** on verra ça un autre jour voulez vous vous avez certainement beaucoup de travail ?

**L :** hein ? Heu oui bien sur il faut garder son sérieux, bien donc si vous la voyait et que vous réussissiez à l'attraper faite moi signe !

**H :** pas de soucis !

**L :** dite lui que sa va barder pour elle ! On n'a pas idée d'arnaquer des honnêtes gens !

**H :** bien sur c'est noté

_Lestrade s'en alla raccompagner par Mycroft, Irène n'en pouvait plus de rigoler_

**H :** ta compris Irène ? sa va barder pour toi ! Attention !

**W :** ha Lestrade toujours aussi simplet

**H :** idiot

**I :** crétin j'aime mieux débile, sot, abruti !

**M :** bien on continu la liste ?

**H :** imbécile !

**I :** ha je l'avais oublié celui la

_Ils finissèrent leur petit déjeuner, Irène aida tatie à faire un peu de rangement et Sherlock fit un tour dans le jardin avec son frère_

**M :** dis moi Sherlock ? sa change la vie n'est ce pas ?

**H :** oui !

**M :** qui avait raison ?

**H :** toi !

**M :** bien ! c'est madame Hudson qui va être contente d'avoir une allié dans les prochains jour

**H :** quoi ? tu crois qu'elles vont s'allier ?

**M :** assurément petit frère prend garde à tes fesses sa va chauffer

**H :** Nooon ! tu crois vraiment que… ?

**M :** oui !

**H :** bon ! tu connais mon testament !

**M :** Sherlock ! bon moi je rentre ! j'ai des papier à signer et à faire envoyer

**H :** je vais me promener au lac

**M :** d'accord fait attention !

**H :** sa va je sais nager !

_Mycroft laissa son frère et Holmes se dirigea vers le lac, Irène avait fini d'aider tatie et se mit à la recherche de Holmes, elle croisa Mycroft qui lui indiqua le lac, elle marcha donc en direction du lac, _

_au début elle ne le vit pas, puis continua son chemin en faisant le tour du lac, elle arriva sur un coté ou il n'y avait pas de plage juste le bord et le fond, elle vit les vêtements de Holmes par terre il avait décider de gouter à l'eau fraiche, elle regarda au loin et le vit, il se rapprocha du bord pendant qu'elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe_

**H :** tu viens te baigner elle est super bonne !

**I :** je n'aime pas trop nager quand je n'ai pas pied

**H :** ya 6 mètre de fond !

**I :** je ne fais pas 6 mètre c'est bien ce que dit je n'ai pas pied !

**H :** même pas les pieds dans l'eau ?

**I :** mais dit moi, ta enlever touts tes vêtements ?

**H :** tout !

**I :** donc si je pars avec… !

**H :** hé non !

**I :** un argument de choix !

**H :** sa dépend de ce que tu veux ?

**I :** hum…je réfléchis !

**H :** tu ne mets même pas les pieds dans l'eau ! ta peur de l'eau en faite ?

**I :** non je n'ai pas peur !

**H :** alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

**I :** d'accord je mets juste les pieds dans l'eau !

_Elle enleva ses chaussures, elle avait une petite robe toute simple, elle remonta les pan et s'assit sur le bord mettant ses jambes dans l'eau, il s'approcha d'elle mais elle l'arrosa avec ses pieds, elle fini par le laisser approcher, il caressa ses jambes, déposa quelque baiser sur ses cuisses et remonta doucement, elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne monte plus haut, _

_il lui enleva sa robe en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, l'attira dans l'eau, elle s'agrippa à lui ses bras autour de son cou en frissonnant au contact de l'eau fraiche_

**I :** je te jure que si je coule, je te coule avec moi !

**H :** ok pas de soucis je te tiens !

**I :** on ne voit même pas le fond !

**H :** c'est profond à cet endroit

_Il la tenait par les hanches et la souleva un peu au dessus de lui, ils étaientt front contre front, elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis sans prévenir, l'attira sous l'eau, elle fut surprise au début et s'agrippa encore plus à son cou,_

_il l'embrassa sous l'eau, parcourant son corps du bout des doits au rythme de l'eau, quand ils n'urent plus d'air, il la remonta à la surface, elle l'arrosa en pleine figure avec sa mains, il ferma les yeux, puis elle se raccrocha à son coup pour l'embrasser, Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, ils passèrent sous des arbres._

**I :** et c'est plus un lac la ou on va ?

**H :** je vais te montrer un truc !

_Ils nagèrent jusqu'à un endroit ou le fond était un peu plus clair, une cascade coulait au dessus de leur tête_

**H :** c'est la rivière du haut de la vallée qui se jette dans le lac

**I :** c'est super beau_ ! _

_Elle était toujours accrocher autour de son cou et ne le lâchait pas, leur bouche se frôlèrent, leur nez se caressèrent, puis, il l'entraina soudain sous la cascade, elle poussa un petit cri en ce prenant l'eau en trombe sur la tête, elle ne s'y attendait pas, il l'embrassa sous la cascade._

_pendant ce temps Watson se demandait ou pouvait bien être ses amis, il questionna Mycroft qui lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais que le couple avait certainement voulu s'isoler pour mieux s'entendre, ce qui fit sourire Watson, et le fit abandonner dans ses recherches, quand à Irène et Sherlock il s'embrasser toujours sous la cascade, il la poussa derrière et elle découvrit une petite cavité creuser dans la roche_

**I :** toi j'ai l'impression que tu voulais qu'on vienne dans cette petite cachette ?

**H :** à l'abri des regards et du monde extérieur !

**I :** je devine très bien tes pensées !

**H :** on est sur la même idée je crois !

_Il la hissa sur le rebord de la cavité, et se hissa à son tour, la cascade les abriter de la vue de n'importe qui. Il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur la paroi rocheuse, elle sursauta au contact du froid, il embrassa tout son corps, elle se laissa faire, caressant son dos, elle l'attira entre ses jambes, leur respiration devenait haletante et la température commençait à grimper entre eux,_

_il la pénétra en douceur, la fit gémir, il l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, la pousser jusqu'à l'extrême et relâcher la pression, la faisait soupirer de frustration, se mordre les lèvres, se cambrer vers lui. _

_Il la trouver magnifique sous l'emprise du plaisirs, pour se faire pardonner il se faisait tous câlin, et pour le gronder, elle lui tirait un peu les cheveux, et il la trouver vraiment belle quand elle était en colère contre lui._

_Leurs bouches ne se décoller plus, pour se venger, elle se cambra contre lui, s'accrochant à lui, le faisant gémir, puis au dernier moment le laisser en plan en se décollant de lui, pour se faire prier il venait quémander un peu de câlins en déposant des baiser le long de son cou, en descendant sur ses seins, son ventres, ses hanches, puis remontait vers sont beau sourire,_

_leur respiration était haletante, la température très élevé entre eux, il la fit grimper jusqu'à l'extase, elle ne put retenir son cri, il vint ensuite posé sa tête au creux de son cou, la respiration encore haletante, ils se reposèrent quelque minutes,_

_Écoutant le bruit de la cascade et reprenant un peu de force, laissant leur rythmes cardiaque revenir à la normale. Ils se remirent en route quelque minute plus tard vers la maison_

**W :** ha ba vous voila vous 2 ? vous étiez ou ?

**H :** heu…

**I :** on se promenait

**H :** dans les champs !

**W :** vous vous promeniez ou vous vous êtes arrêter dans un champs ?

**H :** non non on se promenait juste hein ? on s'est même pas arrêter !

**M :** Sherlock il n'y a pas de champ autour de la maison avant des kilomètres on est entourer de foret

**H **mais chut ! il connait pas la région

**I :** mais oui dans les bois, voila on été dans les bois en train de se promener et la pareil on s'est pas arrêter

**H :** oui c'est vrai champ et foret on a juste confondu !

**W :** oui c'est sur une foret et un champ c'est tellement pareil ! c'est marrant vous avez les cheveux mouillé !

**I :** une averse !

**H :** ouai mais alors je te parle de la super averse, la totale

**W :** il a fait beau toute l'âpres midi !

**H :** ouai mais défois…

**I :** avec le vent les nuages sa se déplace

**M :** j'ai pas eu un souffle d'air depuis ce matin !

**H :** bon sa l'interrogatoire vous 2 vous n'êtes pas engager par le Yard quand même si ?

**W :** Lestrade aurai aimé un rapport

**M :** sa lui aurai fait tellement plaisirs !

**H :** on s'est promener c'est tout ! et on fait ce qu'on veut je vous vois avec votre mine et votre sourire en coin !

**W :** moi mais j'ai rien dit du tout, je constate les faits rien de plus

**M :** bien cessons ces enfantillages et allons manger, j'ai fait envoyer un télégramme à ta pauvre logeuse madame Hudson qui s'inquiète pour vous tous, je lui est dit que vous rentrerez dans l'après midi, et je l'ai mise au courant pour miss Adler

**H :** aie aie, je sens bien que je vais me taper sur les doits moi !

**W :** et pas qu'un peu sa fait presque 2 semaines que l'on est partis et qu'on lui a pas donnée de nouvelle !

**I :** elle va comprendre non ?

_Holmes et Watson émirent un sifflement qui voulait simplement dire que madame Hudson n'était pas femme à pardonner facilement _

**I :** bien j'ai hâte de la rencontrer !

**H :** tu l'as déjà vu quand tu venais à l'improviste !

**I :** oui disons que je la connais de vue !

**M :** bien le repas est servis pour ceux que sa intéresse encore !

_Ils se mirent à table et discutèrent gaiement du retour en attendant le cab, ils préparèrent leur valise en aidant tatie à les descendre avant qu'elle ne se casse la figure dans les marches, ensuite pour bien rigoler tatie montra à Irène un album de famille, il y avait plein de photo de Sherlock tout petit, un peu plus grand ainsi que celle de Mycroft, Holmes les entendait bien rigoler et décida d'aller voir ce qui les faisait rire comme cela_

**H :** et ba alors les filles qu'est ce qui est si marrant ?

**I :** ceci !

_Elle lui montra une photo de lui tout bébé_

**I :** tu es trop mignon ! à croquer !

**H :** tatie pourquoi ta fait ça je vais en avoir pour des siècles !

**I :** on va en faire des copies pour madame Hudson !

**H :** NON !

**I :** elle va adorer !

**T :** hooo regarde celle la tu avais 4ans Sherlock !

**H :** ce n'est pas vrai ! Ta tout l'album de famille ?

**I :** hoo il est chou comme ça !

**H :** tatie !

**T :** en tout cas on rigole bien !

**H :** pourquoi moi ?

**I :** ha râle pas yen a aussi sur ton frère !

**H :** en parlant de mon frère, il te reste le vieil appareil photo de papa ?

**T :** bien sur, il est même charger regarde

_Tatie le sortie du tiroir_

**T :** il n'y a plus qu'à l'actionner ! Pourquoi ?

**M :** SHERLOCK !

**I :** pour mon paris !

**H :** le jour du courrier

**I :** le décompte de banque, vite !

_Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon Mycroft faisait une de ces tête ! Sherlock pris la photo immédiatement _

**M :** mon cher frère d'habitude j'aime la plaisanterie mais la je veux une explication !

**H :** bien sur ! heuuuuuuu….comment t'expliquer ça sans te mettre en colère ?

**I :** on a eu besoin de votre compte en banque pour ce faire passer pour quelque de très riche !

**M :** et vous avez commandé 30 femmes ! Sherlock tu veux voir la somme ?

**H :** non c'est bon je l'entends, le type avait besoin d'une garantis, ça à marcher en plus !

**M :** la prochaine fois préviens moi !

**H :** on a était pris de cour désolé !

**I :** et moi je voulais ma photo !

**H :** oui on avait fait un petit pari sur la tête que tu feras en recevant le décompte de banque !

**M :** ta de la chance que je n'ai pas fait de paris avec Watson pour savoir en combien de pièces tu te retrouverais si je me mettais vraiment en colère

**H :** gloups !

_Le cab arriva et ils le chargèrent avec les valises pour monter dedans direction Baker Street, le voyage fut calme, Irène posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock qui l'entoura de ses bras, Watson regardait le paysage il était songeur, ils était partis de Baker Street à 2 ils rentrait à 3, avec le caractère de Holmes, sa relation plus que difficile avec Irène depuis 4 ans qu'il la connait, plus cette enquête ou il la retrouver par hasard, il n'aurait même pas pensé une seule minute que ces 2 la pouvait filé un amour parfait, c'était madame Hudson qui allait être surprise._

_Au bout de quelque heure de cab, ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres, à Baker Street, madame Hudson les attendait sur le pas de la porte, elle guettait leur arriver, même si elle allait encore hurler de colère sur son locataire, elle était contente de le retrouver sain et sauf, et surtout de bonne humeur parce qu'il avait encore réussi une enquête, elle le vit décendre et aider Irène à descendre, même si Mycroft l'avais prévenu par télégramme que son petit frère revenait d'enquête en couple, elle avait du mal à croire et pourtant, elle connaissait irène, quand elle venait à l'improviste, une jeune femme très charmante et très poli, avec un beau sourire et de beau yeux bleu, toujours bien habiller, elle la laisser monter sans l'annoncer, et généralement elle repartait, au bout de quelque minute en venant lui dire au revoir jusque dans sa cuisine, et madame Hudson entendait quelque minute après Holmes hurler que la demoiselle lui échapper toujours, Watson lui avait dit que Holmes en était amoureux, elle avait trouver sa rigolo, l'homme au cœur de glace le plus invivable qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, pouvait aimé, en tout cas quoi qu'on lui avait dit au sujet d'Irène, sur ses arnaques et ses nombreux mariage elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé et lui ouvrait toujours volontiers la porte._

**H :** madame Hudson !

**MH :** Monsieur Holmes ! je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous tirer les Oreilles ou si je dois vous les couper ?

**H :** si vous pouviez me laisser au moins quelque bout !

**MH :** miss Adler alors comme ça vous avez fini par vous mettre ensemble vous deux ? depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour !

**I :** heu...oui !

**MH :** il va quand même falloir qu'on discute un peu toute els deux je veux savoir comment vous le supporter

**H :** ha la la c'est pas vrai ! elle vont commencer !

**W :** on peut pas les arrêter allez venait on va défaire els valise et on va laisser les femmes entre elle

Irène s'entendit très bien avec madame Hudson et lui raconta toute l'histoire, comment elle avait rencontré Harrison sa cruauté comment elle s'était retrouver chez le frère de Holmes leur piques et leur bagarre puis finalement comment ils avaient craquer tout les deux le gentil et rigolo inspecteur Oners le plan très dangereux et le cercueil de glace dans lequel Holmes l'avait arracher, puis finalement leur couple, madame Hudson était impressionner par l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu et bien contente pour eux 2

**MH :** j'espère que sa va le changer il peut être defois….

**I :** insupportable ?

**MH :** oui !

**I :** je sais, sa fait 4 ans que je le connais donc vous savez plus rien ne m'étonne je vous promets de le dresser J'ai des photos de lui tout bébé sa marche a tous les coups !

**MH :** rhooo faite voir !

_Holmes commençait a ranger ses affaire et celle d'Irène dans sa chambre sa faisait bizarre de vivre a 2 la dedans maintenant_

**W :** dite moi Holmes vous n'avez pas peur de l'alliance Hudson/Irène ?

**H :** si mais je vais droit et fier au peloton d'exécution !

_Watson leva les yeux au ciel et monta défaire ses valises, Irène entra et trouva Holmes assis sur le lit, il avait tous déballer_

**I :** super ta tout ranger ! c'est madame Hudson qui va être contente !

**H :** je voudrait pas perdre mes oreilles moi !

_Elle monta sur le lit à ses coter et l'enlaça dans ses bras, l'attira contre elle, et le câlina, il se laissa faire, il était bien, pour l'instant plus rien à craindre, chez lui avec la femme qu'il aimait que demander de plus ? _

**I : **à quoi tu pense pour être mélancolique ?

**H : **à l'impact sur une prochaine affaire

**I : **ta peur qu'on m'enlève et qu'on fasse préssion sur sur toi ?

**H : **oui !

**I : **Le type qui fera ça il va avoir des bleu à se faire, je me laisserai pas faire

**H : **une boite en pins je le tue !

**I : **on a connu pire comme situation regarde j'ai failli finir congeler et je suis encore la grace à toi

**H : **j'ai eu peur ce jour la t'aurai pu mourir par le froid !

**I : **mais je suis encore la, bien vivante, t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui va se faire du mourrons pour toi quand tu va suivre Lestrade !

**H : **surtout Lestrade !

_Madame Hudson les avait entendus et fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte, elle trouva le couple____enlaçer sur le lit à moitié assis_

**MH :** comme disait votre frère, aucune profession n'empêche le bonheur, même pas la votre alors vous n'avez aucune excuse !

**H :** madame Hudson vous écouter au porte ?

**MH :** non je venait vous demander si vous prenez un diner ce soir, vous connaissant vous et votre appétit féroce je vais encore tout jeter donc j'anticipe !

**I :** mais bien sur qu'il va manger hein ?

**H :** hum….et pourquoi je devrait ?

**MH :** pour prendre des forces !

**I :** pour la nuit !

**H :** haaa d'accord !

**MH :** je n'ai rien entendus vous 2, tacher de ne pas faire de bruit cette nuit, le Dr Watson n'est qu'a quelque mètre au dessus de vous !

**I :** le Dr Watson n'entendrait même pas une explosion !

**H :** il ronfle comme un hippopotame !

_Irène rigola tandis que madame Hudson repartait en cuisine, Irène se sentait déjà chez elle, elle se souvenait quand elle venait ici à l'improviste, il faisait toujours chaud, madame Hudson l'accueillait toujours chaleureusement, et surtout il était la ! et rien que de prendre le thé avec lui pour lui échapper ensuite, lui réchauffer le cœur et la rendait nostalgique quand elle devait partir, _

_y habiter maintenant la remplissait de joie, plus besoin de fuir, plus de rencontre bizarre ni de mariage arranger, pour la première fois elle était vraiment heureuse comme ça et n'était pas prête de changer d'un iota. Les jours passèrent, la vie quotidienne se dérouler normalement, Irène avait trouver un moyen de faire ranger ses dossiers à Holmes pour le plus grand bonheur de madame Hudson elle le menaçait de dormir sur le sofas, _

_mais il avait trouver une parade, il accepter tout simplement de dormir au salon sachant que elle ne supporterai pas de dormir sans lui, Watson s'amusait comme un fou à observer leur petite pique et toute les ruses mise au point par Irène et madame Hudson, puis vint un télégramme un jour, qui annonça qu'elle ne serait plus rechercher et que si elle changait d'etat civil son dossier portant son nom serai supprimer jusqu'à la prochaine infraction sous son nouveau nom_

**I :** pourquoi ils font ça ?

_Holmes venait de ce réveiller et enlaça Irène pour lire par-dessus son épaule_

**H :** hum, et bien c'est mon frère qui a réussi à obtenir ça ! je ne pensait même pas qu'ils accepteraient !

**W :** votre frère a un rang très élever qui lui permet d'obtenir tellement de chose

**I :** c'est vrai c'est un coup de maitre je ne suis plus rechercher dans le pays !

**H :** c'est surtout que tu n'as pas fait de très grave infraction tu n'a tuer personne !

**I :** si l'amour propre de mes victimes !

**H :** les pauvres petits choux !

_Watson partis en consultation en levant les yeux au ciel ! Holmes n'aimer pas les gens trop fortuné et les arnaques d'Irène le faisait toujours rire quand on venait le consulter pour elle !_

**I :** qu'est que sa veut dire mon dossier sera supprimer si je change d'état civil ?

**H :** hum, si tu change ton état civil !

**I :** dit donc sa serai pas un coup foireux de ton frangin ?

**H :** sa m'en a tout l'air !

**MH :** en tout cas c'est bien jouer !

_Ils regardèrent madame Hudson sortir de la pièce, sans fermer complètement la porte, elle se retourna dans se bras et le regarda dans les yeux ! Il dégluti difficilement_

**H :** heu….

**I :** oui ?

**H :** heu…

**I :** mais encore ?

**H :** heu…. Je peux encore dire heu… ?

**I :** sa va devenir un peu énervant après !

**H :** ha…heu…ba…

**I :** bien après le B on voit le C !

**H :** Ok donc, heu…est ce que…sa te dirait….de…..

**I :** de….

_Ils entendirent quelqu'un râler et toussoter derrière la porte_

**I :** je crois qu'elle s'impatiente !

**H :** de…heu…est ce que sa te plairai de devenir….

**I :** de devenir ?

**H :** madame Homes ?

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, un grand sourire au lèvre leva un peu les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir_

**I :** hummmm…..voyons voir…..oui !

**H :** c'est vrai ?

**I :** avec plaisir !

**H :** pfiouuu toi tu m'en aura fait de peur bleu !

**I :** et encore c'est que le début !

_Ils s'embrassèrent, et entendirent des applaudissements derrière madame Hudson n'attendais que ça ! et Watson aussi qui avait fait semblant de partir_

**H :** dite donc vous ! encore madame Hudson on l'avait remarquer mais vous Watson vous n'aviez pas des consultation ?

**W :** non ! pas aujourd'hui je vous ai bien eu ! c'est génial félicitation !

**I :** merci !

**MH :** j'espère que vous aurez de beau enfants

**H :** hé doucement avec les enfants la ! Je vous vois venir mamie gâteaux !

**I :** ne le traumatiser pas tout de suite !

**MH :** on m'appelle Hudson gateaux la pro des gouter !

**H :** woua impressionnant sa m'en fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! j'ai peur du quatre quart pour tout à l'heure !

**I :** arrete elle fait des super gâteaux !

**H :** ok ta jamais gouter un gateaux au ciment frais quand elle est en colère contre toi !

**I :** du ciment !

**MH :** absolument pas !

**W :** hum ! heu j'était présent madame Hudson !

**MH :** de toute façon ce glouton la digérer sans problème !

**H :** elle ma cimenter les intestins pendant 2 semaines j'avais même peur d'aller nager !

**I :** pas croyable ! va falloir me donner la recette

**H :** ha non ! Pas question !

**MH :** bien sur !

La journée se passa, Irène avait décider d'aller dans les administrations pour prévenir de son changement de statut, pour ainsi régulariser son dossier, avant que Lestrade ne cherche encore la petite bête celui vint quelque minute après pour embarquer Holmes au Yard pour une affaire de dossier disparu ou détruit,

madame Hudson en profita pour accompagner Irène, elle avait des courses faire les 2 femmes discuter gaiement et Irène grogna toute sa colère contre Lestrade qui lui enlevait son fiancé, madame Hudson lui disait qu'il fallait s'y faire Lestrade était capable de le déranger pour une chaussette perdu. Elles arrivèrent à la banque, Irène décida de prévenir de son changement de statut et a sa grande surprise le guichetier avait quelque chose pour elle

**G :** c'est donc la 5ième fois que vous vous marier c'est ça ?

**I :** oui pourquoi ?

**G :** un membre de votre famille vous a laisser quelque chose pour votre 5ième mariage

**I :** c'est impossible je n'ai plus de famille et je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle

**G :** venez avec moi !

_Le guichetier ouvrit la porte qui les séparait de dérrière le comptoir, Irène regarda madame Hudson qui haussa les épaules surprise_

**MH :** je vous rejoins dans 10 minutes, j'ai encore des courses, sa vous laissera le temps de découvrir

**I :** d'accord

**MH :** vous me raconterez tous !

**I :** bien sur !

**G :** venez suivez moi !

_Irène suivi le guichetier, il l'emmena dans une salle et la fit patienter, puis revint avec un petit tiroir qu'il ouvrit, _

**G :** votre grand-mère à ouvert un compte ici il y a 17 ans et nous a demander de ne l'ouvrir que quand vous vous serez marié 5 fois !

**I :** je vois, c'est tout ma grand-mère !

_Le guichetier ouvrit le tiroir, il y avait un jeu de tarot ou les cartes était tiré et placer prête à être interpréter, elle connaissait bien ce schéma pour l'avoir toujours vu enfant quand sa grand-mère tirait les cartes pour elle, sur un coté il y avait un trou, il manquait une carte, elle fouilla dans sa poche et ressorti la carte de feu qu'elle plaça au bon endroit, le guichetier lui donna une lettre cacheter et la laissa seul dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lu :_

_Ma chérie,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis déjà partis depuis très longtemps, tu sais à quel point ma santé est fragile, j'espère de tout cœur que tu me lis car cela prouvera que j'ai eu raison par rapport à ta mère._

_aujourd'hui à l'heure ou je t'écris je suis chez moi au chaud, avec mon chat sur les genoux comme toute vieille dame de mon âge, seulement toi à ce moment la tu as 18 ans et dans quelque heure tu vas te marier avec l'homme qu'a choisis tes parents, tu n'est pas très contente et je te comprend on ne ta pas donnée le choix, et surtout je ne peux pas et je ne dois pas être présente, je sais que tu vas beaucoup pleuré ma chérie, mais ta mère ne veut pas que je te fasse changer d'avis, l'avenir de la famille est censé reposer sur toi. _

_Je ne suis pas de cet avis, j'ai tiré les cartes 5 fois aujourd'hui, elle reste identique, malgré tous mes effort pour les mélanger, je retombe sur les même dans le même ordre, c'est cet ordre que tu vois dans ce tiroir, je t'ai donner une de ces carte ce matin avant que tu ne parte, j'espère que ta mère ne sera pas fâché que tu sois venu me voir ce matin, tu ne devait pas, mais tu a pris le risque, c'est ce qui ressort de ces cartes, une vie trépignante, tu vivra ma petite fille, tu sera libre comme l'air, tu as le choix, c'est inscrit en toi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être immortelle pour savoir que cela sera cas,_

_tu sera rusé et intelligente, tu fera énormément de rencontre bonne ou mauvaise, l'expérience fera son choix et tu aura beaucoup de mariages comme celui que tu vas faire dans quelque heures, j'ai tiré 5 fois et 5 fois est apparu le chiffre 5 cela fait en fait donc ton chiffre porte bonheur, mon intuition me dit que la 5__ième__ fois sera la bonne, tu me croire, j'ai assez vécu pour croire au hasard, il dirige nos vies tu sais, mais sa tu le saura quand tu sera grande ou tu viendra de le découvrir en me lisant,_

_ton tarot me dit que tu rencontrera un homme qui te fera vibrer, tu pensera ne pas l'aimer au début, peut être que tu le détestera,, en tout cas vous avez tout les deux de très fort caractère, et même si vous ne pouvait pas vous voir en peinture ma chérie, tu auras besoin de lui comme lui aura besoin de toi, vous vous croiserait constamment, et vous aurez besoin d'un élément déclencheur pour vous rendre compte à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre, vous aurez besoin de ressentir la peur, le manque, la tristesse, la frayeur même avant de comprendre que vous vous aimer finalement,_

_tu connais la carte de feu, je te l'ai donnée, et l'ensemble du tarot me crie le choix, tu en fera beaucoup, des bons comme des mauvais mais il font partis de ta vie, comme de la sienne d'ailleurs, je ne le connais pas mais c'est un homme tourmenter par les choix qu'il doit faire et les risques qu'il doit prendre en relation avec un métier ou une situation, c'est cela qui vous rapproche vous ne cesserez de vous croiser pour mieux vous liez par la suite,_

_je fini cette lettre sur le comptoir de cette banque ma chérie, mon cœur est fatiguée d'avoir marché jusqu'ici, mais j'ai moi aussi fait mon choix il est 13h00 les cloches vont bientôt sonner car tu vas bientôt dire oui, la spirale va bientôt commencer et moi je vais bientôt m'éffacer, je ne suis peut être pas la pour ce mariage de pacotille qui te fera pleurer, mais je te laisse un mot et un compte pour le plus beau, celui que j'aurai deviner et qui restera entre toi et moi par delà le temps, celui la sera magnifique, vous allez vous aimer très fort ma chérie et je serai la en quelque sorte, ce sera ton choix cette fois ci tu l'aura chercher longtemps et tu l'aura choisis,_

_si tu lui fait lire cette lettre un jour je vais lui demander de prendre grand soin de ma petite fille, de mon petit trésor qui aura droit à la même chance que moi, le bonheur, je vous souhaite à tous les 2 par delà le temps tout mes vœux de bonheur, et j'espère que tu auras de merveilleux enfants , je te laisse ce tarot si tu veux leur apprendre, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent en cadeau, qui aura, je ne sais combien d'année va passer, certainement fructifier. _

_Prend bien soin de toi ma toute belle, ta grand-mère adoré._

_Irène replia la lettre, elle essuya les larmes sur son visage, sa grand-mère avait vraiment tous deviner, ou du moins ses cartes, elle passa ses doits dessus, elles avaient toujours eu raison, le guichetier revint dans la pièce avec un formulaire_

**G :** vous allez bien madame ?

**I :** oui merci, c'est juste…l'émotion !

**G :** bien, vous devez signer ceci, et la somme d'argent sera à vous !

_Irène signa le formulaire, le guichetier prépara les papier pour transférer tous ceci sur son compte, Irène ramassa les carte de tarots et les mis dans sa poche, puis se leva et sortis de la banque, le sourire au lèvre, madame Hudson l'attendait à la sortie et Sherlock était avec lui, il avait réussi à ce libérer de Lestrade, il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa_

**H :** alors que te voulais la banque ?

_Elle lui tendit la lettre de sa grand-mère, et tourna vers madame Hudson pour lui montrer ses carte de tarot et son reçu qu'elle avait signer, madame Hudson ne comprenais pas mais Holmes eu le temps de lire la lettre_

**H :** ta grand-mère….comment a-t-elle deviner ?

I : le hasard mon cher et….l'intuition !

**H :** elle parle de même chance….

**I :** ma grand-mère a fait un mariage d'amour pas ma mère, et elle a rencontrer mon grand père au hasard

**MH :** mais comment ?

**I :** ce tarot lui appartenait, c'était son outil de travail !

**MH :** un diseur de bonne aventure ?

**I :** il faisait un peu de tout il était surtout magicien, et elle a fait le choix d'épouser ce magicien plutôt que celui que lui destiner ces parents, c'est de ce choix et de cette chance dont elle parle !

**H :** son histoire est incroyable quand est t'elle décéder ?

**I :** …..Le lendemain matin, dans son sommeil, le matin de mon mariage était la dernière fois ou je l'avait vu vivante, elle s'est en allée loin après

_Holmes la pris dans ses bras_

**H :** hé bien moi je vais te dire une chose que nous disait notre grand-mère à moi et à Mycroft quand nous étions malheureux pour nos parents, on n'oubli jamais les gens que l'on a aimé, même si il parte, on a juste un peu de mal à s'en souvenir.

**MH :** hé bien après tous ça, si vous resté tous les 2 athés je ne comprend plus rien !

_Holmes passa un bras autour de l'épaule de madame Hudson et un bras autour de l'épaule de sa futur femme_

**H :** je vais vous dire une chose les femmes, je ne crois qu'au hasard !

**I :** oui moi aussi !

**MH :** je crois au 2 na !

**H :** de toute façon vous croyez assez bien pour 2 !

**MH :** ha vous croyez ?

**H :** j'en suis certain, venez, allons rejoindre Watson il va encore se plaindre qu'on le laisse seul !

**I :** le pauvre !

_Il s'en allèrent vers Baker Street tous les 3, Irène pensa très fort à sa grand-mère, et il lui sembla l'entendre rire au fond de son cœur._

_fin_


End file.
